


Temporada 4: Vuelve el viento del Este

by Hatsherlocked



Series: Detrás de los casos [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 35,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsherlocked/pseuds/Hatsherlocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imaginaria 4º Temporada de Sherlock. Este fic transcurre después de que Moriarty aparece en las televisiones y el avión de Sherlock regresa. <br/>"Sherlock es nombre de niña" esta vez no va a funcionar. John le obliga a decir la verdad. <br/>Un poco de trama y mucho de sus vidas privadas <br/>Este Johnlok pertenece a la serie "detrás de los casos" que tiene un Johnlock, un Mormor y un Mystrade, todos relacionados entre si. Pero se pueden leer por separado ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vuelve el viento del Este

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER tercera temporada! lo comento porque no quiero chafar la sorpresa a nadie ;)  
> Es mi primer fic! así que los primeros capítulos estarán un poco flojos :S perdonarme!  
> espero que os guste! :D

Sherlock: Temporada 4 - Detrás de los casos 

Capitulo 1: Vuelve el Viento del Este 

 

Después del momento de amargura llegó el de incredulidad. El avión que llevaba a Sherlock Holmes a una muerte segura daba la vuelta. 

John y Mary Watson estaban a punto de entrar en el coche con chofer que les había facilitado Mycroft para la ocasión cuando vieron virar el avión. 

-Vuelve el viento del Este- Dijo John con ese tono característico de que sabia que habría problemas... 

Corrió hacia el avión dejando a Mary junto al coche. 

Sherlock descendía por las escalerillas del avión con aire triunfante. Ese que tanto molestaba a John. 

-Sherlock! que pasa ahora? -preguntó John desde el final de la escalera, quien había creído no volver a ver mas a su compañero. 

Sherlock pasó por delante sin mirarlo y dijo. 

-Tenemos trabajo John, y aquí en Inglaterra.-como si nunca hubiera sucedido la conversación de despedida.-Parece que una vez mas Mycroft no puede vivir sin su hermanito pequeño cerca para ayudarle.-dijo el detective con tono de superioridad. 

John lo seguía a paso rápido, mientras Sherlock se dirigía al coche donde esperaba Mary. 

-Sherlock, ¿vas a explicarme algo o me lo tengo que imaginar?-pregunto con ira. 

-Mas tarde John. Hola de nuevo Mary, vamos, o os quedareis en el aeropuerto!-dijo mientras subían al coche - A Baker Street, por favor. 

Durante todo el trayecto Sherlock no abrió la boca, tenía las manos juntas frente a la boca y miraba al infinito. John sabía que cuando se ponía en ese plan era mejor no hacerle caso. Mary miraba a los dos irritada y con la boca entre abierta a punto de reprenderlo, pero su marido le hizo una seña para que no dijera nada y esta cerro la boca con una mueca de enfado. 

Al llegar a la casa, Sherlock salió e hizo que su compañero bajara, entonces, antes de que la señora Watson pudiera salir, metió su cabeza entro del coche y le dio al conductor la dirección donde vivían los Watson. miro a Mary y le dijo- Lo siento, trabajo, ya sabes como es esto, hoy no irá a dormir, mañana comeréis juntos.- cerro la puerta y dio dos golpes en el techo del coche y este arrancó. 

El doctor lo miraba incrédulo, no solo había echado a su esposa, si no que le había arreglado la agenda, y lo peor, el detective actuaba como si nada hubiera ocurrido. 

Sherlock subió las escaleras de dos en dos hacia su piso. Abrió la puerta de par en par y empezó a pegar pequeños saltos y a gritar- es navidad John! ¿no lo ves?- 

El que subía por las escaleras no era su amigo, era el ex-soldado dispuesto para el combate. Se quedo en la puerta y miro a Sherlock fijamente. Este no le hacia ni el mínimo caso de su ensimismamiento. John pego un portazo y el antes feliz detective paro en seco y miro al soldado. Esa cara no presagiaba nada bueno, John tenía expresión severa, como la de un soldado que le han dado una orden y la va a cumplir a rajatabla. Sherlock sabía que orden era esa. 

-Sherlock Holmes, mas vale que me expliques todo o te asesinare.- dijo el soldado acercándose a su compañero con paso firme. 

-no lo harás. -dijo divertido, con media sonrisa en la boca. 

John agarró de las solapas de la chaqueta a su compañero y lo asió con fuerza. La cara de Sherlock cambió en una seria y un poco sorprendida. 

-Dime ahora mismo que sucede o te mato de verdad, lo juro. 

-Em... -carraspeó el detective- Mycroft ha cancelado mis "vacaciones" porque han aparecido grabaciones en todas las televisiones del país con Moriarty reaparecido y parece que quiere matar al rey o algo así. Eso es todo en pocas palabras. -dijo con los ojos muy abiertos mirando a su compañero que estaba a pocos centímetros de él. 

-y que mas.-exigió el soldado. 

-Em... -carraspeo de nuevo, y le miró perplejo. - ¿Qué mas? ¿Te parece poco?¿Moriarty reaparece en escena y me preguntas eso? ¿A que te refieres? ¿Qué mas de que? 

-que mas de todo. -dijo rotundamente.- Lo de Moriarty puede ser un programa hacker con acción retardada. Lo averiguaran y listo. Pero tú no paras de mangonearme y lo que quiero es que me digas lo que realmente te pasa por la cabeza, lo que me ibas a decir antes de subir al avión. Y no me digas que era lo de que "Sherlock es nombre de chica" porque no me lo trago. Y como no me lo digas te juro que... 

-... Me mataras, lo se- dijo Sherlock con tono divertido. 

-No. -hizo una pausa-Me iré por esa puerta y no me volverás a ver mas. Para que sepas por lo que paso cada vez que desapareces, que me abandonas, para que sepas lo que es que te queden solo y te sientas una mierda. 

El detective miro el rostro de su amigo, ya no tenía la expresión de "soldado" como él la llamaba. Su rostro era algo confuso de interpretar. *IRA* *AMARGURA* *TRISTEZA* esas palabras volaban al rededor de su amigo. Pero había algo mas unas cuantas interrogaciones también volaban. 

-John yo... - y el detective no continuó. 

-Dímelo ya.- Zanjo su compañero. Se le veía decidido. Tenía que decir algo o se iría, lo veía, lo sabia. y no podía ser algo nimio como lo de "Sherlock es nombre de chica", le conocía bien, y no colaría. 

-solo quería decirte que- izo una pausa larga, cosa que puso mas nervioso y furioso a John.- que te aprecio mas de lo que crees. Que después de esos dos años que nos separamos, lo único que me alegraba de volver era poder volver aquí, y resolver casos con tigo- El soldado desaparecía de la cara de John con cada palabra de Sherlock, y se volvía la cara adorable de doctor que le gustaba a Sherlock. 

-que mas…- dijo John, soltando un poco la presa de la chaqueta de su compañero pero sin soltarla del todo, por si intentaba huir. 

Sherlock carraspeo, y trago saliva. Miro a su compañero con esos ojos azul hielo penetrante. Su cara cambio y se volvió un poco relajada pero asustada al mismo tiempo. Entre abrió los labios unos segundos, como escogiendo las palabras adecuadas. 

-lo que quiero decir John, es que eres la persona mas importante para mi en el mundo. -carraspeó de nuevo- Y quería que lo supieras.- Sherlock acabo la frase con un aire altivo que John reconoció al instante, quería zanjarlo por lo sano. 

-no- dijo el doctor. 

-no? -respondió el rehén con los ojos abiertos como platos. 

-no, se que hay algo mas. No se si es del caso o de otra cosa, pero no quieres decirlo. Dímelo Sherlock, o juro que me voy. Me voy de verdad. 

Sherlock se puso serio , trago saliva, cerro los ojos y respiro profundamente. Abrió los ojos y miro a su compañero que permanecía expectante a la vez que alerta como el excombatiente que era. 

-Te amo John. 

El detective cogió por los hombros a su compañero en un rápido movimiento y se agacho para besarlo. 

John le empujo un poco hacia atrás, y le devolvió a su posición original. 

Watson quedó atónito. su cara era un cuadro, sus pómulos cayeron, su ceño de desfrunció y su pequeña boca se abrió un poco, a causa de la conmoción. 

entonces cerro la boca y volvió a fruncir el ceño. 

-no te lo crees ni tu Sherlock.- dijo enfadado pero con una sonrisa en la boca, como aquel que ha descifrado una complicada trama.- esto es como la broma de la bomba en el metro! me dices esto para que sea yo el que me sienta culpable y acabemos esta discusión! siempre te ríes de mi pero esta vez no cuela! 

La expresión de Sherlock no cambiaba, solo sus ojos cambiaban. John vio que empezaban a humedecerse y enrojecerse. Y sus iris color hielo se desdibujaban con el blanco que los rodeaba. Sherlock apretó la mandíbula y parpadeó una vez para calmar las lagrimas y cogió aire. 

Al ver esto John volvió a cambiar la cara, ya no sonreía, su cara era de sorpresa y de miedo, con los ojos abiertos mirando a su compañero, pero no se movía ni decía nada. 

-John, nunca te has preguntado porque he hecho todo lo que he hecho? Fingí mi muerte, estuve 2 años vagando por el mundo desactivando al equipo de Moriarty. Hable en tu boda e hice chistes-una pequeña sonrisa cuzo su boca y desapareció al instante-. Compuse la mas preciosa canción que pude componer para tu boda. Recibí un disparo de tu mujer, la perdoné y la ayudé a tener una nueva identidad. MATÉ A UN HOMBRE, JOHN! -Sherlock había ido subiendo la intensidad de su voz con cada palabra, termino esta ultima frase gritando y una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla. Tenía la respiración agitada y cogía a su compañero por los hombros. 

John lo miraba sin decir nada, era como si estuviera congelado por lo que oía. 

-Te amo de verdad. No se que ha pasado pero es así... Cuando estaba en el quirófano muerto por el disparo, solo pensaba que estarías abandonado de nuevo, que te sintieras solo y que te sintieras una mierda.-dijo recordando las palabras que había pronunciado el soldado hacia un instante- y volví John, volví por ti.- Sherlock apretó un poco la presión que hacia en los hombros del doctor, ahora no estaba claro quien era el rehén de quien. 

John respiraba agitado, bajo la vista y miró al infinito, hacia el cuello de su compañero, pero como si no tuviera ningún obstáculo y pudiera ver el horizonte. Sherlock lo miraba esperando una respuesta. 

-John... mi corazón latió por ti. Ninguna otra cosa me hizo volver. Solo tu. -dijo terminando con un susurro. 

El doctor recordó que el cirujano le contó que cuando Sherlock murió, lo desentubaron, y estuvo muerto unos minutos, y de repente, el solo, volvió a latir. No se lo podía creer. En verdad ese hombre era increíble.... Y estaba esperando. 

-John? -Sherlock estaba preocupado, su amigo no reaccionaba. ni para bien ni para mal. 

-Y que quieres que te diga Sherlock?-le miro con cara seria y fría aunque con ojos un poco vidriosos.- ¿Cuántas reacciones mías has deducido?. Cuenta- el soldado le miraba. De nuevo, su voz era de hielo. 

Sherlock miro hacia todos lados y hablo con la voz entrecortada. Esa no era una de las reacciones que había deducido. 

\- al rededor de 8. 

-enuméramelas. -era cortante y apretaba los labios, su cara era el reflejo de la ira misma. 

-Tengo una bolsa de hielo en el congelador por si me golpeabas, esa era la reacción mas lógica. -el soldado aguardaba, quería mas deducciones- Otra opción era que me hubieras gritado y te hubieras ido.-seguía esperando, con la expresión helada. Sherlock suspiro y lo miro a los ojos, con esa cara que John llamaba "perro abandonado".- no... no se. Ahora no se. No se que mas podría haber pasado, no soy nada experto en este campo, era mentira que tuviera 8 deducciones. Lo siento.- zanjo e izo una mueca apretando el labio inferior, a modo de disculpa. 

-eres un idiota- meneo la cabeza sin dejar de mirarle. 

El ex-soldado se marcho poco a poco y volvió John. Pero no miraba a Sherlock, volvía a mirar al infinito, con la mirada perdida a través del cuello del detective. 

-Y si hubiera dejado que me besaras.-hizo una pausa- Que habría pasado? no piensas en todas las consecuencias. Y si yo...- paro de hablar y trago saliva. y apretó de nuevo la solapa de la chaqueta de su compañero con rabia- y si yo sintiera o mismo, Sherlock? -su voz se rompía. y aunque su compañero no le miraba, el detective pudo ver que por sus mejillas sonrosadas brotaban lagrimas. 

Sherlock abrió la boca para decir algo pero no sabia que decir, no es que no fuera un experto en esas situaciones, es que no sabia nada de ellas. 

John alzó la cara y le miró fijamente. Sus ojos estaban tristes, rojos y llenos de lágrimas, pero su boca tenia una mueca de enfado. Cogió aire y con un rápido movimiento intento zafarse del detective , que todavía le cogía por los hombros. Sherlock apretó y no dejó que se fuera, era muy hábil en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, lo agarro con fuerza y lo abrazó. 

-Lo siento John. No debería haberte dicho...- no pudo terminar la frase, no quería repetirlo, y en el fondo no se arrepentía, lo había tenido guardado mucho tiempo.-lo siento, de verdad. 

John lloraba sin hacer ruido entre los brazos del detective, no se movía, solo estaba allí. Eso hacia que Sherlock se preocupara más. Sabía lo que a su compañero le importaban las apariencias y lo que dijeran de ellos. Esto no podía acabar bien. 

Sherlock empezó a respirar mas rápido, estaba cogiendo fuerzas, apretó la mandíbula, y con una mano levantó la cara de su compañero que lo miraba como si su mundo de hubiera derrumbado. -Lo siento John- Susurró. 

De pie en esa habitación algo cambió. Cambio en los dos. El corazón de Sherlock se había descongelado y el de John... John no sabía donde estaban todos los trozos que formaban su corazón. 

Se miraron en silencio y John parpadeo, como si saliera de un trance. Tal cual tenia a su compañero delante se alzó lentamente y le besó. Fue un beso suave, corto y miedoso, cuando se separó, Sherlock lo miraba atónito, como quien ve una aparición o un fantasma . 

-John... - Susurró. y le miro de un ojo a otro con mirada inquisitiva, intentando averiguar que sucedía en la 

mente de su amigo. 

John le miraba pero no decía nada, estaban los dos ahí de pie, abrazados sin decir nada. Solo se miraba. 

Sherlock se agachó y volvió a besarle, esta vez un beso más largo, y el doctor le devolvió el beso. Respiraban acelerados, y cuando separaron las cabezas Sherlock vio que su compañero no abría los ojos. Los tenía cerrados, y brotaban lágrimas. 

-John?- Sherlock le miraba un poco asustado. "se desmorona" pensó que se quedaría así de por vida. 

-Y ahora que, Sherlock? que quieres que haga?- dijo al cabo de unos momentos e hizo una pausa. -que quieres que haga con mi vida, con Mary y con mi hija. Que... 

-Nada- le cortó. 

-¿que?- John estaba perplejo- ¿nada? 

-Nada John. No te pido nada, no quiero nada. Nunca he tenido nada parecido a lo que tu crees que te pido, y debes saber que lo que no se conoce no se extraña.- hizo una pausa, y al ver que su compañero no parecía entenderlo, continuó- John, quiero estar con tigo, pero no hace falta que nada cambie. Se mi compañero, nada mas. Ayúdame a resolver casos, se mi amigo y nada mas. Te lo he dicho porque... necesitaba decírtelo, y creo que necesitabas saberlo.(por no contar que le había obligado a ello) 

John no salía de su perplejidad, ¿no se había dado cuenta que no era por lo que había dicho el, si no por lo que habían dicho y hecho los dos?. Se separo de su compañero y se sentó en el sofá grande, con los codos en las rodillas y tapándose la cara. Sherlock quedó de pie, y pasó unos segundos con los brazos entreabiertos en el lugar que había dejado John. después se metió las manos en los bolsillos al no saber que hacer. 

-No- dijo John. 

-no?- preguntó con miedo. 

\- Después de esto no puedo hacer como si no hubiera pasado, Sherlock. 

Sherlock abrió la boca de la impresión, lo iba a perder. Notó una presión en el pecho. 

-Está bien, John. -hizo una pausa para coger fuerzas y bajo la mirada al suelo- ve a casa con Mary, es lo adecuado. 

-no. -dijo de nuevo- Mary piensa que me quedaré toda la noche trabajando y echándote la bronca. Si vuelvo así... sospechará, ella me lee como tú...-esta ultima parte salió como un susurro sin fuerza. 

El detective miró por la habitación, buscando una respuesta. 

-Tienes tu habitación arriba, esta como la dejaste, puedes pasar la noche aquí, y mañana...-hizo una pausa y cogió aire- puedes irte. Y, o volver y ayudarme con el caso, o...no volver.- estas ultimas palabras se le atragantaron al decirlas. 

John le miró. Con la mirada de un niño que no entiende porque no le escuchan los mayores. 

-no, Sherlock.- miró al infinito y su expresión cambió. Apareció el soldado. Algo había pasado por su mente, algo que le hizo reaccionar. Se puso de pie como el que recibe una orden.- Sherlock, me quedaré en tu habitación con tigo. Solo pasaré la noche, no quiero pensar en que pasará mañana ni en nada. y...- no termino la frase, parpadeó como quien sale de un shock y se dirigió a la habitación de Sherlock. 

El detective le miraba sin saber que hacer, las relaciones interpersonales eran agotadoras, tardó unos 

segundos en reaccionar. Entonces se apresuró a seguir a John al cuarto. Cuando llegó John seguía con el aspecto de soldado, sentado en el borde de la cama y desatándose los zapatos. 

Sherlock estaba en la puerta sin hablar y sin moverse, no sabia que hacer. Estaba paralizado por el miedo de no controlar la situación. 

-que lado de la cama quieres?- preguntó cortante el soldado. 

-em... el izquierdo. - hablaba entre susurros y estaba colorado y asustado. 

-perfecto. Me quedo en el de la puerta, espero que no te importe que duerma en camiseta, no tengo pijama. - su compañero hablaba como si fuera un autómata, no tenia vida en el tono, lo decía como quien recita el abecedario. Eso le preocupó aun más. 

-John.... -empezó a decir, pero paró al ver que el soldado se quedaba en calzoncillos y camiseta y se metía en la cama. 

-Sherlock, entra en la cama. ya.- sonó como una orden. John se había tumbado de costado y daba la espalda a Sherlock. 

Acató la orden, mas por no saber que hacer que por otra cosa. No sabía que le pasaba a John, y no quería recibir un puñetazo por decir o hacer algo inapropiado. 

De espaldas a el, Sherlock se puso en pijama y se metió en su lado de la cama, al entrar vio que John estaba girado hacia el, arremolinado entre las sabanas, tapado hasta la nariz. La parte visible estaba sonrojada y no le miraba, solo tenia los ojos abiertos, nada más. 

Sherlock se acostó mirando a John. Ese hombre le estaba asustando más que la misión suicida de Mycroft. 

Pero era John, por dios... 

Tomó una decisión y se acercó un poco a él, quería volver a estar como en el salón, había sido la vez que habían estado mas cerca y ahora aunque estaban a menos de medio metro lo sentía a kilómetros. Se acercó un poco mas, mirándolo con sus ojos azules, esperando alguna reacción. Nada. Ya estaba a menos de un palmo de él y no pasaba nada. Notaba la respiración agitada de John, nada más. Pensaba que estaría a punto de saltar y noquearle, pero no fue así. Parpadeo como si saliera de un trance, y le miró. 

-lo siento, alguien tenia que tomar la decisión, y supongo que en este campo soy yo un poco mas experto- al decir esto Sherlock lo miró y se dio cuenta que cuando John entraba en modo "soldado" era para reaccionar y tomar decisiones que de otro modo no tomaría. Seguía pensando que era en hombre mas valiente que había conocido, y esto lo corroboraba. Alguien con miedo al que dirán y estaba en la cama con otro hombre. 

Ahora parecía más relajado, y le miraba, su mirada reflejaba más miedo y pena que cualquiera que le hubiera visto. Sherlock se acercó y se acurrucó junto a él. Solo quería sentirlo ahí a su lado. Sus negros rizos quedaban justo delante de la barbilla de John y John solo veía su pelo castaño arremolinado delante suyo y notó que Sherlock estaba en posición fetal, acurrucado junto a él. Inclinó la cabeza y juntó su cara al pelo de Sherlock. Su respiración era rápida y con cada bocanada de aire olía los cabellos de su compañero. Se le hizo un nudo en el estomago, el había provocado esta situación con su pataleta y su reacción, por una vez Sherlock no era el culpable. 

-Sherlock, ven- susurró pasando el brazo por debajo de su cabeza a modo de almohada y le rodeó con sus brazos. Entendió que su compañero lo que mas necesitaba era contacto con él, y aunque nunca lo había tenido ni necesitado ahora parecía un hombre roto, como si solo fuera una carcasa de lo que había sido. Recordaba al Detective Asesor Sherlock Holmes altivo que había bajado del avión horas antes, esa coraza se había roto en pedazos y solo quedaba Sherlock . Lo abrazó con fuerza y le besó la frente. Los ojos del 

detective estaban llorosos de nuevo, cuando John lo apretó notó una punzada en el pecho y su respiración se aceleró. 

Sherlock pensó que aunque la situación había sido horrible, el resultado no estaba tan mal. Había estado con algunas personas en la cama, haciéndose el enamorado y fingiendo ser cariñoso para conseguir lo que quería, pero aquí no fingía, era lo que quería, lo que había deseado estos últimos largos años. 

Levanto la cabeza y le miro a los ojos para comprobar que era realmente John quien le abrazaba. John notó una punzada, estaban tan cerca, los ojos de Sherlock estaban preciosos cuando lloraba, como si fueran de cristal. 

Fue algo instintivo, algo que había deseado en el fondo de su alma desde el principio, algo que todos sabían menos él, no se lo podía creer pero realmente amaba a ese hombre. Cogió la cara de Sherlock y le besó de nuevo. El beso que empezó suavemente, solo caricias labios contra labios, hasta que John no podía mas, se iba excitando a cada roce de los labios y de su cuerpo. Se apretó y lo rozó sutilmente con su lengua, Sherlock soltó un gemido y abrió la boca para unir su lengua a la de él. 

Con cada roce de sus lenguas solo empeoraban la situación, cada vez mas excitados y se agarraban con mas fuerza, sus respiraciones se mezclaban al jadear. John subió el pijama de Sherlock y se lo sacó por la cabeza de un tirón, su pelo alborotado revoloteó y volvió a su sitio, jadeaba y sus ojos reflejaban miedo. Cuando John vio esto paró por un momento, ¿que estaba haciendo? no podía ser así. Sherlock estaba con un codo apoyado en la cama y el otro brazo en la cintura de su compañero. Lo miró a la luz que entraba del salón. Su cuerpo era atlético y su fina piel color porcelana hacia que la mano que tenia John sobre su cadera pareciera color canela en comparación. No podía ser así, John pensó en su primera vez, y en como le hubiera gustado que fuera. Y no era así. 

Paso su mano lentamente por su cadera subiendo por su pecho, pasando por su cuello lentamente. No dijo nada, pero Sherlock se calmo un poco y cerró los ojos, normalizando un poco su respiración. Se incorporó para llegar a él y le acaricio la espalda mientras besaba su pecho y su cuello. Su piel se sentía cálida y suave bajo sus labios. (Nuca hubiera pensado que un hombre pudiera ser tan suave). Saco lentamente la lengua entre sus labios al besar su cuello, y recibió un gemido y un pequeño movimiento de caderas como respuesta. Se acerco más a él y puso su pierna entre las de Sherlock, rozando su entrepierna notando su erección palpitar en su muslo. Parecía que no lo estaba haciendo tan mal después de todo. 

Sherlock lo rodeo con sus brazos apretando sus caderas hacia el, y dando un fuerte empujón al muslo de John... Maldijo en alto con un quejido. John sonrió en su cuello 

\- Cuidado con los empujones- susurró. Sherlock sonrió un poco y le cogió el culo con fuerza 

\- ya me he dado cuenta, tarde pero lo he notado- dijo sonriendo. Parecía que se había acostumbrado a esa nueva situación de intimidad, y estaba más relajado y confiado. Sherlock en pantalón de pijama y John con camiseta interior y calzoncillos, "momento adecuado para avanzar un poco" se dijo John a si mismo. Bajo su mano por su espalda, al llegar a la goma del pijama paro un momento indeciso, el nunca había hecho esto con un hombre, ¿y ahora estaba pensando en meter su mano en los pantalones? igual era suficiente por esa noche, pero... no sabia si seria capaz de haber otra, la decisión que tomó en el salón era irrevocable, lo que pasara tenia que pasar esa noche o ninguna. Sherlock se movió y le besó metiendo la lengua en su boca y juntándola con la suya, eso enloqueció al doctor y ya sin que poder pensar en nada mas, metió su mano en los pantalones y agarro la erección con fuerza. Sherlock gimió en su boca y arqueó su espalda. Había sido muy brusco... de nuevo. Aflojo la presa y la movió lentamente, el pene de Sherlock era bastante largo pero no extremadamente grueso, y aunque había pensado lo contrario a John le estaba encantando cogerlo y masturbar a su compañero, que gemía con cada movimiento de su mano. "está poco tocado" pensó sonriendo. Era muy sensible a cualquier movimiento de su mano, y era igual de suave que el resto de su cuerpo, todavía no estaba preparado para verlo pero tocarlo no estaba nada mal. 

Sherlock estaba enloqueciendo con cada caricia "¿verdaderamente la ciencia y la razón merecían mas la pena que esa nueva sensación?" en ese momento su mente estaba nublada y solo quería mas contacto físico, necesitaba que su compañero recorriera cada parte de su cuerpo, sentía que no haber sido tocado todo este tiempo era lo que le había ido alejando cada vez mas del resto de la gente. Quería tocar y ser tocado, quería compensar todo ese tiempo que había sentido que eso no era necesario. Ahora se daba cuenta que lo que sentía ahora no lo sentía de ninguna otra forma con la ciencia y la razón. Ahora con la mente nublada, con la mano de John en sus pantalones y sus lenguas entrelazadas, veía las cosas mas claras que nunca, y no con la razón, si no con su lado mas visceral, ningún hemisferio de su cerebro parecía querer funcionar, solo la parte de sus impulsos mas primarios. El resto estaba desconectado y descansando y le encantaba. Sentía miedo, euforia, ansiedad, placer y no podía hacer nada que no pareciera sugerir su compañero, no estaba en su materia y estaba perdido, dependiendo completamente de lo que le indicaran hacer. 

John sacó su mano lentamente del pantalón y se separo un poco de Sherlock, que respiraba fuertemente subiendo y bajando el pecho, con los labios entre abiertos y enrojecidos por los besos, que hacían juego con sus mejillas ruborizadas. John sonrió al verlo, Sherlock Holmes indefenso y pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos. Era embriagador ser el centro de atención de Sherlock Holmes. 

Se incorporó y se quieto la camiseta. Cuando saco la cabeza, su compañero lo miraba de arriba a abajo incrédulo. John sonrió, ¿acaso pensaba que estaría con la camiseta todo el rato?. Su sonrisa se torno un poco maléfica a lo que Sherlock (que ya sabia lo que pensaba) abrió los ojos sin decir nada. John bajó sus calzoncillos, sonrojándose hasta lo imposible y sin mirar hacia la cara de Sherlock. "por dios" se moría de vergüenza por sus actos. Años atrás cuando Harry le expuso abiertamente su homosexualidad John había reaccionado incomodo y sin creérselo, lo que había causado una de sus discusiones que hizo que no se hablaran durante 6 meses. No porque John fuera homófogo, si no porque no se imaginara que su hermana fuera capaz de... en el fondo no sabia porque había reaccionado así, ahora se planteaba si era porque él no había podido hacerlo. 

Pos debajo de las sabanas sacó sus calzoncillos y los tiró al suelo. Cuando cogió fuerzas levanto la vista y Sherlock lo miraba los ojos sin apartar la mirada, como si lo que pudiera ver fuera demasiado para él. John se acercó y cuando le besó se fueron relajando y excitando a la vez. El mal trago estaba claro que lo afrontaban juntos. Cogió la mano de su compañero y se la llevó a la entre pierna. Cuando Sherlock lo acaricio los dos gimieron de placer. Lo sostenía como si cogiera a un pájaro herido y lo movía lentamente casi rozándole solamente, lo que excitaba todavía mas a John, pues él no tenia tantos miramientos con sigo mismo y eso en lugar de calmar su ardor estaba haciendo que le quemara hasta la parte baja del estomago y acaloraba su cuello y su pecho. Comprendió porque Sherlock había gemido de esa forma con su agarre, si alguna vez se había masturbado (ya no estaba seguro de nada) lo debía hacer como le estaba tocando a él, lentamente, disfrutando de cada caricia, poniendo todo su alma, como cuando tocaba el violín. 

John bajó lentamente los pantalones del pijama, dejando la erección al descubierto. Apretando su muslo contra ella. Sherlock gemía en su boca con cada bocanada de aire. Estaban llegando a su limite, John pensó que Sherlock tendría un ataque al corazón si lo alargaban demasiado. Respiraba como si hubiera corrido una maratón y su corazón palpitaba tan rápido y fuerte que podía ver los latidos en su cuello. Se deslizó encima de Sherlock con una mano en su pecho y otra cogiendo suavemente las dos erecciones, moviéndolas a la vez. Todavía no se había atrevido a mirar demasiado y cuando lo hizo le excito lo que vio. Sus dos penes estaban frotándose juntos, pensaba que se podría correr solo de verlo. Pero no quería hacerlo, llegados a este punto en las relaciones que había tenido con mujeres había habido penetración, y esta no podía ser una excepción. Miro a Sherlock y comprendió que con lo sensible que era y siendo su primera vez podría darle un ataque si le penetraba. Solo con tocarle gritaba de placer y maldecía. Lo vio claro y no le gustó la conclusión. 

-Dios santo- dijo entre susurros, paró de masturbarlos y lentamente alejo su mano. 

Sherlock lo miro sonrojado y jadeando, con los ojos inquisitivos para averiguar que pasaba ahora. John tomo aire y se llevo una mano a la boca, tapándosela hizo un movimiento que Sherlock no acertó a ver y llevó su 

mano hacia atrás. 

-Sherlock, mírame a los ojos, ¿vale? necesito concentrarme unos segundos pero necesito ayuda.- su cara era una expresión extraña que Sherlock no conocía, como cuando a alguien le dan una mala noticia de algo que no se puede detener. Se dio cuenta, John estaba con su mano hacia atrás porque estaba haciéndose eso a si mismo. No podía ni decir la palabra en sus pensamientos. 

-No, no por favor, no hace falta, de verdad.. 

-Cállate Sherlock!- ordenó John- así no me ayudas. 

-John no... 

-Shhh!!- Le cortó John y Se agacho rápidamente a besarle para que no dijera nada, Tenía un dedo en su interior, intentando agrandarlo, y que Sherlock no parara de ponerle nervioso no ayudaba. Se relajó un poco e introdujo un segundo dedo y gimió en la boca de Sherlock que lo abrazaba sin hacer nada más. Notaba que se le bajaba un poco la erección, pero no podía ocuparse de todo. 

-Sherlock, cógelas, haz algo, pon un poco de tu parte. -dijo entre sus labios. 

El obediente alumno las cogió tímidamente y las movió arriba y abajo las dos juntas. John no podía mas, y puso su boca en el cuello de Sherlock y empezó a gemir sonoramente, ya le daba igual que la señora Hudson les oyera o que se enterara todo el vecindario, su cerebro no daba para mas. Metió tercer dedo y vio que estaba lo suficiente dilatado. Alejó su mano y se incorporó un poco. 

-Tienes que concentrarte vale?- Sherlock lo miraba asombrado, ese hombre no paraba de sorprenderle- Tienes que controlarte y no moverte. Esto es... puedes hacerme daño ¿entiendes? 

Este solo asintió sin decir nada y su compañero cogió su pene y lo colocó en su entrada. Sherlock pronunció "dios" mas alto de lo que debía y John sonrío con picardía. 

-preparado?- y empezó a bajar lentamente concentrándose para relajar el esfínter y que entrara sin hacer demasiado destrozo a su paso, paso de ser doloroso a placentero en un momento, solo tenia medio pene dentro y empezó a moverse arriba y abajo para dilatar mas la entrada. Sherlock gemía ruidosamente y le sujetaba las caderas. Sherlock lo sentía tan prieto que el primer agarre de John era una mera caricia para la fricción que notaba en ese momento. La entrada estrecha, las paredes lisas y calientes, le estaban volviendo loco, no aguantaría nada si seguía así. Ni siquiera se había percatado de que no estaba dentro del todo, pero pronto se daría cuenta. John se relajó y bajo todo lo que pudo hasta que su culo choco con las caderas de Sherlock, soltando un gemido grave, Sherlock gritó de placer y como un resorte agarró a su compañero y lo volteó en la cama quedando encima de él respirando agitadamente y con el rostro en tensión. Cuando se dio cuenta John le miraba sin saber que hacer, parecía con miedo, estaba en una posición delicada, con las piernas abiertas rodeando la cintura de Sherlock y Sherlock dentro de él. Se Agacho hacia el y le beso lentamente a modo de disculpa y se empezó a mover dentro y fuera de él, poco a poco, calculando cada gemido de John, calculando el grado de dolor y de placer. No aguantaría mucho pero intentaría que fuera lo menos doloroso posible, John se había sacrificado por los dos. Agarró la erección de John y la movió al mismo ritmo que sus embestidas, aprendía rápido y le estaba encantado el resultado. 

Después de unos cuantos movimientos pensó que no podía mas, notaba el glande hinchado y durísimo que sin duda era un aviso a la eyaculación. Miro a su compañero y este asintió con la cabeza besándole con mas fuerza. Sherlock gimió primero, notó como un calor intenso y un placer enloquecedor le envolvían, se corrió dentro con un ultimo empujón profundo. Luego paro lentamente las embestidas mientras aceleraba el ritmo de la masturbación de John y entonces este gimió y se encorvó, corriéndose sobre su abdomen y pecho. Sherlock salio lentamente, le dolía muchísimo el pene, pero había merecido la pena. Le besó y cayó rendido a su lado. Al final es que había tomado la iniciativa era Sherlock. John estaba impresionado porque aunque le 

había dolido al principio, había sido la mejor experiencia sexual que había tenido en su vida. Ahora estaban los dos tumbados boca arriba intentando calmar su respiración, sin decir nada. 

Sherlock se giró hacia él y volvió a ponerse en posición fetal sin dejar de mirarlo. 

-No dejas de sorprenderme- dijo sonriendo levemente, todavía con los pómulos enrojecidos por la excitación- La única persona en el mundo que no me aburre. 

John sonrió y le miró- mas vale que me vaya limpiar o dejaré todo perdido- sonrió mientras se incorporaba algo dolorido. 

-Esta será nuestra única noche ¿verdad? 

John se giró y vio la expresión derrotada de su compañero, creía que no se había dado cuenta de lo que le pasaba por la mente pero obviamente no podría engañarle. 

-¿porque dices eso? 

-Has hecho todo lo que podías imaginar en la primera noche porque... no habrá más. -aseguró 

John apretó los labios. 

-es una situación delicada, Sherlock. Tengo que pensar muchas cosas. Lo sabias perfectamente.-hizo una pausa mirando hacia su anillo de bodas- deja que piense esta noche... y mañana te comento que decisión he tomado ¿de acuerdo? 

Sherlock solo asintió y se dio la vuelta en la cama. John se dirigió al baño, se limpio y cuando se giró al espero del lavabo para lavarse las manos se miro fijamente -¿que estas haciendo Doctor Watson?- dijo entre dientes. Se lavó las manos y salió, decidido a vestirse y salir por la puerta. Entró en la habitación y cogió sus calzoncillos y su camiseta del suelo y se los puso. Miró hacia la cama, Sherlock estaba de espaldas a él y se había puesto el pijama de nuevo. Vio sus rizos oscuros posados en la almohada y su caja torácica subir y bajar con una respiración acelerada. John sonrió, se hacia el dormido pero seguía despierto. Apagó la luz del salón y se metió en la cama acurrucado contra la espalda de su compañero. Entonces escucho un bajo murmullo -Pensaba que te vestirías y te irías- John se puso tenso un segundo, avergonzado por haberlo solo imaginado. Le abrazo y Sherlock se volvió para pegar su cara de nuevo a su cuello, usando el brazo de John como almohada, como al principio de la noche, y después de un casto beso se abrazaron y Sherlock cayó dormido con una respiración acompasada. John estuvo bastante rato dando vueltas a todo y al final sucumbió también al cansancio. Mañana Seria otro día y ya había tomado una decisión.


	2. A la mañana siguiente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de una noche de confesiones, dura y dulce a la vez, llegaba una mañana de decisiones.

capitulo 2: A la mañana siguiente

John salio lentamente del sueño, notando la luz a través de sus parpados cerrados. Respiro profundamente mirando a través de sus ojos entornados. Había una ventana frente a el, no la reconocía. Respiro de nuevo acomodándose boca arriba en la cama, que tampoco reconocía. Estaba ese momento entre el sueño y la vigilia, en el que tienes la mente en blanco, como si nada hubiera pasado o fuera a pasar, un momento suspendido en el tiempo. Entonces noto a alguien moviéndose a su lado, acercando una cara calida a su hombro. Un pelo ondulado rebelde acariciando su mejilla. Respiro profundamente una vez mas, y un suave aroma inundo su respiración, si reconoció ese familiar olor. Sherlock. No pudo evitar sonreír. Todo fue claro en ese momento: La ventana de la habitación de Sherlock, su cama, su pelo, su olor. Notó una presión en su pecho al recordar la noche anterior. Tantos sentimientos contradictorios era abrumador. No sabía como se sentía en realidad: feliz, angustiado, realizado, culpable, liberado, amado... en ese momento hubiera deseado que el estado entre el sueño y la vigilia hubiera durado mas, la felicidad del ignorante. Sherlock puso su brazo sobre el y se acurruco mas contra el. Cualquier sentimiento contradictorio desaparecieron de su cabeza. La presión de su pecho se transformo en un calor agradable que le inundó el cuerpo. Giro hacia Sherlock abrazándolo con fuerza, con la respiración acelerada, enterrando su cara en el pelo de Sherlock. Necesitaba más de ese olor, necesitaba mas del contacto de ese cuerpo.   
Sherlock abrió los ojos y le miro con cara somnolienta, sonriendo suavemente - Ey!- dijo con voz ronca.  
John sonrió, ahora relajado- ey!- contestó imitando el saludo.   
Los dos rieron suavemente sin dejar de mirarse. John se puso serio al momento, lo miro a los labios y lo beso castamente. Sherlock solo lo miro un poco sorprendido, como si fuera algo nuevo, con mirada inquisitiva rastreo la expresión de su compañero intentado deducir si era un beso de despedida o una señal de la decisión que había tomado. No consiguió averiguarlo.  
Suspiró resignado, no le quedaba más opción.  
-Que... Que has decidido?  
-Soy un hombre práctico, lo sabes.- Sherlock intento no mostrar cambios en su rostro, pero John noto que contenía la respiración. John rió un poco, agitando suavemente el hombro de su compañero- Sherlock! respira!  
Sherlock se sonrojó y rió un poco, pero paro y le miro de nuevo - John... continua por favor-  
-He estado pensando, esto es complicado. No quiero perder esto- apretó suavemente a Sherlock- pero no quiero que cambie el resto.  
-Eso es poco probable, John.  
-Lo se...- trago fuerte y apretó la mandíbula.- pero quiero intentarlo por lo menos.-la comisura de su labio se curvó en una dulce sonrisa. Sherlock no sonreía, no era una sonrisa de felicidad, era triste.   
Asintió un poco triste- yo también quiero intentarlo- sonrió ligeramente imitando la sonrisa de de su compañero. El otro solo pudo sonreír abiertamente esta vez si de felicidad y besarlo, fue un beso dulce y largo sin lenguas ni deseo, si no dulce y suave. Cuando se depararon Sherlock estaba ruborizado con los labios entre abiertos, húmedos y sonrosados. John pensó que era lo mas hermoso que había visto nunca. Sherlock se aclaro la garganta parpadeando para volver a la realidad y cuando devolvió su típica mirada de "aquí no ha pasado nada", John soltó una carcajada y Sherlock se unió a él. Estaba resultando menos tenso de lo que esperaban.  
Cuando pararon de reír Sherlock le dijo- bueno, y que tal estas de... ya sabes- con una sonrisa perversa. John levanto las cejas divertido- bien jodido!- y ambos rieron de nuevo.  
Después de un momento solo se sonreían y aunque Sherlock no quería sacar el tema de nuevo pero no pudo detenerse.   
-Entonces. Que piensas hacer exactamente. Tienes un plan del que tenga que estar al día? que vas ha hacer hoy por ejemplo?  
John cogió aire y suavizo su sonrisa pero no desapareció del todo.- Bueno, mi plan para hoy es levantarme y ducharme, ir a la consulta y comprar el desayuno por el camino..- paro al ver la expresión de Sherlock- Sherlock, se suponía que hoy no estarías en Inglaterra, tenia una agenda, me comprometí en ir a la consulta, además de que... bueno, les había pedido hacer mas horas ya que no iba a resolver crímenes por una temporada...-  
-entiendo- sonaba algo frío, pero parecía mas herido que otra cosa.  
-Entonces... Iré a la consulta a decirles que ya no puedo hacer las horas que les dije y que solo iré cuando pueda- esta frase salió lentamente como cuando le explicas algo a un niño. Sherlock levanto una ceja pero no dijo nada.- Terminaré mi turno, y "tendré" que ir a comer con Mary porque me arreglaste la agenda ayer, te acuerdas?- Sonó un tono de reprimenda suave y Sherlock cerro los ojos dándose cuenta de la metedura de pata.  
-Lo siento-   
\- Bueno, ya esta hecho de todos modos. Cuando coma con Mary le diré que tenemos un caso entre manos y que no me pasare por casa en unos días, y le planteare la posibilidad de que entre semana o durante los casos me quede en Backer Street y los fines de semana y entre casos pasaré tiempo con ella- Los ojos de Sherlock estaban abiertos de par en par y su boca se abrió lentamente como para decir algo pero no salían palabras.  
\- no dejas de sorprenderme.  
-Lo se- sonrió divertido.  
-Estas seguro de eso?- Estaba atónito de lo que había oído.  
-Si, de momento intentare esto. No me gusta la idea de engañar a nadie pero... creo que ella también se guardo cosas no?- Fue muy duro, un golpe bajo. Pensó Sherlock.  
-No crees que te arrepentirás de eso, John. Tienes mucho que perder haciendo esto.  
-Lo se, pero hay cosas que perdería si no lo hago.- apretó un poco el abrazo y Sherlock soltó una bocanada de aire por la sensación.  
-Intentaré hacerlo llevadero. Solo... intentare que nada cambie.- sonrió solo con una comisura de su boca- Intentaré ser igual de desagradable e insoportable que siempre-  
Rieron de nuevo  
-No esperaba menos.- le dio un beso rápido- me tengo que ir. Volveré esta tarde. Al final no me voy ni a duchar- sonrió pensando en llevar el olor de Sherlock bajo la ropa.  
Salio de la cama ágilmente, parecía lleno de energía. Se puso los pantalones y el jersey. Sherlock lo miraba desde debajo de las sabanas, tapado hasta la nariz, observando cada movimiento, grabándolo en su palacio mental ya abarrotado de recuerdos de John, desde que lo conoció y mas abarrotado de recuerdos de la noche anterior, grabados a fuego en su memoria eidética.  
Se sentó en el borde de la cama para ponerse los zapatos y notó un dedo pasando por su columna, desde los omóplatos hasta el sacro, rápido y suave, y desapareció. Se giro a tiempo de ver la mano de Sherlock escondiéndose de nuevo bajo las mantas. "eso era una muestra de cariño?" John le sonrió ante el gesto y recibió un lento parpadeo como respuesta y se enterró mas en las mantas, un poco avergonzado por lo que parecía no haber podido evitar hacer. Se termino de atar los zapatos, le dio un beso en la sien- nos vemos mas tarde- y salio de la habitación.  
Sherlock pudo oírlo coger su chaqueta y salir por la puerta, bajando las escaleras apresuradamente. Solo deseaba que esta tarde las subiera igual de rápido, seria una buena señal.  
Se quedo en la cama, no quería levantarse, todo olía a John. Tenía un caso. Uno cuya numeración se salía de la tabla, pero solo quería estar en la cama un poco mas, eso era absurdo. Tomo una bocanada de aire y salio de la cama hacia el salón. Se puso su bata y se sentó en su sofá con las rodillas en el pecho y las manos juntas bajo la barbilla. Tenía un caso, pero su palacio mental estaba invadido por imágenes de John. Era absurdo. Se concentró e intento llevar todos los recuerdos a una sala para que no se enredaran con el resto. Orden. Lo necesitaba. Estaba tan concentrado que no vio a la señora Hudson entrar con una taza de té y unas pastas para el desayuno.   
-Vaya discusión que tuvisteis ayer, Sherlock! y yo pensando que te marchabas por una temporada. Cuando oí las voces casi pensé que eran ladrones hasta que oí que erais tu y John.- Sherlock desvió la mirada hacia la casera, nada. Ninguna señal en su rostro mostraba que además de la bronca hubiera oído algo mas. Suspiró y miro al infinito de nuevo.- Me alegro que estés de vuelta, pero tienes una pinta horrible Sherlock. Deberías darte una ducha, ya veras que te sentirás mejor. ¿tienes un caso nuevo difícil no? porque parece que no hayas dormido en toda la noche.  
-Gracias por el Té Señora Hudson, pero estoy algo ocupado en este momento.- su comportamiento cortante no pareció molestar demasiado a la casera.  
-Claro Querido. Come un poco, te vendrá bien.- y salio por la puerta, cerrándola silenciosamente tras ella.  
En cuanto se quedo solo Sherlock suspiro teatralmente aunque nadie lo escuchara, bebió un poco de té. Y volvió a su palacio mental, tenia que poner orden, Mycroft llegaría esa mañana con la información del caso Moriarty y tenia que estar todo en orden para cuando empezara el caso. John, John, John. Orden, orden, orden.  
Algo se movió en la puerta. Se oyó un golpe seco contra el suelo, un paraguas contra el suelo, de hecho. Desvió la mirada hacia el invasor, Mycroft. ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado? Miró el té, frío. En su palacio mental el tiempo no debía avanzar al mismo ritmo que en la aburrida realidad.   
-Estas realmente horrible hermanito- su tono de superioridad y sus palabras pulcramente pronunciadas atravesaron los oídos de Sherlock como dagas. Como odiaba esa pomposidad.- Esperaba verte radiante de energía esta mañana, y en cambio- señaló con su paraguas- mírate...en fin, supongo que habrás estado pensando en le caso Moriarty, buscando una explicación, por supuesto- ese tono, lo odiaba. Desvió la mirada hasta su hermano que había avanzado hasta el sofá de John y ahora se sentaba elegantemente colocando sus pantalones cuidadosamente para que no se arrugaran- Te he traído la información, por supuesto- dejó una fina carpeta cobre la mesa al lado del te frío.- no hay mucho, obviamente, pero se que podrás hacer algo con ello.  
El detective lo miro con la mirada helada y volvió a mirar al infinito y dijo- esta tarde te daré información.  
Al girar la cabeza y mirar hacia la chimenea apagada Mycroft vio una pequeña marca en la base el cuello de su hermano y no pudo evitar apretar la comisura de su labio conteniendo una sonrisa maliciosa. Un chupetón, decididamente.  
Se levantó lentamente- Espero que así sea, porque por el aspecto que tienes me preocupa que no estés al 100% para este caso.- avanzaba hacia Sherlock lentamente- Sabes lo que significa para todos, esto es importante.- Sherlock lo notaba acercarse, intento no mover un músculo. John, su olor, no se había duchado, llevaba el mismo pijama. ¿Cuan fino seria el olfato de su hermano?- deberías darte una ducha y ponerte al día, hermanito- acerco una mano a la solapa de la bata y le dio un suave aletazo para enfatizar- De verdad estas horrible- ese sutil movimiento llevo una fina corriente de aire hacia él. La comisura de su boca se tensó de nuevo. La colonia de John impregnaba a su hermano. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la salida- Espero noticias tuyas esta tarde, saluda a John de mi parte- ese ultimo tono burlón fue como una bala hacia Sherlock, cerro los ojos. Era obvio que Mycroft no era la señora Hudson, pero había preferido un hermano idiota en ese momento. Cogió el borde de su pijama y lo olió con fuerza. John, muy presente. Negó con la cabeza. Era cierto que una ducha le ayudaría. El olor de John le estaba bloqueando el resto de los sentidos. Se dirigió hacia el baño, una buena ducha le despejaría la mente, ahora que tenía la información tenía que estar en completas capacidades mentales.  
\------------------  
Medio día. Un pequeño restaurante en el centro. Mary sentada en una mesa doble mirando su reloj.  
John llego agitado.- Lo siento, ha sido una pesadilla la consulta- le dio un breve beso en los labios y se sentó frente a ella.  
-bueno, que tal? por lo que he leído en los periódicos no le has matado no? sino habría salido en primera plana. "El único detective consultor del mundo muere a manos de su socio y único amigo"- dice muy teatral haciendo un gesto con las manos a modo de cartel luminoso.  
John ríe- Ya, bueno, no, no le mate.  
-entonces? que tal? todo bien?  
John miro bajo sus pestañas y se aclaró la garganta- si, bueno, ya sabes. Es como un dolor en el culo- Apretó sus dedos contra el tabique de la nariz. "Dios! porque has dicho eso??" - no quiero hablar del tema.  
-está bien- apretó los labios a modo de "zanjado"- pedimos? estoy muerta de hambre! - rió  
-si, perfecto.- una sonrisa forzada.- Em... he pensado que como este caso es bastante complicado y está relacionado con Moriarty debería quedarme en Backer Street hasta que solucionemos algo- Ella lo miraba y asentía- Por no perder el hilo y todo eso- El hizo una mueca apretando los labios y asintiendo.  
-Claro, es lógico. Me parece bien.- bajo la mirada distraída hacia el menú.  
-bien.- había hecho algo horrible, se sentía una mierda, y feliz a la vez. Creía que se volvería loco a este paso, y no habían pasado ni 24h desde que esto había empezado. Obviamente la frase de macho que había soltado a Sherlock “ella también se guardó cosas” no le convencía lo mas mínimo. Pero no quería dejar lo que había empezado, Sherlock, no quería dejar lo que había empezado.


	3. Regreso a Backer Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bien, ahora tenía que enfrentarse al sociópata que le esperaba en su piso. No tenia muy claro lo que podría encontrarse cuando llegara. Si de normal Sherlock era totalmente impredecible, no quería ni imaginar lo que podría estar haciendo todo el día solo en piso, solo esperaba que estuviera centrado en el caso. No se habían mandado mensajes en todo lo que llevaban de día, cosa rara en Sherlock, por lo que estaba realmente angustiado por lo que podría encontrar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar! he estado muy liada con el trabajo, pero os gustará saber que tengo ya todo el fic estructurado! tengo el hilo argumental de principio a fin ;) espero que este capitulo os guste ^^

capítulo 3: regreso a Backer Street

La comida con Mary había sido bastante monótona. La conversación había ido sobre temas totalmente banales, cosa que el había agradecido al cielo. La mayor parte del tiempo Mary había hablado sobre algo relacionado con una vieja amiga suya de un antiguo trabajo, pero John no había escuchado ni la mitad de la conversación, se había limitado a asentir todo el rato y a sonreír cuando ella lo hacia. Se odiaba por ello, pero en ese momento no le interesaba lo mas mínimo la historia sobre una persona que no conocía de nada. ¿desde cuando no le interesaba lo que le decía su mujer? Aunque tubo que aceptar que con lo ha había sucedido en las ultimas 24h lo raro habría sido que se centrara en una conversación como esa. Cuando terminaron de comer se despidieron con un rápido beso y Mary le dijo- Tener cuidado, vale?- John asintió con media sonrisa y se separaron.

Bien, ahora tenía que enfrentarse al sociópata que le esperaba en su piso. No tenia muy claro lo que podría encontrarse cuando llegara. Si de normal Sherlock era totalmente impredecible, no quería ni imaginar lo que podría estar haciendo todo el día solo en piso, solo esperaba que estuviera centrado en el caso. No se habían mandado mensajes en todo lo que llevaban de día, cosa rara en Sherlock, por lo que estaba realmente angustiado por lo que podría encontrar.

Decidió ir caminando para pasar por el Tesco a por alimentos. Se suponía que Sherlock iría a una misión de no-retorno, por lo que imaginaba que no habría nada comestible en la casa. En ese momento se le cruzo por la cabeza que a las horas que eran probablemente Sherlock no habría comido nada en todo el día, y la noche anterior no cenaron, solo esperaba que la Señora Hudson le hubiera subido algo a Sherlock.

Compró un poco de todo en el supermercado, si iba a estar viviendo a tiempo parcial en la casa, mas valía abastecerse. De repente se paro en seco en uno de los pasillos, estaba en la zona de material sanitario. Giró la cabeza lentamente hacia el estante. Preservativos y lubricantes escrupulosamente colocados en el estante a la altura de la vista. Apretó el labio inferior y ladeo la cabeza con un ligero tic y se giro en redondo hasta enfrentarse a los productos. La noche anterior no habían estado preparados, si volvía a suceder debería... ¿volvería a suceder? dios santo, no se había planteado esto. Ni siquiera sabia si quería o si Sherlock querría... cerro los ojos ante la sensación que le encogió el pecho. Cogió aire, carraspeo y cogió rápidamente un paquete de preservativos y un bote de lubricante. En el momento que sus dedos tocaron el bote notó una pequeña arritmia y se sonrojo ligeramente mirando hacia los lados. !No era la primera vez que compraba estos productos! ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso? !no era como si el resto del mundo supiera que lo iba a usar con un hombre!. Se dirigió hacia la caja y la empleada del Tesco era una preciosa joven que le sonrió dándole las buenas tardes. John solo le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa apretando el labio inferior que bien podría llamarse mueca en lugar de sonrisa. La chica paso todos los artículos y cuando paso los preservativos y el lubricante John se tensó. Nada. La chica siguió pasando artículos. "Por dios, John ¿Qué esperabas? ¿la banda municipal?" pensó para si mismo. Pago y salió del Tesco. Se sentía bien el aire fresco de la tarde londinense, se sentía renovador. Después de unas respiraciones profundas se dirigió a Backer Street.

Al llegar no se escuchaba nada, subió las escaleras lentamente escuchando. Nada. Abrió la puerta del apartamento y se encontró a Sherlock sentado en el suelo, rodeado de papeles mirando hacia la pared de la cara sonriente que estaba empapelada con fotos y mapas y... una foto de Moriarty que le miraba desde la pared. Sintió un escalofrío. Había intentado no volver a ver la cara de ese hombre desde la "muerte" de Sherlock. Carraspeo para llamar la atención de Sherlock.

\- ¿ya estas con el caso?- dijo dejando las bolsas en el suelo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta. solo recibió un sonido gutural en contestación. John suspiro teatralmente. Ese hombre era terrible. Cogió las bolsas y se dirigió hacia la cocina.-Hay cosas que nunca cambian por lo menos- continuó con tono irritado mientras daba la espalda al salón y ponía las bolsas sobre la encimera de la cocina.

Comenzó a sacar los alimentos cuando notó un dedo que le recorría la columna desde los omóplatos hasta el sacro y una mano se quedaba en su cadera. se giro para ver a Sherlock que se había acercado y no lo había notado. Estaba muy cerca invadiendo su espacio y le miraba a los ojos. Dios, no estaba preparado para eso todavía, la parte de su cerebro no-soy-gay le tensó de inmediato y la parte que recordaba las caricias de la noche anterior le hizo ruborizar. Carraspeo y bajó la mirada hacia la encimera. Sherlock parpadeo y quito la mano de su cintura y se alejo un paso. Sherlock carraspeo también, no era lo que había esperado, o sí, en realidad había una posibilidad de que eso sucediera, y de que se hubiera replanteado todo después de volver a ver a Mary.

\- Deja que te ayude a colocar la compra- dijo volviéndose hacia las bolsas y sacar los productos.

La imagen del lubricante y los preservativos cruzo la mente de John y dio un respingo

\- no, da igual ya lo coloco yo, ponme al día con el caso mientras tanto- dijo mientras se interponía entre la bolsa y su compañero. Este le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Deja que te ayude y terminaremos antes y así podremos centrarnos en el caso- volviendo a intentar acercarse a la bolsa.

\- !no, déjalo, en serio! - el tono de voz de John era un poco mas alto -nunca me ayudas con estas cosas, no se porque tienes que hacerlo ahora, ni siquiera sabes donde van las cosas.- Los ojos de Sherlock se entrecerraron mirándole y John los noto en su nuca. Epifanía! El detective abrió los ojos.

\- ¿Qué has traído que no quieras que vea, John?- dijo sonriendo triunfante mientras retiraba John y empezaba a sacar los productos frenéticamente.

-¿que?! nada! estas paranoico!- su voz salió mas aguda de lo que quería.

De repente Sherlock paro en seco y metió las nos manos lentamente en la bolsa para coger los productos como si fueran pajarillos asustados. Los saco y se giro hacia John con mirada triunfante, sujetando los dos objetos en sus manos a la altura de su cara. Parecía sacado de un anuncio de productos para adultos.

-¿enserio John?- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

John estaba totalmente rojo. Le miró con el ceño fruncido y apretó el labio inferior.

-claro que es enserio. no se si te acordaras pero ayer no estábamos precisamente preparados. así que pensé que si alguna vez volvía a suceder seria mejor...- fue cortado por el detective, su mirada ya no era divertida, se podría decir que estaba entre asustado y desconcertado.

-¿si alguna vez vuelve a suceder, John? ¿te lo has pensado mejor? porque si es así ...

-A veces eres idiota! ¿crees que me lo he pensado mejor? que haya comprado _eso_ no te da ninguna pista?

Sherlock sonrió, negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento yo...

-no importa, Sherlock.- este sonrió también, no entendía como ese hombre podía ser tan inseguro para este tema y tan jodidamente brillante para el resto.

Entonces media sonrisa apareció en los labios del detective y ladeo la cabeza ligeramente.

-entiendo que hayas comprado esto- dijo mirando el bote de lubricante- pero esto? crees que vas a quedar embarazada? me parece que en la facultad de medicina te saltaste alguna clase.- dijo sacudiendo la caja de preservativos haciendo que sonara el contenido. y después lo desecho sobre la encimera.

John apretó los labios de nuevo.

-Obviamente no, pero hay otros motivos para usar preservativos.

-oh.-su sonrisa cayo de nuevo.

-si, oh. -dijo imitándolo.

-John, cuando volví, Mycroft se aseguro de hacerme un chequeo completo... yo.. bueno, estoy bien. y no he tenido relaciones con nadie desde que regresé. Excepto contigo, claro.

-bueno, y Janine.

Sherlock rió.

-no, Janine no. Solo contigo.

-oh.- pensó para si: era una farsa total entonces, siempre lo había dudado. Pero Janine había aguantado tanto tiempo con él sin sexo. Suponía que las mujeres y los hombres eran diferentes en ese aspecto, y parecía que esto confirmaba la regla.- ya pero tu no sabes si yo...

-John- Sherlock sonrió.- Eres medico, tu mujer esta embarazada, estoy seguro que estas bien.- Sin esperar respuesta agitó el bote de lubricante delante de ellos dos.- Así que es esto todo lo que necesitas para nuestras... reuniones.

John volvía a estar rojo.

-Para ya de hacer eso, dámelo!- y lanzo una mano para intentar capturar el bote, pero Sherlock lo esquivo y levanto el brazo por encima de su cabeza con mirada triunfante.

-cógelo- obviamente no llegaría a cogerlo, y no pensaba ponerse a dar saltos estúpidos para intentar cazarlo. Así que sonrió de medio lado y entrecerró los ojos, lanzando una mirada perversa a Sherlock, mientras bajaba los brazos y se daba la vuelta para dirigirse a la sala.

-no importa, de todos modos, el que lo va a necesitar la próxima vez vas a ser tu.

-¿que?- dijo mientras se dirigía a zancadas para alcanzarlo.

John se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y se rió- No pensarías que siempre seria así ¿verdad?- Sherlock lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, sujetando fuertemente la botella de lubricante que todavía llevaba en la mano. miró la botella y la tiro sobre el sillón de John. Este rió de nuevo.

\- Bueno, ponme al día con el caso- dijo intentando ponerse serio de nuevo mientras se giraba hacia el montón de papeles que el creía que estarías ordenados con un criterio "lógico" de Sherlock, aunque el creía que solo estaban tirados por todos lados.

-estas seguro, John. Se que la sola mención de Moriar---

-Estoy seguro! No soy una damisela victoriana que me vaya a desmayar por mencionar un nombre!- espetó, pero Sherlock noto que no pronuncio el nombre- De hecho te pido que me prometas que no me dejarás al margen de este caso, o de cualquier otro, quiero que me prometas que nunca me dejaras al margen- le miraba fijamente a los ojos.- Júrame que me dirás _todo_ , y cuando digo todo me refiero a _todo_.

El detective respiro lentamente con los ojos cerrados para volver a centrarse.

-Te lo prometo John- dijo suavemente mientras miraba fijamente a su compañero. Sherlock mentía con facilidad pero esta vez la promesa era honesta-siéntate con migo- dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo de nuevo, John lo hizo, intentando hacerse un hueco entre todos los documentos.- esta es la información que tienen hasta la fecha. Me he permitido adjuntar información del pasado referente a Moriarty, aunque no puede ser el por razones obvias, está la opción de que fuera uno de sus lugartenientes al que hubiera pasado por alto.- cogió uno de los papeles en silencio por un momento- aunque después de comprobar la información que me han dado esta mañana, esta claro que parece un imitador.

-un imitador? Dios, espero que no intente imitarlo del todo.- se frotó los ojos, pensando en todo lo que había causado ese hombre en sus vidas.

\- Es curioso que esa imagen halla llegado a todas las pantallas de Inglaterra justo en el momento en el que yo iba a salir del país para no regresar. Obviamente intentaba que no partiera.

-Crees que quería evitar que llegaras a tu destino? que no realizaras la misión de Mycroft?

\- no creo que sea tanto lo que yo podría hacer allí como lo que quiere que haga aquí.

-a que te refieres?

-"¿me has echado de menos?" obviamente ese regreso solo significa una cosa.

-el que?

El detective sonrió triunfante.

-El juego ha comenzado.

\-------------------

John había estado revisando todos los documentos mientras Sherlock se había ofrecido a colocar la compra. "luego tendré que recolocar todo" pensó. Había información de Moriarty de casos anteriores, información del gobierno referente a las emisiones del día anterior, gráficos y tablas,.... todo se mezclaba en su cabeza.

-bueno, entonces no saben de donde salió la emisión?

La voz de su compañero sonó desde la cocina.

-Solo saben que fue enviada desde un servidor indetectable, del mismo estilo que los que usaba Moriarty para hackear los televisores de los taxis, probablemente activada desde un dispositivo móvil en el momento en el que mi avión despegó. - dijo mientras volvía a la sala.

-quieres decir que esa persona es alguien cercano a nosotros?- se giro para mirarle desde el suelo.

\- no necesariamente, solo necesitaba saber que iba a salir del país. aunque tendré que prevenir a mi hermano de que revise su equipo, por si tiene alguna fuga de información.

John suspiró. Otro loco suelto detrás de Sherlock era lo ultimo que necesitaba, aunque en el fondo agradecía que hubiera aparecido en ese preciso momento, si no su amigo habría desaparecido de su vida de nuevo y probablemente no regresado jamás.

-entonces crees que no tiene ninguna relación con Moriarty?

\- yo no he dicho eso. De hecho sabe perfectamente su modus operandi. Todavía no descarto que algún miembro del equipo de Moriarty haya escapado.

-bien, y ahora ¿que?

-Esperar a que de el primer paso. llamaré a Mycroft para informarle.

-Pensé que dijo que se pasaría hoy.

-Se ha pasado esta mañana en persona para entregarme la información.- John asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía revisando los documentos, Sherlock trago fuerte- y ...

John se giro en redondo al oír el tono de su compañero.

-y?

\- te he prometido que te diría todo. No se si es relevante, pero... Esta mañana cuando ha llegado mi hermano yo... bueno, lo sabe.

-¿que?- su voz era aguda, sabia a que se refería con "lo sabe"- se lo has dicho????

-¿que? no! como piensas eso! el lo dedujo! obviamente...

-como?- dijo incrédulo.

-yo seguía en pijama esta mañana, no me había duchado. Es muy probable que oliera... que _te_ oliera. y además...- se separo el cuello de la camisa dejando al descubierto un ligero chupetón donde el cuello se une con el hombro.

-joder...- se tapo los ojos con una mano apretando sobre ellos.- no sabia que te había hecho eso.

-yo tampoco. Es extraño como ayer no fui consciente de todo lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, no es propio de mi. era como si mi cerebro no funcionara con normalidad.

John rio sin gracia.

-eres increíble- se destapo los ojos y le miró- ¿y ahora? crees que ...

-no lo dirá a nadie, John. No es idiota. Además a él le incomodan estos temas tanto o mas que a mi.-John suspiro.- lo que no puedo prometer es que no haga algún cometario afilado al respecto cuando no haya nadie delante.

John rio. -Eso es lo que menos me preocupa, las bromas de un cuñado repelente.

Sherlock levanto una ceja y sonrió- ¿cuñado?

John dejó de sonreír y se sonrojó.- bueno, yo... no, yo... lo he dicho sin pensar, perdona.

Pero Sherlock no estaba molesto. Se acercó a él y se agacho en cuclillas para ponerse a su altura, pero dejando una distancia de seguridad entre ellos.

-¿en que lugar me deja a mi si Mycroft es tu cuñado?-dijo sonriendo.

-Sherlock, basta.- pero el también sonreía.

se miraban los dos, cerca, pero lejos a la vez. John soltó aire y dejo de sonreír y noto un calor en el pecho al mirar a los ojos y los labios del detective. Cuando este se dio cuenta también dejo de sonreír y se tensó, frunciendo un poco el ceño y su respiración se aceleró. John sonrió ligeramente, se apoyó en el suelo para acortar las distancias, acercando su cara a la de su compañero. Sherlock se inclinó hacia delante cerrando los ojos a medida que se acercaba a los labios de John.

El sonido del teléfono móvil de Sherlock retumbo en la sala.

Los dos soltaron el aire que habían retenido, totalmente molestos.

-lo siento, debe ser mi hermano para que le informe del caso.- dijo mientras iba a ponerse en pie. pero John le agarro del cuello de la camisa para que le mirara.

-Odio a tu hermano y ahora mas que nunca, le puedes llamar mas tarde- subió la mano hasta la mejilla del detective y se acerco a él. Le besó suavemente, sus labios juntos sin presión, casi en una caricia. Sherlock puso su mano sobre el hombro de John y le devolvió el beso. Suave, sin lenguas, solo pequeños besos en los labios del otro, mientras el teléfono seguía sonando. Sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas, y el detective se acercó mas rodeándolo con los brazos. Estaban los dos de rodillas encima de los documentos, con sus cuerpos apretados por el abrazo. John deslizo su lengua sobre los labios de su compañero, que le contesto con un gemido al tiempo que abría ligeramente la boca para acompañar con su lengua. El móvil ya no sonaba. los minutos pasaban y sus besos se volvían mas ansiosos, mientras sus manos acariciaban el cuerpo del otro.

El móvil del medico empezó a sonar en su chaqueta que estaba en el perchero de la entrada.

Se separaron y se miraron perplejos. El detective cerro los ojos y negó con la cabeza. John le acaricio la mejilla dejándole ir.

Sherlock se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el perchero. Saco el móvil. Era Lestrade. Respiró profundamente para calmarse y se aclaró la garganta para que su voz sonara lo mas normal posible.

-Espero que sea urgente Lestrade.- Su tono frio y cortante, pero un poco ronco.

-Lo es. Han robado un cargamento de armas en el aeropuerto de Luton. Y han dejado una nota.

-Una nota?- el tono era interesado

-si, deberías verlo. Tu nombre escrito con pintura en una de las cajas vacías. Y en la "o" una cara sonriente.

Perfecto, el primer paso había sido rápido. esperaba que se solucionara pronto. no era un trabajo normal, pero a ciencia cierta era el estilo del nuevo "Moriarty".

-Salimos para allí.- y colgó el teléfono.

Se giro hacia su compañero que estaba de pie justo detrás de él.

-Ha dado el primer paso. Te lo contaré por el camino. el juego ha empezado.

\-------------

Había sido totalmente desalentador. Era un trabajo muy limpio. Dos personas solas habían robado buena parte del cargamento de armas. Noqueado a los guardias con precisión. Las cámaras habían sido disparadas desde largo alcance con un arma corta, una pistola. Pero la precisión era increíble. obviamente eran profesionales. No habían huellas, ni pistas de ningún tipo. la pintura que habían usado para escribir su nombre era demasiado común, de venta en cualquier comercio especializado de Londres. Ninguno de los guardias ni de los trabajadores del aeropuerto que estaban por la zona habían visto nada. Era irritante. ¿Cómo podían no dejar ni rastro? La cantidad de armas robadas era relativamente pequeña. lo suficientemente pequeña para poder haber sido guardada en un maletero de un coche común, sin la necesidad de una furgoneta o un camión, pero eso no hacia que se descartaran esos vehículos.

Después de la infructuosa investigación y ya de noche cerrada, volvían hacia Backer Street en un taxi cuando el móvil de John sonó con el tono de un mensaje. Este lo saco de su bolsillo y lo leyó.

SMS: Harry

"hola hermanito, que tal te va? todo bien? cuando puedas podríamos quedar a tomar un café y así me cuentas que tal estás"

John suspiró. y guardó el móvil en le bolsillo de nuevo. Sherlock había leído el mensaje desde su asiento.

-no vas a contestar?

\- no. se perfectamente lo que quiere.

Sherlock solo le miró, sabia la respuesta pero esperaba que se lo dijera de todos modos.

John suspiro un poco irritado, no con Sherlock, si no con la situación que se repetía con su hermana.

-mira, ella no se preocupa por mi nunca. y en este mensaje me ha preguntado mil veces que como estoy. Supongo que ni recuerda que estoy casado y esperando una hija. Esto no es nuevo. Le habrá pasado algo, es ella la que esta mal, y la que quiere desahogarse y contarme como está.... si no me pide dinero otra vez.- su voz se fue apagando. era justo lo que no necesitaba, no quería saber de su hermana, ni de sus desdichadas relaciones con otras mujeres. En el fondo quería contarle lo de Sherlock, pero la simple idea de estar hablando de su mutua homosexualidad le parecía fuera de lugar. Tantos años de que la relación con su hermana fuera cada vez a menos, de que el la ayudara y no recibiera apoyo de vuelta, no iba a cambiar solo por sus "nuevos" intereses comunes.

-John...- llevaba en silencio unos minutos inmerso en sus pensamientos y la expresión de su cara los había expresado todos. Sherlock alargo la mano hacia la suya, dudando en el ultimo momento, pero al final la puso sobre la mano de John apretando con fuerza. Este se volvió hacia el, y cuando le miro suavizo la cara dándole una pequeña sonrisa. Sherlock le sonrió también, pero era mas bien una sonrisa de compasión, porque sabia todo lo que había pensado.

Llegaron a su destino y el taxi paró. Pagaron y se dirigieron cansadamente por las escaleras. al llegar al interior John se derrumbo en el sofá tumbándose a lo largo cerrando los ojos, había sido un día agotador. no, habían sido dos días agotadores. notó que la luz se oscurecía. Abrió los ojos y su compañero estaba delante de el, ligeramente inclinado para mirarle.

-Deberías comer algo e ir a dormir. Mañana es sábado y tienes que volver a tu casa para el fin de semana.- Su voz intentaba ser equilibrada pero John notaba un ligero tono de tristeza.

\- Estamos en pleno caso, no voy a ningún lado.

-No vamos a tener noticias de este nuevo Moriarty en unos días, te lo aseguro, esto solo ha sido para cerciorarse de que me quedaba en Londres. Para que supiéramos que iba en serio. Si hubiera algo sabes que te llamaría.

John suspiro y se enderezó en el sofá bajando las piernas, quedándose sentado.

\- hare algo de cena y los dos nos iremos a dormir. necesitamos un descanso.

Se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Empezó a abrir los armarios. como el había pensado, nada estaba en su lugar, pero no dijo nada, solo sonrió de espaldas a su compañero.

-¿quieres cenar con migo?

-tal como lo has dicho parece una cita.- dijo divertido. y recibió un bufido en respuesta.- si, cenare algo, no he comido en... bueno, no se cuando he comido.

John se giro en redondo para mirarlo.

-en serio? - y el detective se encogió de hombros. John negó con la cabeza pero sonreía.- esta bien, que te apetece.

-comida china.

se giro de nuevo levantando una ceja- ¿comida china? no voy a llamar ahora para pedir comida china Sherlock.- se giro de nuevo hacia los armarios y cogió dos paquetes de pasta carbonara de preparación rápida. Y se lo enseño a su compañero- ¿te apetece esto?

Sherlock sonrió.- si, un italiano es mas romántico.

-oh, por dios... ¿vas a estar así todo el rato?- dijo mientras se volvía a poner una cazuela en el fogón. Notó que Sherlock se levantaba y se acercaba a su espalda, pasando un dedo por su comuna, como había hecho antes, dejando su mano en la cintura de John. Era una caricia con su firma, una caricia particular, que solo él hacía. John se giro a mirarle, esta vez su parte no-soy-gay no hizo acto de presencia, y la parte que recordaba la noche anterior no se ruborizo, solo le hizo sonreír ante el contacto relajante.

-lo hare todo el rato, porque me gusta la cara que pones al pensar en ello- sonrió dulcemente a su compañero. y se acerco un poco mas, comprobando la reacción del otro. John le paso un brazo por la cintura acercándolo mas, alzándose para capturar los labios del detective. El beso fue mas intenso que los anteriores, solo unos pocos roces de labios y John no pudo evitar invadir con su lengua la boca de Sherlock, este soltó un leve gruñido y le dejó acceso. Su beso era profundo y apasionado, sus brazos apretados el uno en el otro, recorriendo sus cuerpos. El agua empezó a hervir el la cazuela.

-Ya no tengo hambre.-gruño John en la boca de su compañero. Este sonrió en respuesta y comenzó a morder y besar la línea del cuello. John apago el fogón y guio al detective hacia la habitación.

-Dios santo, John, eres insaciable ¿no? -dijo en un gruñido profundo.

John rio.- insaciable? lo hicimos hace mas de 24h, insaciable será cuando lo hagamos 5 veces en una sola noche. -Ante esta afirmación el detective soltó un gruñido profundo en el cuello del medico. apretando su erección contra la del otro, gimiendo al unísono.

-Joder John.- La respiración de Sherlock era tan acelerada que el medico estaba casi asustado, gemía y gruñía contra su boca y su cuello, mientras se quietaban la ropa mutuamente, de pie, al lado de la cama del detective.

-Sherlock, tranquilo, tomémoslo con calma- intentaba calmarlo, estaba tan excitado que cuando lo miro a los ojos, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas al máximo, solo dejando una fina línea azul claro en el contorno. Su mirada era depredadora y llena de lujuria. era una visión totalmente increíble, impensable solo unos días antes, cuando consideraba a su compañero como un virgen asexual.

-Me lo he tomado con clama demasiado tiempo- eso fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de asaltar la boca del medico con una beso voraz. John solo se dejo hacer gimiendo de placer por la invasión, el también había esperado demasiado, esto es todo lo que deseaba en este momento, perderse mente y cuerpo en los brazos de Sherlock.

Se derrumbaron desnudos en la cama. Besos, caricias y roces. Los gemidos invadían la habitación. Yacían de lado uno frente al otro, Sherlock se separo ligeramente y miro a los ojos de su compañero, la respiración acelerada, los labios rojos por los besos, los ojos brillantes, pero el ceño ligeramente fruncido hacia arriba, mirando la cara de John como si la memorizara. John sonrío ligeramente.

-Sherlock, ¿Qué ocurre?

-solo quería mirarte, comprobar que reas tu... es tan... irreal.- acaricio la mejilla de John, llevándola hacia el pelo y la nuca. bajo la mano por el hombro acariciando la cicatriz. y dejando la mano sobre el pecho, notando las palpitaciones y la calidez. Levanto la vista y le miro dulcemente- Nunca dejas de sorprenderme John.

-espero nunca dejar de hacerlo.

El calor del momento había pasado ligeramente. Sherlock empujó suavemente a John sobre su espalda y se inclino sobre él. Le paso suavemente los dedos por los contornos de la cara, aprendiendo cada forma. bajo por el cuello. Bajo lentamente por los hombros y el pecho, recordando cada forma, peca o cicatriz. John solo podía mirar con asombro como Sherlock adoraba su cuerpo, era increíble ese hombre. Ya no se sentía cohibido por estar desnudo en la cama con un hombre, porque ese hombre era Sherlock, su mejor amigo, su compañero, al que le entregaría su vida sin pensarlo. Cuando llego a sus caderas se paro allí, y le miro a los ojos. John vio como todavía Sherlock se sentía paralizado a continuar. Alargo la mano y trajo a su compañero de vuelta cara a cara, y lo beso suavemente. Este se relajo de nuevo, recostando su pecho con el de John.

-John, quieres hacer...

John lo miro perplejo ¿hacer? no estaban haciéndolo ya? Miro su cara, estaba ruborizado, tenso y había un poco de temor en su mirada. "Ah! eso" John sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla.

-No hace falta. no siempre tiene que haber.. ya sabes.

-Penetración.- su tono era extrañamente científico. John rio

-Si, penetración. no hace falta. Solo ponemos estar un rato aquí, tu y yo y después nada. - cada palabra salió como un susurro, en realidad no necesitaba nada mas. era absurdo, porque su erección era casi dolorosa pero solo con las caricias de su compañero se sentía completo.

-yo.. me gusta esto pero creo que después de lo de ayer. Supongo que lo mas justo seria hacerlo... con migo.

John sonrió de nuevo mientras acariciaba los rizos de su compañero- no es así, Sherlock. No tienes que hacer nada porque te sientas obligado porque la otra persona lo dio antes.

Algo cambio en Sherlock, Su rostro se relajó y su respiración se acelero un poco mas mientras se inclinaba de nuevo hacia John para fundirse de nuevo en un beso pasional- Yo no me siento obligado, John, quiero hacerlo- Dijo con un ronroneo entre los besos. Como respuesta su compañero gimió, apretó el agarre del pelo y apretó sus caderas juntas.

-Joder- Fue lo único que consiguió articular el medico. Bajo las manos hasta el culo del detective, apresando con sus manos ambas nalgas, apretando hacia si. Frotando las erecciones juntas, gimiendo ambos en la boca del otro.

-John, el lubricante esta en tu sillón-susurró riendo entre dientes.

-joder, ve corriendo o no dará tiempo para que lo usemos.- Contestó riendo también.

Sherlock salió corriendo de la habitación mientras John contemplaba la esbelta silueta recortada por la luz del comedor. Entendía a Sherlock cuando había dicho que esto era irreal, el también lo sentía, era como un sueño, el mejor sueño que había tenido, y no quería despertar, había estado tanto tiempo negándoselo a si mismo.... Sherlock entro corriendo de nuevo y se lanzo en la cama a su lado. con la botella en la mano.

-Bueno, y ahora?- se giro hacia él mirándolo, esperando que actuara.

-ahora ha llegado el momento que mis años de medicina sirvan de algo.- contesto riendo

-Dios santo, nunca pensé que me ofrecería voluntario para un examen interno.

-en realidad un examen de próstata si lo hago bien.- se besaron de nuevo dejando la fría botella entre ellos.

-como lo hacemos?- Sherlock estaba muy nervioso los músculos del torso estaban tensos bajo las manos de John.

-primero será mejor que te relajes.- lo empujo suavemente hacia atrás para que estuviera sobre su espalda. Bajó la mirada hacia la erección del detective. ¡¿Podría? ¿seria capaz? una punzada en el pecho, la idea le repelía ligeramente. Ese era su lado no-soy-gay de nuevo, aparecía al pensar en hacer una felación a un hombre. miro de nuevo a los ojos de Sherlock. le miraba expectante, con temor. se iba a entregar a el, no lo había pedido, se había ofrecido, como él la noche anterior. pero Sherlock estaba muy tenso, con miedo, no funcionaria intentar prepararle simplemente, necesitaba algún tipo de estimulo que le hiciera relajarse. tragó fuerte, y le beso los labios muy suave.- relájate- dijo con un susurro.

Bajo lentamente besando la piel en su camino: boca, barbilla, mandíbula, cuello, clavículas, pecho, esternón, abdomen... Debajo del ombligo se extendía un ligero recorrido de bello oscuro, que se hacia mas espeso con forme bajaba. Alargo su mano suavemente sobre la erección de su compañero y le acaricio lentamente. Sherlock gemía, pero su torso seguía tan rígido que estaba ligeramente curvado hacia arriba. con la mano libre acarició el pecho y apretó ligeramente para que bajara.-Shhhh.. relájate- susurro en su ombligo. El detective respiro profundamente y relajo su cuerpo ligeramente. -mucho mejor, ¿confías en mi?- lo único que consiguió en respuesta fue un leve asentimiento con la cabeza en respuesta.

Soltó ambas manos y se incorporó ligeramente para abrir el bote de lubricante. Puso una buena cantidad en los dedos de una mano y con la otra separo los muslos de su compañero. -no voy ha hacer nada todavía, relájate.- paso los dedos lubricados por la hendidura, buscando lentamente la entrada. cuando la encontró acaricio la entrada haciendo círculos. Sherlock gemía, las manos agarrando las sabanas y movía las caderas de manera involuntaria. Con la otra mano cogió la erección de su compañero y la movió lentamente, al mismo ritmo que sus dedos en la entrada.

Comprobaba la reacción a cada uno de sus movimientos, cuando el torso de sus compañero estaba mas relajado comenzó a introducir ligeramente uno de sus dedos, solo un poco, y después volviendo al recorrido circular, con cada intento de penetración, Sherlock gemía mas fuerte, pero no había ningún indicio de que quisiera que se detuviera. al final introdujo un dedo lentamente, los músculos a su alrededor estaban mas relajados con forme entraba, aunque las caderas de Sherlock se contorsionaban ligeramente.

-¿estas bien? ¿quieres que paremos?- en respuesta, solo una negativa con la cabeza. Sherlock tenia los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atrás, John pensó que no parecía que lo estuviera pasado tan mal después de todo. Sonrió y movió el dedo dentro y fuera, a modo de experimento. gemidos mas fuertes fueron el resultado. John lo miraba maravillado, ese increíble hombre tallado en alabastro se retorcía de placer bajo sus manos. Se sentía la persona mas afortunada del mundo en ese momento. Giró la mano y comenzó a profundizar buscando el punto donde se encontraba la próstata, no fue difícil de encontrar, y comenzó a apretarla mientras continuaba moviendo la erección de Sherlock.

-John! no!- Gritó el detective mientras se incorporaba y cogía con una de sus manos la mano de John, alejándola de su erección. Tenia los ojos cerrados y respiraba con dificultad.- Dios, John, para... para... no.... no puedo...

\- No te preocupes, no pasa nada- John lo miraba preocupado. Había ido demasiado lejos. comenzó a sacar el dedo cuando Sherlock abrió los ojos y le paró.

-No... sigue... "preparándome".. pero no toques nada mas. No toques nada dentro... yo... no puedo... es...demasiado- cerró los ojos de nuevo y se desplomo en la cama- sigue pero no toques nada.

-¿demasiado?- lo miraba incrédulo. ¿a que se refería con demasiado? ¿demasiado doloroso? ¿demasiado invasivo?

-si- Sherlock cogió la mano de John y se la llevó al pecho. Su corazón latía como si acabara de correr una maratón.- demasiado, demasiados estímulos a la vez... deja que me habitúe uno a uno...

John sonrió y le besó la cadera.- Lo siento. No me había dado cuenta- demasiadas cosas a la vez, ¿entonces era cierto? ¿era virgen hacia solo 24 horas?, ahora pensaba que menos mal que no había intentado una felación también, o le habría causado un ataque cardiaco. Rio un poco ante esa tonta idea.

Comenzó de nuevo a mover el dedo, esta vez en círculos, intentando relajar de nuevo el musculo que se había tensado de nuevo. Sherlock gemía de placer de nuevo, eso estaba bien. Retiro el dedo e introdujo dos lentamente, gemidos de placer en respuesta, perfecto. Sherlock se volvía a retorcer ligeramente y su cuerpo se había vuelto a relajar. John los movía a la vez, con ligeros círculos y separándolos un poco.

-John... estas tardando a propósito... esto comienza a ser tedioso...- su tono parecía un poco molesto, cosa que parecía contradictoria puesto que hablaba entre susurros y gemidos.

John rió en alto -¿de verdad te estas aburriendo?

Sherlock se movió hacia abajo en un movimiento calculado, penetrándose mas fuerte con los dedos de John, soltando un fuerte gemido.

-No, no, no. - Dijo John sonriendo mientras con la mano libre le sostenía el pecho.- ¿estas ansioso?

-si no lo haces tu lo haré yo.- sonaba muy molesto pero su voz ronca de excitación.

-Todo necesita su tiempo.

-Joder...tu no necesitaste tanto tiempo.- dijo al tiempo que volvía a moverse hacia abajo.

John rio y le beso la cadera de nuevo. Saco los dedos y metió tres, un poco mas rápido que cuando metió dos. Sherlock dio un gemido de sorpresa y dolor. - cada uno necesita un tiempo. Pero falta poco si te sirve.

Sherlock resopló con resignación. John movió los tres dedos lentamente mientras su compañero se relajaba a su alrededor. al cabo de pocos movimientos Sherlock comenzó a gemir de nuevo de placer. -John... por favor...

"¿por favor?" pensó John. ¿desde cuando Sherlock Holmes decía por favor con ese tono de suplica? Se incorporo y se colocó entre las piernas de su compañero. Sacó los dedos lentamente. Cogió la botella de lubricante y esparció una buena cantidad en su erección. Sherlock lo miraba muy atento a cada movimiento, siguiendo sus manos y su mirada. Su respiración seguía acelerada, soltaba bocanadas de aire por la nariz y sus ojos estaban abiertos como un animal acorralado. John se recostó sobre el limpiando sus manos en las sabanas.

-eso no es muy higiénico.

-lo se, culpa mía.- dijo divertido mientras se acercaba para besarlo. bajo una mano para subir la pierna de Sherlock y este le rodeo con las dos. Cogió su erección y la guió a la entrada, casi no llegaba, Sherlock era mucho mas alto que el, cuando este lo notó se arqueó ligeramente, doblando el cuello para no perder el contacto con los labios de John.

\- Podemos parar si quieres.

-Cállate.- dijo atrapando sus labio de nuevo en un beso feroz mientras lo atraía hacia el con brazos y piernas.

John gimió en su boca ante la reacción. comenzó a introducirse lentamente. Las paredes firmes, lisas y cálidas lo rodeaban y apretaban. Se quedo sin aliento ante la sensación, la sensación maravillosa de fricción de el contra Sherlock sin nada entre ellos. Maravilloso, maravilloso por dentro y por fuera. Sherlock rompió el beso y lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás respirando con dificultad, apretando las piernas contra el culo de John forzándolo a introducirse mas rápido, girando sus caderas para alinearse con su amante. en un momento estaban totalmente unidos. Se quedaron inmóviles con las respiraciones aceleradas, solo sintiendo la sensación. después de unos momentos, Sherlock se había relajado a su alrededor y aflojó el agarre de sus piernas y brazos. - no era tan difícil ¿no?

Joh rió y le besó el pecho- eres un impaciente.

-Solo cuando se que va a merecer la pena. - sonreía mientras lo decía. y empezó a mover las caderas haciendo que John entrara y saliera ligeramente. John gimió en su pecho.

-Joder... deja que lo haga yo.- Se incorporó y comenzó a moverse lentamente dentro y fuera. los gemidos de los dos rápidamente llenaron la habitación de nuevo. Las embestidas cada vez mas rápidas y mas profundas. Sherlock empezó a moverse embistiendo hacia él. Eso hizo que algo en John despertara, algo primario y feroz en su interior. Sherlock siempre quería llevar el mando, esta vez no, esta vez seria él. Agarro las caderas de Sherlock en un fuerte agarre y comenzó a embestirle mas rápido y mas profundo, Sherlock gemía y le agarraba la espalda con fuerza, clavando sus uñas, las piernas que rodeaban a John cada vez mas firmes contra él. John cambio el ángulo apropósito y comenzó a golpear el punto interno que Sherlock le había pedido que no tocara. Sherlock grito de placer con cada embestida en la zona, apretando el agarre. John estaba al limite tanto de sus fuerzas como de su excitación. Soltó una de las caderas de Sherlock y comenzó a masturbarle al mismo ritmo de las embestidas. Solo con unos movimientos Sherlock llegó con un ruidoso orgasmo entre los dos, gritando de placer, tapándose la boca con una mano para intentar ahogar el sonido y fallando miserablemente en el intento. Como el cuerpo de Sherlock se contrajo con los espasmos de orgasmo al rededor de John este llegó dentro del detective, mordiendo su pecho para no gritar, y se desplomo sobre él. Se quedaron uno encima del otro mientras recuperaban el aliento.

Sherlock acaricio el cabello a su compañero y este levantó la vista para mirarlo. Sherlock lo miraba con Adoración, y este le sonrió.

-John, si pensaba que lo de ayer fue increíble esto... ha sido... no tengo palabras. Pero, ¿puedes quitarte de encima?- dijo mientras sonreía.

John sonrió, besó su pecho y salió poniéndose de pie y cogiendo su camiseta del suelo. Se acerco a Sherlock y le limpió con ella y se limpio él. La tiró al suelo y se tumbo a su lado rodeándolo con su brazos.

-eso tampoco ha sido muy higiénico- dijo riendo girando para encararse a él y rodearle también con un abrazo.

John rio en el cuello de su compañero.- Lo se, si te sirve de consuelo era mi camiseta.- le besó la clavícula.- Lo siento. No ha sido de mesiado... delicado. No se que me ha pasado. ¿estas bien?- sonaba preocupado y culpable.

-Estoy bien, de hecho muy bien. Sabes que soy adicto a las emociones fuertes además... ha sido extraño, mi cerebro se ha desconectado totalmente, solo era... reacciones primarias... ha estado muy bien, un descanso.- sonrió y le beso la cabeza- solo espero que hoy no quieras hacerlo cinco veces como me habías dicho.

Ambos rieron. -Dios, no. Pero creo que voy ha preparar unos sándwiches y luego nos iremos a dormir.- Le besó y se levanto a la cocina. Al cabo de unos momentos volvió con un plato con dos sándwiches y una botella de agua. Se metió en la cama al lado de su compañero y comieron los dos. Acabaron y John puso el plato en la mesilla y apagó la luz, volviendo a enredarse en los brazos de Sherlock que cayó dormido casi al momento. Cuando se cercioró de que estaba dormido le susurro " nunca he amado tanto a nadie" y le beso la frente, Sherlock se movió ligeramente pero no se despertó.

Ambos quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro, como la noche anterior, pero esta vez desnudos.

　

 

 


	4. Un mal dia (John)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En este capitulo nos enteremos de su situación actual con Mary. Mary se entera de su aventura con Sherlock, y no es la reacción que John esperaba. John queda con Greg, necesita un confidente. Todo le está siendo cuesta arriba.  
> Fragmento:  
> "Después de todo, no podía decir simplemente "Hola Greg, mi matrimonio esta destrozado y para complicar la situación más aun he empezado una relación amorosa con Sherlock."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo me ha quedado muy largo, pero el siguiente es corto.  
> Siento la insinuación de Mystrade! no me he podido resistir :P Soy muy fan! ^-^

Un mal día (John)

Con una respiración profunda fue saliendo poco a poco del sueño reparador. La vespertina claridad entraba entre las cortinas de la ventana. La cama increíblemente cómoda bajo él. Las suaves sabanas acariciaban su piel. Un cuerpo cálido acurrucado en su pecho. Un pecho plano y firme sobre su pecho. Todo era perfecto. Esa mañana todo era agradablemente familiar, esa mañana no tubo que esforzarse en saber donde estaba. Estaba en casa.

Ni siquiera recordaba la ultima vez que se había sentido así. Desde el incidente que llevo a su compañero al hospital, su vida con Mary se había roto en mil pedazos. Esas navidades en casa de los Holmes habían decidido darse otra oportunidad, pero en el fondo sabia que solo habla dos motivos: su futura hija y Sherlock. Había pensado que después de todo lo que había hecho el detective por salvar su matrimonio él debía por lo menos intentarlo. Y después de lo sucedido en Appledor no había excusas. En los 15 días que Sherlock había estado bajo arresto en algún lugar secreto de Mycroft, Mary y él habían tenido problemas como era de esperar. Solo 15 días y ya sabia que el daño era irreparable, habían tenido 2 sesiones con un asesor matrimonial que habían resultado una perdida de tiempo y dinero. Después de todo, no podía decir simplemente que su matrimonio había sido destruido por que su mujer antes era una asesina a sueldo y había intentado matar a su único y mejor amigo. ¿No?

Así que aunque delante de la gente se comportaban de forma normal, no había intimidad, nunca volvería a confiar y sentirse feliz al lado de su esposa. John no había sentido intimidad desde que se entero que su mujer (Aka A.G.R.A) era quien había disparado a Sherlock. Primero separación y después... Resignación.

Por ese motivo no quería perder lo que tenia en ese momento perfecto de la mañana, lo único que le devolvía la esperanza de ser feliz.

Tanto Mary como él habían decidido intentarlo, sobre todo por todo lo que Sherlock había sacrificado por ellos, pero John sabia que eso y su futura hija eran los únicos motivos.

Una voz roca adormecida le saco de sus pensamientos.

-Es sábado.

-Pensaba que detestabas decir lo obvio.- rio mientras se giraba hacia su compañero. Pero dejo de reír al ver el rostro que lo miraba. Tristeza.- Sherlock... Que...

El detective metió su cabeza bajo la barbilla de John y se apretó a él como si fuera un salvavidas. John lo abrazó con fuerza sin saber que sucedía.

-Tienes que irte, lo prometiste.

Sabía que lo había prometido, pero solo quería quedarse en la cama todo el día al lado de Sherlock.

-No quiero irme.

-Lo se. Pero lo harás.- No era un ataque, solo una afirmación.

John suspiró y besó los cabellos oscuros. Tenia razón, tenia que irse. Como mínimo cumpliría lo que había prometido. Además necesitaba ropa y a lo mejor le ayudaba a no sentirse tan culpable. Un sentimiento contradictorio contra el de felicidad extrema que sentía al despertar en esa cama con esa persona.

-Lo se, amor.

Entonces el detective se puso tenso y se separo lentamente de él para mirarlo a la cara. Tenía una expresión dura, con los ojos entre cerrados y el ceño fruncido. John estaba confundido y un poco aterrado.

-que...

-¿cómo me has llamado?

John no pudo contenerse la risa y rompió en carcajadas. No podía parar de reír, empezaría a llorar de un momento a otro.

-No le veo la gracia.

John le miro sonriendo con ternura y le beso, el detective se relajo un poco bajo sus labios y su cara se relajó. Cuando se separó, Sherlock ya no parecía enfadado, solo serio y expectante.

-Eres idiota.- Sherlock se enfadó de nuevo pero no dijo nada- ¿no te gusta que te llame así?

-Brillante deducción.

John rió de nuevo.

-Bueno, se suele decir cosas como esa a tu... Bueno, ya sabes... Es solo un nombre cariñoso, una muestra de cariño.- paso sus dedos por los rizos alborotados.

-Tengo un nombre, John. Y tu también. ¿Cómo debo llamarte ahora entonces? Corazón? Amor? Querido? No, querido no, suena como si lo dijera la señora Hudson.

Se quedaron en silencio y rompieron en un estallido de carcajadas.

-Vale, nada de motes cariñosos. Sherlock y John. ¿correcto?

-mmm ... Correcto.- hizo una pausa- Por lo menos por el momento. No estoy acostumbrado a estas... Familiaridades.-otra pausa- intimidad.

John rió.-Si, bueno, habría sido mas convincente si no estuviéramos los dos desnudos y abrazados en tu cama. Sabes?- rio de nuevo besándole la mejilla.

-nuestra.

-que?

-nuestra cama.

John sonrió, y noto un calor reconfortante en el pecho. _Nuestra cama._ Sonaba increíblemente reconfortante.

-Bien, pues haremos una cosa. Me iré a casa de Mary a recoger algo de ropa y volveré para que pasemos mas tiempo en nuestra cama. ¿Qué te parece?- Le besó castamente los labios.

Sherlock bufó.- Siempre piensas en lo mismo. Es increíble. A este paso tendremos que ir andando a cualquier parte, no podremos sentarnos ni en los taxis.- Sonaba indignado, pero sonreía aunque intentaba evitarlo.

John rio. - Si bueno... - le miro levantando una ceja- intentaré controlarme, no recordaba que estaba con un sociópata asexual. Se me debió olvidar anoche con tanto grito.

-Eso a sido muy soez, John. Por no decir pueril e infantil.

-Si, perdona, tu comentario de no poder sentarnos ha sido tan elegante que pensaba que estaba hablando con tu hermano.

Una expresión de repulsión extrema inundó el rostro del detective.

-Nunca, y repito, NUNCA, vuelvas a nombrar a mi hermano mientras estamos desnudos en la cama. Si no quieres que cada vez que se repita la situación piense en mi hermano y mi lívido caiga hasta mínimos absolutos.- La mueca de repulsión se hizo mas visible si eso fuera posible.

John le dio un ligero manotazo en la cadera.

-Tienes razón basta de hablar de tu terrible hermano. Cuanto antes me vaya antes volveré. ¿vale?- Le dio un rápido beso. Solo obtuvo un gruñido por respuesta.

John se sentó en la cama bajando las piernas y dando la espalda a Sherlock, cuando escucho un gemido ahogado, se giró y vio que Sherlock le miraba la espalda con una expresión de terror extremo.

-John, por favor, te lo juro. Yo no... Por favor, no lo he hecho... no recuerdo.

-¿que...

Se intentó girar a mirar su espalda, pero no veía nada. Miro de nuevo a su compañero que no apartaba la mirada de la espalda, con los ojos desorbitados. Se levanto sin pensarlo y se dirigió al baño. Al girarse en el espejo vio unos profundos arañazos que le recorrían la espalda -Joder...- Murmuró. Se giro y en su pecho había un increíblemente marcado chupetón color granate.- Mierda....-

Cuando se dio cuenta una cabeza con rizos negros estaba asomada por la puerta, mirándole como un perro que espera a ser sacrificado. Todavía estaban desnudos y no parecía que les importara a ninguno de los dos. Aunque era cierto que Sherlock nunca había sentido pudor alguno a la hora de pasearse por el piso desnudo o solo con una sabana. Pero esto era diferente.

John se acerco y le cogió la mano para meterlo en el baño con él. Puso sus dos manos en sus mejillas para forzarle a que lo mirara.

-Eh, no pasa nada ¿vale? No lo va a ver, solo voy a casa a por ropa y vuelvo. Y además es invierno, yo siempre duermo con pijama. No hay problema.- Se acerco y le beso suavemente, y notó como se relajaba bajo sus manos y sus labios.

Cuando se separaron John le miro el cuello y el pecho, Sherlock tenia muchas marcas de mordiscos y chupetones.

-Joder... - Paso sus manos por las marcas, comprobando los daños, algunos mordiscos casi habían atravesado la piel.- Dios... lo siento.

-Esta bien, John. A mi nadie me va a ver de todos modos.

John le miro incrédulo.

-No es porque te vea nadie, Sherlock. No esta bien que te haya ... Joder- acaricio un mordisco marcado en el pectoral derecho.- Esto no está bien.

-No me duele, John, deja de martirizarte. Ayer no lo noté. Y para serte sincero las veces que lo noté me... - Apretó los labios casi no queriendo que salieran las palabras- excité- Esa palabra salió casi como si fuera una idea repugnante. Tomo aire lentamente pensando sus palabras, aclarando sus pensamientos.- Me gustó John. De hecho lo de ayer me gustó mucho... para mi sorpresa, la verdad. -Le ofreció una sonrisa de medio lado que sabia que a John le encantaba. Este sonrió de vuelta, sus palabras le habían tranquilizado.

-Está bien. Pero nos tenemos que controlar la próxima vez. Parece que hemos salido de la guerra- Rió intentando quitarle importancia.

Entonces se fijó que en esos días habían estado con poca luz, que no había podido ver bien a su compañero. Ahora que lo veía se daba cuenta de lo que había cambiado en esos años. Recordaba al hombre delgado que estaba desnudo bajo una simple sabana en el palacio de Buckingham y no era el que tenia frente a él. Era mas musculoso y mas ancho. Sus hombros mas redondeados y su cuello las fuerte. Incluso su cara había cambiado, ya no era tan estrecha, su mandíbula parecía mas ancha y su cara mas madura. Se fijó en su piel. Decenas de cicatrices de diferentes épocas y tamaños marcaban su cuerpo. Paso sus dedos por algunas y Sherlock se estremeció al tacto. Había una de bala de calibre pequeño cerca de la cadera izquierda. Una de arma blanca en el hombro derecho. Eran marcas sutiles, cambios de color en la piel blanca, algunas mas blancas que la propia piel y otras mas rosadas. Pensó en todo lo que habría pasado Sherlock estos años el solo destruyendo la der de Moriarty. Todo lo que habría sufrido y que no le contaría nunca. Todo lo que había pasado por él. Y luego ahí estaba. La marca todavía reciente de la bala de Mary, como un recordatorio permanente de su existencia. La acarició pensativo. ¿Cómo podía Sherlock no tenérselo en cuenta? ¿Cómo había arriesgado todo por darle otra oportunidad después de casi matarle?

-Por ti, John.

John le miro saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Me has leído?- dijo indignado, pero no del todo después de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar su compañero.

-Si.- le rodeo con sus brazos. - No pienses en ello, no ahora. Tienes que verla en un rato, no es bueno que piense en eso ahora.- Le besó la frente.

John solo pudo apretarse al abrazo, queriendo haber ido con él después de la caída, no queriendo pasar esos años solo, no queriendo conocer a Mary, solo estando allí donde estaba hora, donde debía haber estado desde hace mucho tiempo si no hubiera estado tan ciego.

-John, tenia que ser así. Además piensa que si no no tendrías a tu hija. Siempre has querido eso. Una familia. Mujer, hijos, una casa en las afueras, un perro... - Seguía leyéndolo sin su permiso.

-no... - se separo y le miró- no quería eso Sherlock. No lo entiendes. Quería ser feliz con alguien, quería no estar solo.

-ahora no estas solo.

-antes tampoco lo estaba, estabas tú.

\- John, no te engañes. Yo no soy lo que tu querías. Tu querías una familia tradicional, aceptada por todos. Yo no te podía dar eso.- intentaba parecer sereno, pero John le conocía demasiado bien, veía la devastación en su mirada.

-Eres idiota. Podría ser feliz contigo. Que les jodan a las familias tradicionales. ¿Desde cuando hemos sido normales tu y yo?

Sherlock sonrió casi forzado, porque sabia que no era verdad. John "no soy gay" siempre había deseado formar una familia- Tienes razón, no hemos sido normales nunca.

John se inclino y le beso, no quería seguir hablando del tema. -Bueno, me quiero duchar, llevo dos días de sexo y ninguna ducha.- arrugó la nariz.

Supo que no quería continuar con la conversación y no lo forzó -Tienes razón, dúchate, voy a buscarte algo de ropa para que te pongas, porque no creo que quieras usar la camiseta de ayer.-dijo divertido pensando en como John la uso para limpiarlos. Se dio la vuelta para salir del baño. Pero no llego lejos, alguien le cogía la mueca.

-Estaba pensando...

-por el amor de dios, John.

-no sexo Sherlock! no siempre es sexo!- John estallo en carcajadas. ¿en serio Sherlock lo veía como un pequeño sátiro? El detective frunció en ceño.-Ven, solo nos duchamos ¿vale? Podemos hacer otras cosas que no impliquen terminar con un increíble orgasmo.

-¿increíble?- dijo arqueando una ceja y sonriendo de medio lado.

-Cállate. ¿Ahora vas a pasar de asexual a dios del sexo en 48 horas?- Dijo entre risas. Tiro de él y ambos entraron en la ducha.

John tubo que controlarse mucho para no faltar a su afirmación de que no iba a ser sexo, pero era complicado ducharse al lado de Sherlock y no terminar totalmente erecto y pidiendo mas. Se decidió a simplemente enjabonarse mutuamente y le pidió a Sherlock que le permitiera lavarle el pelo, cosa que le pareció lo mas fascinante y excitante del mundo, misteriosamente. Cuando terminaron y se secaron y fue Sherlock el que rompió el silencio.

-Te ha costado ¿verdad?- estaba sonriendo de medio lado con los ojos ligeramente entornados.

-Si, bueno, no hace falta ser el puto Sherlock Holmes para ver lo evidente. - había tenido o media erección o erección completa durante toda la ducha, aunque a esto podían jugar los dos, sonrió lo mas malévolo que pudo.- aunque que hayas estado empalmado también no te hace diferente ¿verdad? ¿Señor asexual?

El detective resopló intentando controlar su risa.- Es porque es por la mañana. Eso no demuestra nada.

Ambos rieron. John tubo que admitir que tener una relación con un hombre no era tan malo e incomodo como había imaginado, era excitante, divertido y salvaje. El sexo con un hombre no era lo mismo que con una mujer, y el resto de la relación tampoco. Respiro profundamente, era absurdo, pero tantos años de negación y ahora creía que esto era la mejor relación que había tenido nunca y solo llevaban dos días juntos. Aunque en realidad no era de extrañar, Sherlock y él habían sido amigos y compañeros de piso durante años, estando casi las 24h juntos. Ahora entendía porque todo el mundo creía que eran pareja, era probable que Irene Adler lo hubiera visto hace años. Eran pareja.

Salieron del baño y Sherlock le dio una camiseta de algodón demasiado de sport para haber pertenecido a Sherlock. John la miró sorprendido.

-oh, vamos! a veces tengo que ir de incognito! tengo todo tipo de ropa John! no es como si solo tuviera trajes de chaqueta y camisas color burdeos!-El detective miro de lado sonriendo perverso.

-serás cabrón! esa perla la has soltado aposta! sabes que me encanta esa camisa ¿no?

-Es posible que me hubiera dado cuenta que eres mas perceptivo a mis peticiones si llevo esa camisa, si.

John se paro a pensar un momento.

-Hace cuanto lo sabias.

-Saber que.

\- Joder, sabes lo que te estoy diciendo! que sabias que me atraías!

\- un tiempo.

-Antes de tu.. - trago fuerte- ¿antes de marcharte?

-si.

-Joder, ¿!es evidente para todo el mundo menos para mi!? ¿todo el mundo sabe mas de mi que yo mismo?

-John... no te hagas esto. No te lo podía decir. Sabes que no lo abrías aceptado.

Era cierto, casi ahora no se lo creía. Esto era un fuerte golpe. Podía haberse solucionado hace tiempo, hace años, si no hubiera estado tan obcecado diciendo como un puto mantra "no soy gay". Negó con la cabeza.

-Está bien. Supongo que necesito que me de el aire de todos modos. Necesito pensar y ... no se...

-Ve a casa de Mary, y ven mañana por la mañana, date tiempo. Yo también tengo que hacer algunas cosas y no hay problema de que te tomes el día libre. Si hay algo te llamaré.

John cogió el calzoncillo y los calcetines que Sherlock le dio, parecían sin usar, y de nuevo muy poco del estilo refinado del detective.

-Está bien, pero llámame si pasa algo. ¿vale?- su compañero asintió.- y come algo, un sándwich no es comida para 48 horas. Tienes Nambs y sopa en la cocina.

-Si mama.

John frunció en ceño pero sonreía. Le dio un rápido beso y se vistió. Sherlock seguía de pie solo con su bata mirando como se vestía. John sabia que estaba memorizando todo, reconocía la mirada cuando el detective se ponía en modo "grabación"

-Bien, nos vemos mañana entonces. Intenta no incendiar el piso en mi ausencia.

\- Un modo sutil de decir que no me meta en líos.

John rio, y le dio un suave y largo beso de despedida antes de salir por la puerta. La casa parecía mas grande, vacía y silenciosa sin John. Respiró profundamente y se dirigió a la habitación para vestirse, iba a ser un día muy largo y aburrido, porque aunque le había dicho a su compañero que tenia cosas que hacer era mentira, solo hablar con Mycroft para informarle del robo y de lo que había o _no_ había averiguado.

\-----------

John bajaba las escaleras de 221B cuando la puerta del 221a se abrió.

-Buenos días señora Hudson.

-John...- La mujer estaba en su puerta con una cara indescifrable.

-¿ocurre algo?

\- Eso deberías decírmelo tu.

!mierda! las pareces eran finas en esa antigua casa, ella lo había oído todo. La noche anterior no es que se hubieran refrenado lo mas mínimo.

-yo...

-Espero que sepas lo que haces. Él te quiere. No le hagas daño. - eso fue lo único que dijo antes de lanzar al medico una mirada de "me decepcionas" y cerro la puerta.

Un fuerte peso le encogió el pecho. El también esperaba que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, ojala tuviera a alguien con quien hablar. Obviamente no con la señora Hudson.

Salió a la calle mientras sacaba el móvil sin saber muy bien a quien buscaba. El nombre de Greg Lestrade apareció en el listado de contactos. Habían sido amigos desde hacia años, solían quedar en el pub cada poco tiempo, hacia bastante que no quedaban, esta igual era la mejor oportunidad de hablar con alguien de manera casual. Intentaría no decir cosas concretas porque Sherlock lo sabría nada mas ver a Greg pero por lo menos hablaría con alguien que no fuera ni Sherlock ni Mary.

_Esta noche estas libre para tomar unas pintas?- JW_

Cogió un taxi y le dio la dirección de su.. no, de casa de Mary. A los pocos minutos su móvil vibró.

_Ha pasado algo?-GL_

Joder, todo el mundo era el puto Sherlock Holmes en esta maldita ciudad. Aunque no era de extrañar, hacia tiempo que no quedaban y le estaba pidiendo salir justo esa noche, no dentro de dos días o la semana que viene. No se tenía que ser un cerebrito para saber eso. Se resignó y contestó.

_Es posible. Agradecería una noche de copas para relajarme.-JW_

_Para eso estamos, pero a la primera ronda invitas tu. Ven a recogerme a las 7 y cenamos en el pub-GL_

Eso sonaba mejor de lo esperado, hacia mucho que no comía las increíbles hamburguesas que preparaban el pub.

_allí estaré-JW_

Cuando se dio cuenta había llegado a casa de Mary.

\------

Cuando abrió la puerta Mary salió para recibirle con una sonrisa casual un rápido beso en los labios, casi no podía considerar los besos de Mary como un beso, era mas bien un choque rápido de labios duros y cerrados. Se estaban esforzando por hacer las cosas mas llevaderas, pero él sabía que su mujer tampoco estaba a gusto con la situación.

-Esta noche he quedado con Greg.

-Bien. ¿es por el caso?

-No, en realidad es para tomar algo en el pub. Últimamente lo tengo abandonado. A este paso me quedaré sin amigos- rio sin ganas. porque en el fondo sabia que era cierto.

-Estoy segura que Greg sería tu amigo aunque sólo os vierais en la escena de un crimen. Y seguro sería tu amigo solo para que controlaras a Sherlock en los escenarios de un crimen.- rio divertida.

Ahí estaba otra vez. Últimamente en cada conversación aparecía Sherlock. Y misteriosamente era una broma a su costa. Algo en él se encogió con un pequeño enfado, tomo aire y se obligo a relajarse.

-Si, bueno. He quedado a las 7 para recogerle a la salida del trabajo. Cenaremos en el pub también.

-Bien. Dale recuerdos de mi parte.

Lo poco de mañana que quedaba pasó rápida. En la comida conversaron sobre los horarios de las ultimas citas con el ginecólogo y de las ultimas compras para la habitación de la niña.

-Has pensado un nombre ya?- Preguntó John para sacar un tema de conversación.

-Sherlock seguro que no, aunque Sherly suena bastante femenino.

John se encontró sonriendo tontamente pensando en como se pondría el detective si escuchara eso. De hecho creía que podía llamarlo así solo para ver su expresión, si "amor" lo había puesto hecho una furia sería muy interesante ver que cara se le quedaría ante un diminutivo de su nombre.

-O dios santo!

Miró a su mujer y esta le miraba con la cara iluminada y sonriendo.

-¿que?- su sonrisa cayo y frunció en ceño intentando comprender la expresión de la mujer.

-John! madre mía. ¿enserio?

El terror inundaba a John desde los pies a la cabeza. ¿podría ser tan transparente? ¿solo unas horas y ella ya lo sabia?

-¿a que te refieres? - Carraspeo y se metió en la boca otra pinchada de su plato de ensalada.

-John, tranquilo. No soy la típica ama de casa que queda con sus amigas los jueves para jugar al britch y tomar te con pastas!

-Mary, de verdad te digo que no se a donde quieres llegar.

Ella sonrió de nuevo mas ampliamente si eso era posible.

-¿Quieres que te lo diga sin rodeos? esta bien.- se aclaro la garganta teatralmente, entrelazó sus manos sobre la mesa e intentó estar seria. Todo para hacer de la situación mas absurda si cabía.- La tensión sexual no resuelta después de muchos años ha sido resuelta.

John casi se ahoga con la hoja de lechuga. Miró a su mujer, que lejos de parecer herida parecía totalmente encantada con la situación y totalmente divertida también.

-!¿que?!- su voz salió mas aguda de lo planeado.

-Oh, vamos! soy una mujer de mundo, John. No creas que soy una mujer celosa y acaparadora. He tenido muchas relaciones en mi vida. Y ya sabes la vida que he tenido, no ha sido lo mas tradicional del mundo, por decirlo de un modo educado.- Sonrió picara.

-Por dios...- John hundió la cara entre las manos no queriendo mirar a la madre de su futura hija. La razón principal era que había descubierto de su relación con Sherlock, y un poco también por lo que acababa de decir. En su mente había una cantidad inusual de imágenes de Matahari en este momento. Pero no se iba a atrever a juzgar a su mujer, no seria tan ruin ni de pensarlo. No cuando él había pasado los dos últimos días en una relación amorosa con su mejor amigo.

-John. De verdad que me parece normal. Después de lo que hizo por nosotros supongo que era lógico que esos sentimientos de agradecimiento fueran mas fuertes de lo normal. Además para serte sincera. Desde que te conocí y me empezaste a hablar de él siempre supe que no era amistad normal lo que sentías hacia él. De hecho siempre me he considerado como La Otra. -Escucho una carcajada de Mary. Ni una pizca de rencor o dolor. Estaba completamente divertida ante la situación.

-Joder, no me lo puedo creer.... ¿tan transparente soy? ¿todo el jodido Londres sabia que soy gay antes que yo?- Rió sin gracia. Totalmente Sarcástico.- Todo el mundo sabe lo que John Watson piensa y siente menos el estúpido de John Watson. Genial... jodidamente perfecto.

-John, no te martirices. Ya está hecho. Pues bien, tensión sexual resuelta. No te culpo. No va a cambiar nada entre nosotros, te lo juro.- Ella seguía sonriendo. Sus palabras eran sinceras. ¿Cómo le iba a dar igual que acabara de follarse a su ex compañero de piso? Se paro a pensar unos segundos. La miró buscando algo, un signo de algo. Nada. Está como si le hubiera dicho que mañana haría un buen día y podrían ir a pasear al parque. Sonreía sin mas. Empezó a pensar cosas que no debería, como que en realidad su relación era de compañeros de piso, no de marido y mujer, de la poca intimidad que tenían, de como hablaban de cosas banales sin mas y cuando era un tema delicado como este, Mary hablaba con el mismo tono y naturalidad que cuando le informaba del horario con el ginecólogo. Esto era demasiado para un día.

-yo... lo siento... necesito...

-Ve a dar una vuelta, John. No importa. Necesitas que te de el aire un poco.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Sabiendo lo que necesitaba antes de que lo dijera. Y el tono de madre comprensiva no ayudaba. Como si fuera un niño. Odiaba de verdad ese tono en la voz de Mary. Cogió aire para calmarse de nuevo. Y se levantó de la mesa.

-Si, tienes razón. Iré a pasear un rato.... yo... supongo que volveré tarde esta noche. Voy a preparar una bolsa con algo de ropa para llevar a Baker Street. Allí ya no tengo nada para pasar la semana.

-Claro. Tranquilo. ¿vale? despéjate un poco. Además tenéis un caso. Te vendrá bien desconectar con Greg.

Nada. Podría haber dicho que en lugar de algo de ropa iba a mudarse de nuevo al 221b y probablemente le habría dicho que le diera recuerdos a Sherlock de su parte. Esto no era bondad y comprensión infinita de su mujer. Se empezaba a plantear que demonios era en realidad. ¿resignación? no, no sonaba a resignación. Sonaba a... indiferencia. No quería pensar en eso en este momento. Se dirigió hacia la habitación y rellenó una bolsa de deporte con ropa suficiente para 10 días. Salió y la dejó en el sofá. Se giro a mirar a su esposa que todavía comía mirando la televisión.

-Me voy.

-Vale, cariño. Despéjate y no pienses en ello. ¿vale? Dile a Greg que te saque de fiesta y verás como mañana todo te parece distinto. - Sonrió hacia él.

Él le dio una media sonrisa desde la puerta y salió. Era lo mas surrealista que le había sucedido en la vida.

\-------

Estuvo andando por la ciudad durante horas. Al final se resignó a comprar un café para llevar en un Starbucks y sentarse en el parque que estaba a solo unas calles de New Scotland Yard durante el tiempo restante hasta que Greg saliera de trabajar. El tiempo pasaba rápido cuando uno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Cuando empezó a oscurecer miró el reloj, las seis y veinte. No pudo resistir mandar un mensaje al Inspector.

_Estoy en el parque de Christchurch. Cuando termines, avisa -JW_

_Joder, John. Si estabas tan mal porque no me lo has dicho? en 5 minutos estoy-GL_

Ya le daba igual que Greg supiera que estaba mal. En realidad estaba muy mal. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Estar casi 5 horas solo con sus pensamientos no le había venido nada bien. Probablemente podría hablar con Greg de todo. Siempre había podido hablar con él. Era un tema delicado pero el ID siempre había sido bueno con los temas delicados después de todo. Sin darse cuenta Greg se sentó a su lado en el banco del parque.

-Joder John. Tienes un aspecto horrible.

-Lo se.

Hubo un cómodo silencio entre ellos. Greg no quería empujar la conversación y John no se sentía preparado para empezarla, de hecho no sabia como empezarla "Hola Greg, mi matrimonio esta destrozado y para complicar la situación más aun he empezado una relación amorosa con Sherlock." No, no era una buena manera.

-Compañero, creo que necesitamos una copa. -Dijo Greg dándole un golpe en el hombro. John asintió. Probablemente una copa ayudaría después de todo.

Cogieron un Taxi hasta el pub, y estuvieron todo el camino en silencio, cosa que John agradeció. En presencia de Greg se sentía extrañamente reconfortante, solo estaba sentados en el taxi, pero el cerebro de John solo pensaba en que combinación de hamburguesa iba a tomar o que cantidad de pintas aguantaría su cuerpo antes de tener que pedir un taxi para regresar a casa de Mary.

-Espero que mañana no trabajes, Greg. Porque tengo la intención de coger la mayor borrachera de mi vida. - dijo cuando se sentaron en una mesa del pub, riendo sin gracia para intentar aligerar la situación.

-Estas de suerte! Mañana no trabajo. Y además he tenido un día de reuniones y no he parado de hablar ni un minuto. Así que soy el mejor oyente que puedas encontrar. - Otorgándole a John una sonrisa sincera.

-gracias, Greg. La verdad es que... se me está haciendo todo cuesta arriba. Desde... bueno, desde hace tiempo.

-Desde que dispararon a Sherlock.

-Si... supongo que soy un libro abierto ¿no?

-No, John pero es normal que te cambie la vida después de que tu mejor amigo casi muera.

-Ya...

-Hay algo mas ¿no?

John tomo aire, mas vale que empezaran cuanto antes.

-Mary y yo estamos mal, Greg. No puedo decirte todo pero... no está funcionando. Estuvimos separados unos meses y.. bueno, estas navidades nos intentamos dar una oportunidad pero... esto no funciona.

-Joder amigo. Lo siento mucho. En serio. Sé lo que es pasar por esto. Mi mujer y yo peleamos por el matrimonio mucho tiempo, pero ahora que lo miro en perspectiva... pelearlo o no no cambió las cosas. Yo lo sentía así, pero aun así lo intentamos.

-Lo estoy intentado, Greg. Pero... no se... solo somos dos personas compartiendo una vida. Si lo estamos intentando es por nuestra hija.- Evito decir "y por el sacrificio que Sherlock hizo por nosotros".

-No es fácil, solo te puedo decir que estoy aquí para lo que quieras. Yo también he pasado por eso y... bueno... supongo que es mas fácil hablar con alguien que sabe de lo que hablas.- Le sonrió triste acordándose de sus intentos de arreglar su matrimonio y que fueron en vano.

-Hay cosas que no entiendo. Mary esta... neutra, por decirlo de un modo suave. Simplemente deja que el tiempo siga, pero no tenemos intimidad, y cuando sale un tema que debería acabar en una discusión o como mínimo una conversación subida de tono ella... no se enfada, hace como si tuviera la mayor paciencia del mundo. Joder, como si fuera la mejor persona del mundo y la mas comprensiva y me hace sentir una mierda.

Greg tomo aire. Eso en realidad era raro, el con su mujer discutían todo el rato, si Mary se tomaba todo bien... bueno, era como poco raro.

-Supongo que depende de la persona y de las experiencias que haya tenido en la vida. Es posible que ella crea que actuar así arreglara las cosas.

-Experiencias... ya... - intento no pensar en las experiencias de su mujer. Pero pensó en sus experiencias propias. Escasas es un eufemismo.- Supongo que el problema debo ser yo. Porque no he tenido ninguna relación de mas de 6 meses en toda mi vida. Joder...- ¿esta es la oportunidad? ¿sacar el tema como que no quiere la cosa?- No se, algunas veces me gustaría volver a la universidad y tener mas experiencias- Rió de verdad. Primer porque era cierto, y segundo porque había abierto el tema de manera lo mas casual posible.

-Si, bueno, yo por mi parte habría querido no tener tantas experiencias en la universidad. -Rió y luego se paró a pensar- Aunque he de reconocer que algunas cosas fueron geniales.- Greg lo vio como un buen cambio en la conversación, uno que haría que John pensara en otra cosa e intentó seguir por ahí.- Además, ¿para qué está la universidad además de para probar y experimentar?

-En mi caso para estudiar medicina.- Poco a poco se fue relajando de nuevo. El tema podía ser un tema de conversación divertido y además guiado de manera adecuada a su otro tema de conversación.

Greg resopló.- ¿estudiar? lo que sirve es para experimentos científicos! Prueba y error. Pruebas cosas y si te gustan las sigues y si no te gustan no las sigues. Fácil.

-mmmm...

-Dispara amigo.

-Da igual. No es... - John sonrió a si mismo un poco ruborizado y sin saber como continuar. Había empezado tan bien y ahora, la conversación no podía seguir.

-Vamos! quien no arriesga no gana, John.

-Joder... es... ¿te has sentido alguna vez atraído por un hombre?- "!Vaya perla! has estado increíble John" se dijo a si mismo.

Greg lo miró divertido, pensando que era una broma y cuando vio el rubor en las mejillas de John, soltó una carcajada.

-Joder! No me lo esperaba! pensaba que me preguntarías por tríos o cosas así!- Quedó en silencio por un momento mirando su hamburguesa- Si, de hecho si.

John lo miró intrigado -En serio?

-Joder, si... pero no lo digas a nadie de Yard. De hecho... bueno, tuve un novio el primer año de universidad- Rompió en carcajadas al recordarlo y darse cuanta que lo estaba diciendo en alto y nada menos que ha no-soy-gay-Watson, que aparentemente tenia bastante interés en el tema de buenas a primeras. Su mente de inspector sabia que eran dudas personales, por lo que llegó a la conclusión de ser lo mas sincero posible.- Estuvimos juntos dos trimestres. Joder.... - miraba a su pinta con aire melancólico, John vio que eran buenos recuerdos después de todo.

-Vaya... no me lo puedo creer en realidad. No me lo esperaba... yo ...joder.

-Si, bueno, el viejo Greg esta lleno de sorpresas- Rió divertido.

-¿en serio? ¿novio y todo?

-Joder John... tengo que demostrártelo o que?

-No, joder, es que... no es lo mismo que te sientas atraído a que tengas... novio. Oséa que lo tenias claro.

Greg se encogió de hombros

-Tenia claro que lo que me gustaba era la personalidad y la forma de ser de la persona con la que estaba. - Tomo un momento de silencio- Aunque he de reconocer que tenía un cuerpo increible.

Ambos rompieron en carcajadas.

-Joder! con lo profundo que te había quedado!

-Ya! pero no soy profundo, soy.. no se, así.- Dijo señalándose con una mano de arriba a bajo.- Supongo que soy simple. Es lo que hay y ya está.

-Ojalá todos pudiéramos ser así. Todo seria mas sencillo.

Hubo un momento de silencio y al final Greg se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Y tu, John?

Respiró profundamente antes de contestar. Allí estaba su oportunidad de convertir a Greg en su confidente. Necesitaba un confidente.

-Si... Supongo que no quería verlo pero... hace poco y ... si.

-No es malo John. Sé que siempre te ha preocupado el tema, pero... no se, supongo que no tienes que atascarte en lo que te dicen los demás, si no lo que te digas a ti mismo.

-Es raro... supongo que no me había pasado hasta... bueno, supongo que es lo que has dicho, no es tanto la persona como su personalidad y lo que te haga sentir cuando estas a su lado.

-Sherlock....

-Joder... "el hombre transparente" me voy a llamar de ahora en adelante.

-No, John. Es que.. supongo que ya estoy acostumbrado a veros juntos y como actuáis. De verdad te digo que si te has llegado a dar cuenta mas vale tarde que nunca. Aunque sea por ti mismo, por saber las cosas. Es mejor saber que no saber.

-Mary parece que piensa igual que tu.

-¿Mary sabe que te sientes atraído por Sherlock?

-Bueno, digamos que... no solo sabe que me gusta Sherlock. Nos hemos acostado, Greg.

La cara del Inspector era, indescriptible. Como si todos los músculos de su cara su hubieran relajado y caído. Sus ojos estaba abiertos de par en par. Parpadeo para volver a la realidad, que no debía ser esta que estaba escuchando.

-¿te has acostado con Sherlock?- John asintió- ¿Con el Sherlock que conocemos tu y yo? -Asintió de nuevo- ¿el detective asesor?- Esta ultima pregunta ya la formuló con una sonrisa. y John no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tonta saliera de sus labios.- Dios santo! Y por lo que parece fue bien! Joder, tienes un par de huevos John Watson, eso no te lo puede negar nadie.

-Ya bueno, la verdad es que... es genial... no se... no es como vosotros lo veis.. es dulce y cariñoso, te lo juro. - Suspiró- Me duele decirlo pero me ha dado esperanzas. Esperanzas de que puedo ser feliz, ¿sabes? Es tan distinto a todo lo que he tenido...

-Joder, y tan distinto! es el puto Sherlock Holmes! no es que sea distinto es que necesita una denominación propia! -Ambos rieron tanto que John comenzaba a olvidar todo el asqueroso día que había tenido.

-Si, la verdad es que... es raro, porque nunca me había sentido atraído por un hombre. Y de repente, no quiero estar en ningún otro lado que cerca de él.

Greg le miro con una sonrisa de medio lado.-No es solo sexo ¿no?

-Definitivamente no.- Sonrió pensando en esos dos días, en las cosas que habían hecho y sobre todo en las cosas que habían dicho.

-Joder, John. Estas completamente enamorado ¿no es así?

John lo miró como si le hubiera preguntado por el sentido de la vida. Se planteo todo y... si, Ahí estaba. Una respuesta tan clara a una pregunta tan fácil. Cuando volvió del avión le había dicho que sentía lo mismo. Era cierto, en ese momento lo quería. Después no lo habían dicho mas. Bueno, el le había dicho que lo quería mas que nadie. Pero ¿amor? enamorado... ahora estaba todo tan claro en su mente...

-Si. Estoy enamorado de Sherlock.-Miró a Greg al otro la do de la mesa que le sonreía tiernamente.

-Estas jodido tío. No quiero imaginarme lo que va a ser tu vida a su lado como pareja.

¿y Mary? ¿ya daba por hecho que no estaría con Mary? probablemente Greg lo veía tan claro como el agua. Le dolía admitirlo, pero si esto no era solo un enamoramiento pasajero como había insinuado Mary, tendría que tomar medidas. Dejar a su mujer para no hacer mas daño de lo que ya de había hecho. Su hija no podía criarse en una familia rota o que fingía estar bien como lo que hacían ellos. Se merecía algo mejor. Aunque fueran dos padres con dos familias diferentes. Mary podría retomar su vida también, era una mujer guapa y simpática, por no hablar de que era muy inteligente y capaz. Encontraría a alguien que la hiciera mas feliz de lo que el lo habría hecho nunca. Todos se merecían ser felices. La conclusión le golpeó como una pared de ladrillo.

Aun así lo intentaría por un tiempo. No era una decisión para tomar a la ligera.

-Si, bueno, digamos que yo sabia que seria una relación difícil desde el principio. ¿Te dije que el día que decidí ir a compartir piso con él su hermano me secuestró?

-Te he oído eso alguna vez. Pensé que era una broma!

-No! Te lo juro! Andaba por la calle y sonaban los teléfonos públicos a mi paso. Y cuando cogí uno una voz me llamó Doctor Watson! casi me cago de miedo!- estaban riendo los dos con la historia y John agradecía un poco de risa fácil a costa del mayor de los Holmes.

-Como salido de una película de espías?

-¿de espías? cuando sigue hablando me dice "ves esa cámara?" y la cámara se gira para no mirarme. "ves esa otra?" y la otra gira. Y en un momento me dejó en un punto muerto de las cámaras de vigilancia! lo mas siniestro que he visto en mi vida! bueno, hasta que un coche negro sin matricula se paró ante la cabina y una increíblemente sexi mujer salió y me pidió que subiera al coche.

-Joder! como si fuera 007!

-Lo juro, Greg! Me llevaron a una nave que parecía abandonada y ahí estaba él. Alto y esbelto. Vestido con un carísimo traje de tres piezas a medida y apoyado en un paraguas.

-Dios. Suena increíble - Algo le hizo pensar a John que lo increíble no era su historia, pero lo pasó por alto.

-El tío sabia todo de mi! Saco una pequeña libreta del interior de su traje y mas pomposo que la jodida reina empezó a leer mi vida en alto! hasta sabia que notas tomaba mi psicóloga! El puto engreído me ofreció dinero por chivarle lo que hacia Sherlock! Joder, es el hombre mas siniestro que he conocido en mi vida.

-Como es? -John lo miró incrédulo

-¿que? ¿no has escuchado lo que te he dicho? ¿me secuestró, Greg!?

-Solo tenia curiosidad, por poner una cara a la historia, ya sabes. Supongo que es curiosidad profesional.- Se encogió de hombros haciéndose el inocente mientras tomaba un trago de su pinta.

-Greg, no te convienen, te lo garantizo. Le llaman el hombre de hielo! joder, él mismo dice que no tiene corazón! y excepto por ser el hermano mas controlador que he visto en mi vida. Juraría que es de hielo y no tiene corazón.

-Joder, John. No hace ni cinco minutos que te digo que soy bisexual y ya das por hecho que me quiero tirar al hermano de ...¿tu novio?

John bufó. - No cambies de tema.

-Vale. Como es entonces?

-¿Mycroft? mmm... ¿físicamente? no se, cuarenta y muchos. Se lleva siete años con Sherlock. Es mas alto que él. Delgado. Cara redonda. nariz alargada. Ojos azul oscuro. Labios finos. Castaño rojizo. Siempre viste con trajes de tres piezas y paraguas. Ese jodido paraguas parece que forme parte de él.

-Y de forma de ser?

-Greg....- dijo a modo de advertencia. El inspector se encogió de hombros y subió una ceja. John sus piró.- Es un político. Todo él es un político. Podría estar llamándote hijo de puta y te lo diría de tal forma que pareciera que te ofrece una taza de té. Y después te puede decir literalmente un alago y hacer que parezca el insulto mas desagradable que se haya pronunciado. Es... no se... educado hasta lo pomposo. Con una pronunciación perfecta y unas maneras de caballero de la vieja escuela. Siempre tan recto y educado. Ese andar que tiene que parece que es él el que enseña a la reina clases de etiqueta. No se. Yo lo considero insoportable. Y ¿Sherlock? puff.. ni te cuento. Dice que es mas inteligente que él y se odian. Lo llama su archienemigo. A veces cuando están en la misma habitación solo se miran sin hablar, pero yo sé que tienen conversaciones solo con las miradas ¿te imaginas a dos Holmes leyéndose la mente mutuamente? joder, peor que una bomba nuclear. Manos mal que no se ven muy a menudo.

-Me sabe mal decirlo, John. Pero suena increíble.- John bufó de nuevo.-¿sabes lo que me parece raro? que yo estoy al cargo de los casos de su hermano desde hace años y no le he conocido nunca. Tu apareces en su vida un día y te rapta. ¿extraño no?

-¿celoso Greg? - ahora es el turno de bufar de Greg.


	5. Un mal dia (Sherlock)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo parece indicar que será un día nefasto para Sherlock, pero todo puede empeorar con un hermano mayor sentado en el sofá de John.

Un mal día (Sherlock)

Para Sherlock un mal día podía ser simplemente no tener nada que hacer. El aburrimiento podía ser el peor suplicio para él. Pero si a eso le sumaba el hecho de que El Falso Moriarty seguía suelto y, peor aún, que no tenían pistas de ningún tipo para hallarlo, el día empeoraba exponencialmente. Ahora bien, si a lo anterior le sumaba la extraña y nueva sensación que nacía en su pecho, al saber que John, no solo no iba a volver en 24 horas, sino que estaría con su mujer, la futura madre de su hija, en su casa familiar, un sábado soleado de enero, la cosa se torcía. Ese nuevo sentimiento era, como poco, aterrador. Sentía una presión en el pecho, una sensación de vacío... algo que cuando se ponía a pensar en ello, le aceleraba el pulso y la respiración y solo tenía ganas de disparar de nuevo a la pared o patear la mesita de café del salón.

De repente, se empezó a formar una idea en su cabeza: su mejor amigo, no, ahora su amante, estaba con su mujer, pasando un hermoso sábado en su casa familiar. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para quitar esa imagen bucólica e idílica, en la que John formaba parte de la típica postal familiar siniestramente ambientada en la década de los cincuenta en Estados Unidos, la típica familia modelo, John con jersey blanco y Mary con un vestido de flores, tomando té helado en el porche.... ¡ESTUPIDO!. La casa de John no tenía porche!. Y aunque a John seguramente le gustaría ese estúpido y anticuado jersey, es poco probable que disfrutara de ese cliché de los años cincuenta.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y se apretó la sien con los dedos. Esto era ridículo. Abrió los ojos de par en par. Dios santo!. Ya sabía que sentimiento nuevo era ese!. ¡Celos!. ¿En serio?. Él siempre había sido muy posesivo, eso no era algo nuevo, pero de ahí a tener celos de su... ¿pareja?. Estar en una relación era algo nuevo, eso estaba claro. Y aunque tenía claros algunos sentimientos, también estaba claro que aparecerían más, y tenía que estar preparado para enfrentarlos. Estaba el hecho de que apreciaba intimar con John, no solo del sexo, claro, si no... simplemente de su compañía. Si, vale! siempre había valorado la compañía de John, pero para sentir su compañía nunca había sido necesario su presencia realmente. Simplemente, daba por hecho que estaba allí, y bueno, hablaba con él si necesitaba que alguien le escuchara aunque no estuviera presente, pero ahora.... ahora SI necesitaba la presencia de John, ahora si notaba su ausencia, por lo menos hubiera agradecido que hubiera ido a trabajar a la clínica o .... a cualquier otro sitio, pero no que estuviera en su casa familiar con Mary.

Esto se estaba volviendo serio, el día anterior le pasó lo mismo, la ausencia de John perturbaba su mente. De nuevo los recuerdos y sensaciones de la noche anterior lo habían agotado tanto física como mentalmente. Miró el móvil, no había ningún mensaje, pero él no iba a mandar ninguno, no se comportaría como un jodido adolescente enamorado diciendo... ¿Diciendo qué? ¿Qué decían los enamorados?¿Dónde estás?. Eso ya lo sabía, y también sabía con quien estaba, y lo que estaba haciendo. No, esto no era sano, miró la hora, la una y siete minutos. ¿Ya era tan tarde?. Dejó el móvil en la mesita de té del salón, se levantó y fue a la cocina. Miró a su alrededor, los experimentos estaban tirados sin orden ni concierto, era cierto, no había pensado ni siquiera en recogerlos antes de irse a la misión de Mycroft. Debería recogerlos y limpiarlo todo, esos experimentos estaban, o acabados o estropeados, era posible que John le agradeciera si los recogía. John... cerró los ojos de nuevo.

Abrió los ojos, John le había dicho que comiera algo, el nunca le hacía caso pero.... abrió uno de los armarios y cogió un Naam, lo de la sopa era excesivo, ese pan especiado era suficiente. Le pegó un mordisco mientras volvía al salón. Se tumbó en el sofá con el pan encima del pecho. Tenía que pensar detenidamente en todo este asunto, separar lo personal de lo profesional, hablar con John y pedirle que no tuvieran relaciones sexuales e intimidad en medio de los casos... Dios!... realmente no quería pedirle eso. Cerró los ojos de nuevo, era abrumador sentir tantas contradicciones él mismo, pensar en cuantas veces se había reído del resto de los mortales por sucumbir a las funciones físicas más básicas, y ahora... él había caído en un pozo del que no podía salir, incluso del que no quería salir. ¿Eso sonaba demasiado poético, no?. No, mejor no pensaría en ello, era lo mejor.

.........

Alguien carraspeó en la oscuridad. Sherlock dio un respingo incorporándose en el sofá, al sentarse de golpe lanzó al suelo el Naam con un solo mordisco. Abrió los ojos, ese carraspeo no había venido de la oscuridad, él se hallaba en la oscuridad porque se había quedado dormido en el maldito sofá, ¿dormido?, ¿en serio? ¿Sherlock Holmes echando una siesta un sábado por la tarde en el sofá de su casa en medio de un caso?. Dios santo!...

Miró a la persona de la que había provenido el carraspeo. Perfecto, si pensaba que ese día no podía ser peor, se había equivocado, todo podía empeorar, sobre todo con un hermano mayor sentado en el sofá de John y mirándolo con cara de superioridad. Perfecto, simplemente… perfecto.

-Buenos tardes hermanito, ¿o debería decir… buenos días?. Supongo que ha sido una noche muy larga, ¿no es así?

-Que quieres Mycroft?.

-Es obvio lo que quiero, Sherlock. Quiero que madures, quiero que si te pido que me informes de la situación, me informes. ¿Ha pasado algo ayer por la noche de lo que tenga que estar informado? No sé, tal vez... ¿un robo simplemente ridículo, pero con la firma de Moriarty? ¿tal vez?

-Si ya lo sabes, para que me molestas?. Estaba ocupado en mi palacio mental.

Mycroft soltó una elegante carcajada fingida.

\- ¿Ahora le llamas así, a caer dormido en el sofá sin darte cuenta?

-No me he dormido sin dame cuenta Mycroft, no seas tedioso.

-Claro, es muy lógico que, no solo hayas decidido comer en medio de un caso, sino que además hayas usado tu torso como plato para la comida que tenías a medio comer, por no mencionar que dicha comida, ha salido volando hacia el suelo al despertarte de forma repentina. Ups…, perdona, al salir de tu palacio mental de forma repentina.

Sherlock solo le miró con los ojos entrecerrados y llenos de ira.

-Has terminado ya?- sonaba medio pregunta medio afirmación.

-Oh, Sherlock -chasqueó la lengua como quien reprende a un niño- de verdad te digo que me has decepcionado. Sinceramente pensaba que tu "affair" con el bueno del doctor era solo... pasajero, por decirlo de un modo educado, y además sabiendo que él y Mary están yendo a un consejero matrimonial porque su matrimonio hace aguas... - le ofreció una sonrisa de político que no llegó a sus ojos al dejar la oración inconclusa- Sherlock supo que el modo no educado de decir pasajero sería "royo de una noche" y apuntó en su mente lo del consejero matrimonial, eso tenía que hablarlo con John - Y ahora mírate, comiendo y durmiendo en medio de un caso- chasqueó la lengua de nuevo- te estás convirtiendo en una persona... corriente- esa última palabra la dijo como si le repugnara el solo pronunciarla- En serio que me has decepcionado, -repitió pausadamente- sé que nunca me escuchas Sherlock, pero recuerda lo que siempre te digo: Todas las personas mueren, todos los corazones se rompen y el cariño… no es una ventaja. Hazme caso en esto, aunque sea en lo único que me hagas caso en tu vida. Termina "esta cosa" que tienes con John Watson, vuelve a ser sólo su amigo o no seas nada, pero no sigas con esto Sherlock.- terminó de decir muy serio y con una mirada profunda hacia los ojos de su hermano menor.

Algo provocó un clic en la mente de Sherlock, no era la ira por que su hermano se entrometiera y le dijera lo que tenía o no que hacer, eso era cosa de todos los días. Esto era distinto, era algo de lo que no se habría dado cuenta antes de estar en esta relación con John, algo que se le habría pasado por alto. Se levantó lentamente y se puso en medio de la sala.

-Y ese consejo supongo, que viene por tu experiencia ¿no, Mycroft?-El político apretó los labios de una forma casi imperceptible, se levantó y cogió su paraguas.

-Sherlock, no voy a entrar en tu juego infantil, no tengo tiempo. Primero, sigue mi consejo y termina con esta farsa y segundo, mantenme informado del caso, si no es mucha molestia.- Su voz era fría como siempre, pero miraba al mango de su paraguas mientras hablaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Sherlock se puso en medio de su camino para evitar que se escapara.

-Esas palabras, esas frases que siempre repites como un mantra. Son demasiado profundas para alguien que no lo ha sentido en su propia alma.

-Vamos Sherlock, estas siendo la reina del drama de nuevo.

-No, no lo estoy siendo. Solo observo Mycroft, observo y deduzco como tú me enseñaste. Sólo un corazón roto sabe lo que se siente, sólo alguien que ha amado, sabe que el cariño no es una ventaja y sólo alguien que ha perdido, sabe lo que es la pérdida.

Mycroft tragó perceptiblemente y su nuez subió y bajó haciendo que su corbata se moviera sutilmente.

-Solo observo y deduzco también, Sherlock. Soy mayor que tú y he conocido a muchas personas. Y a diferencia de tí, yo sí puedo ver el dolor y el sufrimiento de los demás. Hablo por lo que he podido ver a mi alrededor.

Sherlock sonrió de medio lado y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-No, no, no. Yo veo el dolor y los sentimientos de los demás, puedo ver lo estúpidos que son, pero no por eso repito como un mantra lo que les ha sucedido a los demás. Solo algo muy cercano puede hacer que esas frases se graven a fuego en tu memoria y afecten a tu conducta como te ha pasado a tí. -Sherlock vio como la respiración de su hermano se aceleraba. Eso casi era como un SI gritado a los cuatro vientos- ¿Cuándo empezó esto Mycroft? ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que me dijiste estas frases?- pudo ver como su mandíbula se apretaba con sus preguntas, estaba cerca. Cerró los ojos y entro rápidamente en su palacio mental, fue al primer año de universidad de Mycroft, cuando él se fue y le dejó solo. No… fue después, más tarde, a finales de Noviembre, cuando volvió por dos semanas sin previo aviso, no era época de vacaciones, solo apareció y dijo que se quedaría, lo peor era que lo seguía, lo seguía y lo vigilaba, como si no quisiera perderlo de vista, lo miraba por si se había hecho daño jugando, estaba muy sobre protector. El 87... qué pasó en el 87?.... Dios santo!, ya lo tenía, pero no quería tenerlo. Recordaba cada vez que había habido un atentado del IRA, el cambio sutil en la expresión de su hermano. Ahora sabía por qué a su hermano le afectaban tanto los atentados. Abrió los ojos y vio a Mycroft mirándole en forma desorbitada, había llegado al punto.- Tu primer año en la universidad. – le dijo- ¿Qué sucedió Mycroft? ¿a quién conociste? o mejor aún, ¿qué te sucedió?.

-No sigas por ese camino, Sherlock. – le dijo Mycroft con los dientes apretados- No te interesa seguir por ahí.

-Oh, en realidad sí. Siempre dices que el afecto no es una ventaja, yo creo que sí. Si no fuera por lo que me ha pasado, no habría llegado a comprender lo que te ocurre.

-Sherlock...-Sonó como un aviso.

-No, Mycroft. Ahora lo veo claro. Tenías a alguien en la universidad, alguien a quien amabas y te amaba, o por lo menos al principio, Pero algo pasó, ¿no es cierto? -Sherlock se sumergía en su palacio mental- quizá una riña… probablemente sin importancia, pero hubo algo… algo que hizo que nunca pudieras arreglarlo.

Mycroft tensó todos sus músculos al oír sus palabras y decidió usar un nuevo enfoque para salir de ese piso. Sonrió y se puso condescendiente.

-¿Estar dos días en una aventura amorosa con un hombre casado te hace convertirte en un psicólogo? deja que lo ponga en duda, Sherlock. No sabes de lo que estás hablando.- Sus labios sonreían condescendientes pero sus ojos brillaban.

-Oh, yo creo que sí, creo que sé perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando. Creo que perdiste a esa persona, ¿no es cierto? a mediados de noviembre, cuando volviste a casa sin motivo alguno, cuando empezaste a preocuparte por mi seguridad y te convertiste en un hermano sobre protector. Habías perdido a alguien y querías cuidar de la otra persona que más te importaba.

-Te tienes en mucha estima hermanito.

-Y tú también me tienes en mucha estima. Antes de irte a la universidad éramos las únicas personas que nos comprendíamos. Nos teníamos el uno al otro y me abandonaste.

-Me fui a la universidad, por el amor de Dios! No te abandoné!

-No, pero en la mente de un niño de once años sí lo hiciste. Y te odié por ello, y lo peor es que te lo hice saber.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente.

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdas, lo recuerdas igual que yo, porque se gravó en tu mente igual que en la mía. Primero perdí a Barbaroja y después a tí, me quedé solo.

-Por Dios...-Mycroft rodó los ojos.

-No, no, no. Tú te marchaste y encontraste a alguien, a alguien especial, y algo pasó, una discusión, probablemente ahora lo ves como una discusión banal y sin sentido, pero en ese entonces eras un adolescente sin experiencia en la vida y discutisteis acaloradamente. Probablemente lo retomasteis, pero no se arregló del todo y en las vacaciones de Halloween viniste a casa, de mal humor, de muy mal humor, pero aún así, estuviste conmigo, ayudándome con el disfraz de pirata y pasaste mucho más tiempo conmigo de lo que habías pasado en el último año. Después te marchaste y misteriosamente una semana más tarde estabas de vuelta, pero no de mal humor, estabas destruido. En ese momento no lo pude ver, obviamente, era un niño, pero ahora sí, estabas desolado.- la mirada de Mycroft era indescriptible, ira y desolación, todo junto detrás de la coraza de tres piezas del hombre de hielo- entonces, empezaste tu discurso de que nunca sintiera nada por nadie, de que nunca me involucrara con nadie. "Los sentimientos no son una ventaja, Sherlock" me decías una y otra vez - Mycroft estaba mudo, bastaría solo una palabra para probablemente romperse allí mismo, delante de su hermano, por lo que solo se quedó de pie paralizado, sin hablar, sin moverse, solo desmoronándose por dentro, pero sólo por dentro, cualquier otra persona no habría notado esa ruptura, pero Sherlock no era cualquier persona, él lo veía tan claro como ese asqueroso día soleado de sábado.- Noviembre del 87.

-Esa persona especial de la universidad, era del norte de Irlanda, ¿me equivoco?

Mycroft negó con la cabeza, no porque el dato fuera incorrecto, si no como última advertencia para que Sherlock parara de hablar. Pero sus ojos estaban tan húmedos que si parpadeaba seguramente caerían lágrimas, por lo que sólo dio una leve inclinación de la cabeza a modo de aviso y apretó los labios. Sherlock dio un paso hacia él y su hermano tragó fuertemente.

-Remenbrance day en Enniskillen. ¿No es cierto? Por eso decidiste meterte en política ese año, el político más joven del Reino Unido. Proteger desde dentro a quienes te importan, un puesto en el gobierno que podía proporcionarte el poder suficiente para vigilar y proteger a los tuyos. Para que nunca se volviera a repetir. No pudiste proteger a esa persona, te sentiste impotente y volcaste en mí ese sentimiento de protección.

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Mycroft y su respiración se entrecortó.

-No tienes ni idea de lo que estás hablando, más vale que no trates este tema nunca más.

-¿O qué?-Mycroft apretó más el labio y las lágrimas seguían rodando por sus mejillas sin su permiso, su cara estaba fría como siempre pero el hombre de hielo se descongelaba a través de sus ojos azul profundo. Sherlock se acercó más, parecía extraño, pero el poco tiempo que había pasado en la relación con John lo había cambiado. Se sentía incómodo porque su hermano, el hombre que no tenía corazón, estaba llorando delante de él, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que debía...¿consolarlo? Dios santo, tenía que tener una conversación con John sobre el asunto de los sentimientos. Puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano y este se tensó bajo el toque.

-Sherlock...-advirtió, y miró la mano en su hombro como si pudiera desintegrarla con rayos láser de sus ojos.

-Murió en el atentado, verdad?. Pertenecía a una familia de militares, estaba en el evento conmemorativo a los caídos en las dos grandes guerras. Me atrevería a decir que te invitó a ir con él en Halloween y quedaros hasta el día del evento, pero declinaste la oferta por pasar las fiestas conmigo. -Sherlock puso su otra mano en el otro hombro de Mycroft.-Era un mocoso que te odiaba por haberme abandonado, y decidiste pasar esas fiestas conmigo, tuviste una pelea con tu pareja y no pudiste arreglarlo. Todas las personas mueren, como tu pareja. Todos los corazones se rompen, como el tuyo. Y el afecto hacia mí no fue una ventaja.- Mycroft cerró los ojos. Sherlock se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Su hermano apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y lloró en silencio, aferrado a su paraguas con una mano y la otra en un puño, totalmente rígido, y sin soltar un solo sonido. Mycroft podía ser elegante hasta en el momento de desmoronarse emocionalmente.

Todo era cierto. Él se creía más listo que su hermano, pero Sherlock lo había diseccionado sin él decir una palabra. De todas las cosas que habían pasado en el 87, Sherlock dio en el blanco. De todas las cosas que habían pasado en su vida, Sherlock fue a tocar la llaga más dolorosa y amarga. El hilo de los pensamientos se paralizó cuando escuchó un sollozo en alto que resonó por todo el salón. Soltó su paraguas que cayó al suelo y se aferró a la espalda de su hermano con todas sus fuerzas, agarrando la bata con sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Estaba aterrado, ese sollozo era suyo. Ya no había marcha atrás, ese maldito mocoso de once años convertido en el hombre de 38 que tenía ante él, le había quitado la coraza y la había arrojado lejos. Ahora Mycroft Holmes, el hombre de hielo, el gobierno británico en persona ya no estaba allí, ahora estaba el chico de 18 años que había perdido a la persona que amaba en aquel terrible atentado en Irlanda del Norte. Lloró todo lo que no había llorado a los 18, todo lo que no había llorado desde entonces, desde que había decidido no involucrarse emocionalmente con nadie nunca más, desde que decidió que el afecto sólo era una debilidad, y que ser frio ante los demás, era más efectivo que cualquier sonrisa genuina y cualquier gesto amable.

Sherlock notó como la bata casi se rajaba a su espalda bajo el agarre de su hermano, pero solo pudo abrazarle más fuerte. El tiempo pasaba y Mycroft lloraba sin consuelo, sollozaba en alto y sus lágrimas mojaban su hombro donde había enterrado su cabeza para que nadie lo pudiera ver. Sherlock no sabía que hacer, ¿Debía dejarle que se desahogara? ¿Debía separarse y decirle que eso había pasado hacia 27 años y que no podía seguir así el resto de su vida?. No, eso no podía decírselo, si él perdiera a John, daría igual cuanto tiempo pasara, nunca podría olvidarlo. Así que abrazaría a su hermano el tiempo que el necesitara, estarían allí de pie, horas si era necesario. Pasó una mano de arriba abajo por la espalda de Mycroft acariciando lentamente la chaqueta del traje de tres piezas. Suspiró y puso la otra mano en la nuca de Mycroft, que se relajó un poco con el toque de piel con piel. Ese hombre, aun siendo su hermano, estaba claro lo que no lo conocía en absoluto, no al hombre debajo de la coraza de hielo. Ese hombre que se relajaba bajo el contacto físico y que se abrazaba a él con todo su cuerpo. Ese no era el Mycroft que había conocido después de la universidad. Era el de antes de la universidad, el Mycroft que le leía cuentos de piratas para que se durmiera, el Mycroft que le acompañaba a la biblioteca para coger libros que a él no le dejaban, el que le ayudaba a esconder los destrozos que hacía Barbaroja en la casa, el Mycroft que le consoló cuando sus padres tuvieron que sacrificar a Barbaroja, el que le permitía dormir con él cuando tenía pesadillas.... Era el Mycroft de antes de abandonarlo, el que se fue a la universidad y no volvió, no hasta ahora.

-Gracias por volver, Mycroft.- No supo el poder que esas palabras tenían, hasta que a su hermano le fallaron las piernas al oirle y se dejó caer al suelo. Sherlock lo sujetó y se dejó caer con él lentamente, hasta que terminaron los dos sentados uno para cada lado mientras seguían abrazados. -Shhh... estoy aquí Mycroft. Gracias por volver. Gracias por protegerme.- Daba igual, sabía que ese momento era el adecuado para decirlo, daba igual que su hermano ahora llorara más, era necesario que lo supiera, porque de otro modo nunca se lo diría, no con la coraza de hielo, no esperando una respuesta sarcástica.

Casi una hora después, Mycroft había dejado de llorar y solamente estaba quieto en su lugar, con la cara mirando hacia otro lado para que Sherlock no pudiera verle, pero seguía abrazado fuertemente a él. Su respiración estaba lenta y relajada. Sherlock le acarició la nuca suavemente, para ver si su hermano reaccionaba.

-Mycroft...- era solo un susurro. Intentó que sonara lo más suave posible, no era una acusación, no era un tono de lástima, no quería que su hermano pensara que le estaba echando, solo era una pregunta inherente a un… ¿estás bien? ¿estarás bien? ¿quieres seguir aquí? ¿quieres decirme algo? ¿necesitas algo? todas esas preguntas incluidas solo al pronunciar el nombre de su hermano, y sabía que Mycroft lo comprendería.

Mycroft asintió levemente y se separó con la cabeza agachada, totalmente avergonzado y agotado. Sherlock le miró y le puso una mano en la mejilla para levantarle la cara. Estaba roja de llorar, sus ojos estaban irritados y llenos de capilares, y parte del cuello de su camisa estaba mojada por las lágrimas.

-Siéntate en el sofá, voy a hacer té.- su hermano asintió sin levantar la mirada pero ya estaba tomando la forma del hombre de hielo lentamente, Sherlock le acompañó hasta el sofá de John, y solo se marchó a la cocina cuando Mycroft estaba totalmente sentado y con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo.

Preparó el té y lo llevó al salón. Su hermano estaba con los ojos cerrados respirando acompasadamente. Cuando se detuvo a su lado abrió los ojos y solo miró la taza que Sherlock llevaba en sus manos y la cogió con cautela, sus manos temblaban ligeramente y apoyó la taza en su regazo. Sherlock se sentó en su sofá sin decir nada y bebió un sorbo de su té. Nadie dijo nada en media hora. Poco a poco el hombre de hielo fue apareciendo y si no fuera por los ojos totalmente irritados del político, nadie habría dicho que ese hombre hubiera soltado una lágrima en toda su vida.

Mycroft se aclaró la garganta y dejó la taza vacía en la mesita.

-Gracias por el té.- Dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia el centro del salón donde su paraguas había caído. Antes de que dijera nada, Sherlock habló.

-Quiero que sepas que nunca voy a volver a mencionar este tema, pero también quiero que sepas que si necesitas cualquier cosa alguna vez... sabes donde encontrarme. Nunca voy a rechazarte si es sobre este asunto.

Mycroft estaba de espaldas a él, asintió sin mirarle y salió por la puerta.

Cuando la puerta de la calle se cerró, Sherlock se desparramó en su sofá y se llevó las manos a la cara y maldijo en alto. Esto era demasiado para él. Le había costado mantener la compostura todo el tiempo que Mycroft tardó en recomponerse, había intentado no mostrar ningún sentimiento, como pena, culpa, sorpresa, incredulidad, ira, pesar... Ahora que estaba solo, podía gritar a los cuatro vientos si quería.

Realmente, había sido un muy mal día, aunque probablemente había sido peor para Mycroft. Era extraño, pero no se alegraba por ello, de hecho le atormentaba un poco saber que él era el causante.

 

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Muchas gracias a Sandra y a Marce por ayudarme con este capitulo! era realmente complicado.
> 
> Nota:  
> El atentado del que se habla es real, sucedió el 8 noviembre de 1987, en Enniskillen Irlanda del norte, es una preciosa isla natural en medio del rio Erme. Hubo 11 muertos en la masacre de Remenbrance Day ( día en recuerdo a los caídos de la 1 y 2 guerra mundial) Diez de las victimas eran civiles.


	6. Complicado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo sigue siendo complicado para los dos. Y la gente a su alrededor parece no ayudar en absoluto.

Complicado

-¿para desayunar quieres huevos o prefieres analgesicos para la resaca?- La voz de Mary sonaba estrepitosa en su cabeza. Y ademas extremadamente divertida ante las muecas que hacía él claramente con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. John se revolvió en el sofá donde habia pasado la noche para no molestar a Mary al llegar a altas horas de la mañana -Parece que tenia razon y Greg sabe como llevarte de fiesta.

-Si, Greg siempre ha sabido como hacerme llegar a mis limites etilicos.- su voz sonaba ronca, casi no parecia su voz. Se estiró en el sofá y se sentó frotando sus manos en su cara.- ¿que hora es?

\- Hora de desayunar.- dijo divertida antes de salir de camino a la cocina.

John miró su movil, no habia mensajes y eran casi las once de la mañana. Mas que hora de desayunar era casi la hora de comer, pero no se preocupó por ello, era domingo, simplemente podria permitirse no tener horarios los domingos. Podria tener un tardío desayuno tranquilo un domingo por la mañana. Se estiró al ponerse en pié y su espalda crugió. Estiró sus brazos para desentumecerse. Decididamente no habia sido una buena idea dormir alli en ese incomodo sofá (aunque no parecia incomodo solo para sentarse pero decididamente si para dormir). Su hombro le dolia sobremanera. Simplemente perfecto.

Se sentó en la mesa y frente a él apareció un plato con huevos y bacon y unas tostadas. Decididamente no iba a quejarse, ella parecia que no estaba enfadada o molesta y de hecho estaba actuando como si todo fuera totalmente normal entre ellos. Así que comenzó a comer en silencio mientras los dos veian el noticiario de media mañana. En él estaban dando la noticia del regreso de Moriarty, parecia que alguien habia filtrado la informacion del robo de armas. John bufó ante el televisor.

-¿que ocurre?

-Le llaman Moriarty todo el tiempo. Podrian haber filtrado la informacion de que no es Moriarty en realidad.

Ella le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿A que te refieres?- John suspiró.

\- Mary, ¿no ves el tipo de delitos que ha hecho? ¿Piratear televisores con una imagen fija y robar unas cuantas armas? si de verdad estubiera vivo y fuera él ¿crees que se conformaria con acciones tan simples y "vulgares"?- acentuando esa palabra como el criminal asesor solia hacer. Mary le miro durante un mometo como si juntara las piezas en su cabeza.

-¿Quieres decir que estais persiguiendo a un burdo imitador?

-Eso mismo.- John suspiró, solo esperaba que no hubiera microfonos en la casa.- Solo espero que tarden tiempo en darse cuenta y no intenten mandar a Sherlock de nuevo fuera del pais.- Se pellizcó el pente de la nariz, ese dolor de cabeza le acompañaria todo el dia, y pensar en esas cosas no le ayudaba. Mary asintió inmersa en sus pensamientos.

-¿Has pensado un nombre?- La pregunta le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-De momento Sherlock y yo lo llamamos "El falso Moriarty".- Mary rompió en carcajadas. John la miró con los ojos entrecerrados intentando averiguar que le hacia tanta gracia a su esposa.

-No! ay! John. -Dijo sujetandose su abultada barriga para detener los temblores de su risa.- Me referia a un nombre para el bebé.- hizo una parada para coger aire y secarse las lagrimas con el dorso de la mano.- Aunque si quieres ponerle a tu hija "el falso Moriarty" es asunto tuyo, aunque yo lo dejaria para segundo nombre.

John rodó los ojos pero sonreia.

-Lo siento, pense que te referias... no importa.-Cogió aire y cerro los ojos al tiempo que se masajeaba la nuca con una mano.

-¿Y bien?- John abrió los ojos y parpadeó hacia ella. Era cierto, ya faltaba muy poco y todavia no tenian un nombre, y llamarla simplemente "niña" o "bebe" no parecia que fuera un modo adecuado para llamarla el resto de su vida. ¿no es cierto?

Entonces, John recordó algo que pasó la noche anterior cuando estubo en el pub con Greg. Un hombre habia llamado a alguien cerca de ellos. Haciendose oir por encima del bullicio del local. John recordó que pensaba que estaba diciendo "Sherlock" y empezó a buscarlo entre la multitud. Pero al momento apareció una joven sonriente sacudiendo su mano a modo de saludo y le dio un beso al hombre y se perdieron de la vista. Greg se rió de él y le dijo que estaba obsesionado con su "novio", John solo le dio un codazo y Greg rompio en carcajadas.

-Creo que tengo un nombre.- Dijo con una sonrisa.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Como Sherlock habia deducido, el falso Moriarty no habia hecho acto de presencia. El dia anterior habia sido un verdadero infierno, mucho aburrimiento y demasiado Mycroft, decididamente.

Estaba estirado en el sofá cuando escuchó los pasos de la señora Hudson subir las escaleras con cuidado. _Trae una bandeja con té, bastante mas pesada que cuando es té solo para él, decididamente té para dos. Ella queria hablar de algo._ Abrió un ojo cuando su casera cruzaba el vano de la puerta.

-Buenos dias, Sherlock. Oh, dime que no has dormido en ese horrible sofá toda la noche!- dijo la mujer con todo de ligera reprimenda.

-No he dormido en este horrible sofá toda la noche. - Su tono plano hizo que su casera le mirara con cara enojada y chasqueara la lengua.

\- Eso no es cierto! Seguro que no has puesto un pié en la habitacion desde ayer!

\- Bueno, solo he dicho lo que me ha pedido que dijera.- Ella negó con la cabeza mientras sería las dos tazas de té. Sherlock encogió las piernas para hacerle un hueco para que se sentara.

\- Eres como un niño.- Pero no habia rastro de enejo en su voz, y sherlock pensó que podria haber añadido un "awww" al principio de la oracion y habria sido adecuado al tono. Aun así se setó y tomo la taza que le ofrecia la casera. Ella esta aseria y parecia estar intentando juntar las palabras adecuadas para decir lo que tenia que decir. Sherlock suspiró y estiró las piernas debajo de la mesa.

-Por el amor de dios... Sueltelo ya. No es como si hubieramos estado en silencio los ultimos dias! ademas usted siempre habia pensado que eramos pareja!- Ella le dio una mirada un tanto sorprendida y un poco horrorizada, pero no dijo nada, y él no sabia si era para que siguiera hablando o porque se habia quedado en shock- oh... mira, yo... se que desde fuera puede parecer horrible. Que él está casado, yo fuí su padrino y que... -susporó y cerro los ojos por un momento. Los abrio y se giró hacia su casera que le miraba sin decir nada.- Y que él está esperando un bebé. Y yo... -se pasó una mano por la cara y su voz sonó amortiguada por su mano cuando dijo la ultima frase- yo soy su maldito amante gay.

Su casera parpadeó y dejó la taza en la mesa y le cogió la suya de sus manos y ladeó también. Él la miró con el ceño fruncido intentando saber porque lo hacia. Entonces ella le abrazó. Al principio se puso rigido, el no era bueno con los sentimientos, aunque fueran los suyos propios, pero ella le acarició el pelo y la espalda y no pudo evitar relajarse lentamente y apoyar su frente en su hombro. Agradeció el silencio y el suave toque tranquilizador en su espalda. Y por su mente llegó la situacion de ayer por la tarde, donde su hermano, literalmente, se habia hundido en su brazos. Despues de todo nadie puede no tener corazon, ni siquiera los hermanos Holmes. Tomo aire y se alejó del abrazo.

-Gracias.- Ella lo miró con ternura y lastima, en otro momento él habria odiado esa mirada, el no era debil, nadie debia sentir pena por el, pero en ese mometo si se sentia debil. Sin John a su lado, con John en casa de Mary... Cerro los ojos y ella le acarició la mejilla.

-¿estas bien, querido?- Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cara de preocupacion de la anciana. El asintió y se enderezó.

-Si, perdone por - izo un gesto con la mano formando un circulo- ya sabes.

-Oh, querido, no tienes que disculparte. Se que tu no tienes culpa. Estas enamorado desde hace tanto tiempo...- Sherrlock la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿tanto tiempo? ¿como que tanto tiempo? ella le dio una sonrisa complice y chasqueó la lengua- no pensarás que no me he dado cuenta ¿verdad? puede que sea una vieja, pero reconozco el amor cuando lo veo.- Él fruncio el ceño y aparto la mirada, en realidad si habia pasado un tiempo, pero no sabia cuanto, un dia se despertó y al mirar a John supo que ese sentimiento en la boca del estomago no era por comida china en mal estado. Y no recordaba cuanto tiempo lo habia sentido. Y era raro, porque el recordaba todo. Pero parandose a pensar, recordaba algunos momentos en los que cuando se acercó a John... Pero eso le llevaba a otra cuestion: cuanto habia estado John atraido por él? no, atraido no, no era atracion lo que queria saber, queria saber cuanto tiempo habia estado enamorado sin decirlo. Porque eso era lo que le perturbaba. ¿antes de la boda? antes de navidad? antes de que fingiera el suicidio? y la segunda cuestion y que no le gustaba en absoluto es que la señora Hudson habia dicho "se que tu no tienes la culpa". Eso no estaba bien, John no era le culpable de nada. No queria que quedara como el monstruo desalmado y sin sentimientos que ponia los cuernos a su mujer enbarazada con su amigo y destrozaba a todos a su paso. No ese no era John.

-Señora Hudson, John no tiene la culpa de lo que esté pasando. Es algo que hemos decidido los dos. Algo que, por terrible que parezca, necesitabamos los dos.- Ella frunció el ceño ante esto.

-Sherlock, no estoy hechando la culpa a nadie. Daria cualquier cosa por veros felices, pero sinceramente creo que es una mala decisión. Y... Creo que John es mas maduro sentimentalmente, querido. - Le puso una mano en el muslo.- No digo que tu no puedas elegir en esta situacion o que seas mas o menos que él, pero el tiene mas experiencia en este tema. - Sherlock entrecerro los ojos.

-¿estas diciendo que el es mas maduro sentimentalmente y que deberia haberme parado los pies?

Ella frunció los labios y apartó la mirada.

-Lo siento, querido. No deberia meterme donde no me llaman.

-Eso mismo.- Pero despues de un momento soltó el aire que habia retenido y sus hombros se undieron ligeramente. Era cierto de todos modos, John tenia mas experiencia en este campo. No habia tenido demasiado exito con las relaciones pero eso no quietaba la experiencia en sí. Y él.... bueno, obviamente fingir no te da experiencia.- Por que es mas maduro sentimentalmente es por lo que confio en su bien criterio en esta situación.- Miró a su casera, esta vez una mirada totalmente abierta y sin preparar. Ella se puso una mano en el pecho y su cara se contrajo ante esta visión.- Debe confiar tambien en él. Se que el sabe lo que hace.

Ella asintió y le acarició el hombro. tomaron el té en silencio y entonces la señora Hudson dió un respingo y Sherlock le miro ceñudo.

-Oh! casi se me olvida, querido! no era por eso por lo que venia!- Se puso una mano en la frente de modo teatral- no se donde tengo la cabeza! -El detective le lanzó una mirada para que continuara y no se fuera por las ramas.- Estoy pensando en alquilar el 221C y queria saber tu opinion al respecto.

-Mi opinion es que ese piso tiene demasiadas humedades.- ella chasqueó la mano y batió una mano en el aire.

-Eso ya lo se. He pedido un presupuesto para arreglarlo, La nueva inquilina ha dicho que correria con parte de los gastos.

-¿nueva inquilina?

\---------------------------------------

Despues de desayunar John cogió su bolsa de ropa, se despidió de Mary y se marchó de vuelta al 221b. Con la excusa del caso podria volver a Baker Streat a ver a Sherlock. No habia tenido ningun mensaje suyo en esos dos dias y solo queria cerciorarse de que estaba bien. Bueno, eso es lo que él se decia para tener la conciencia tranquila. La realidad es que despues de hablar del tema del nombre y estar los dos deacuerdo habian hablado de que despues del parto debarian estar los dos juntos como minimo 15 dias para poder ayudarse mutuamente. Y que contratar a una niñera para ello estaba fuera de lugar. Así que ademas de que faltaba poco mas de 10 dias para que Mary saliera de cuentas, tenia que sumar las dos semanas que estaria alejado de Sherrlock. Eso no era bueno, ni para Sherlock ni para el caso. PEro aun así el detective habia estado separado de el 3 años y nada realmente malo le habia pasado (que el supiera). Pero desde que habian empezado con su "nueva relacion" en realidad se sentian mas cercanos, por lo menos él, y la idea de estar casi un mes lejos le habia dejado una sensacion rara en la boca del estomago.

Al llegar a la calle Baker todo estaba relativamente tranquilo. Era domingo justo antes de comer y la gente estaba o en sus casas o en los restaurantes, por lo que la calle estaba desierta. Subío las escaleras y encontró a Sherlock sentado en su sofá todavia con el pijama y la bata. El pelo era un desastre por lo que todavia no se habia duchado y la sombra de barba lo confirmaba. La mirada del detective era digna de una foto, pensó John. Era como cuando un niño entra en el salon y ve todos los regalos bajo el arbol el dia de navidad.

John sonrió y dejó la bolsa en el suelo. Sherlock sonrió de vuelta y se levantó del sofá, dio dos pasos hacia él, parando en seco y poniendo una expresion rara. John rodó los ojos y se acercó.

\- Sabes que puedes acercarte. no muerdo- Sonrió cuando llegó a solo unos centimetros de su compañero. Sherlock lo miró un poco dudoso de si mismo. John rió y negó con lacabeza. Esta situacion parecia extraña, primero porque pareceia que si se separaban por una horas Sherlock pensaba que John se lo replantearia y no querria continuar. y segundo porque parecia que estubieran avergonzados cuando ya habian tenido relaciones sexuales bastante exitosas los ultimos dias.

-Supongo que la situacion es un poco... - John sabia a lo que se referia, rara? diferente? el tambien se sentia como que queria saltar encima de Sherlock y besarle y arrancarle la ropa pero se sentia paralizado, como si todavia no tubiera el derecho a hacer eso, como si en realidad hubiera algo malo en ello. Y en realidad sentia que lo habia....

El exmilitar aparecio ligeramente, esto era absurdo, no era como si fueran a esta así siempre que se reencontraban. Tomó una respiracion profunda y acarició la mejilla del detective. Este cerro los ojos y puso su mano sobre la de John. Algo en el de desmoronó, Sherlock, con solo esa reaccion instintiva le habia hecho añicos, pensaba que nada podria ser mas conmovedor que eso. Pero cuando los ojos grises imposibles se claveron en los suyos supo que estaba equivocado. Ahí estaba el sociopara, el raro, el monstruo... ¿que imbécil habia puesto esos apodos a ese hombre que tenia frente a el? ese hombre que le miraba totalmente vulnerable no podia ser nada de eso. Le cogió con fuerza la cara y le dio un beso con todo su corazon. Besando y acariciando todo lo que podia. Sherlock soltó un gemido de sorpresa ante el ataque, pero no tardó en derretirse bajo los labios y las manos de su compañero. No sabia que lo habia necesitado hasta tal modo. El contacto, la calidez, la adoracion.... nada podia compararse con ello, no queria perderlo nunca mas, ni por un dia, ni por una hora. Queria que John estubiera con el todo el tiempo, que pudiera simplemente acercarse y tocarle, o besarle o ... estar con el. Solo eso. Necesitaba la presencia de ese hombre todo el tiempo. Se sentia vacio sin el. Perdido, era su guia, su luz. ¿como habia sobrevivido sin esas caricias? ¿como podia haber vivido apartado de John todos estos años? el lo sabia, era la promesa sinlenciosa de que esto podria ocurrir. que el sacrificio de esos años fingiendo estar muerto serian recompensados con John esperando en la calle Baker. Todo habia salido mal desde su regreso. En ocasiones pensaba que tal vez hubiera sido mejor no regresar, que solo habia sido egoista por su parte. Pero ese era el, era egoista despues de todo. Queria a John en su vida, fuera como compañero de piso o como amigo o como ayudante de detective o como blogger.... daba igual, necesitaba a John cerca. Y esto, lo que tenia ahora, nunca habia pensado que podria tenerlo. John parecia tan rehacio a eso, a admitir su bisexualidad, que habia descartado hacia tiempo la posibilidad de ningun tipo de acercamiento.

Un gemido y un fuerte agarre en su culo le devolvió a la realidad. John gruño y le mordió ligeramnete el cuello.

\- oh! joder!

-Eso es para que estes atento. Porque como estubieras en tu jodido palacio mental mientra nos besamos te juro que...- Sherlock rió y le cogió la cara con la manos para que le mirara.

-No estaba en mi palacio mental. No seas idiota. - Le dio un suave beso y John se relajó ligeramente. - Solo estaba pensando en como ha cambiado todo. - John frundió el ceño y Shelock sonrio ante la incomprension- Y me encanta como ha cambiado. - John sonrio y le besó suavente, mas relajados esta vez. Suabes labios y caricias sutiles. El detective suspiró y enterro la cara en el cuello de John y le abrazó con fuerza.

-¿estas bien?- Dijo devolviendole el abrazo.

-es absurdo, pero te he hechado de menos.- Sonaba asqueado y John no pudo evitar reir.

-Si te sirve de algo yo tambien a ti. - Le beso los rizos oscuros donde llegaba.- Ayer fué un dia horrible.

-Estoy deacuerdo. - Dijo separandose del abrazo.- creo que no deberias irte nunca mas. Los dias que no estas son insoportables.- John rió y nego con la cabeza.

-No creo que sepas el dia terrible que he tenido, seguro que no tiene ni punto de comparacion con el tuyo.- Sherlock le miro con una ceja levantada como diciendo ¿un reto? ¿de verdad, john? Así que el medico suspiró y continuó- Mary lo sabe.

-¿que? - vale, ahora John sabia cual era la expresion de terror de Shelock Holmes.- Entonces...- No continuó, no pudo en relaidad. porque cualquiera de las cosas que pudiera poner despuesde "entonces" no podia ser nada bueno. ¿que podia ser bueno que alguien se enterara que su esposo y futuro padre de su hija tenia una aventura con su mejor amigo y padrino de su boda? Al ver esa expresión John no pudo evitar poner una mano en un hombro y la otra acariciarle la mejilla de moldo que esperaba que fuera tranquilizador.

-Ella ha dicho que le da igual. Bueno, no ha dicho exactamente eso, pero ha dicho que ya era hora. mas o menos.- Sherlock seguia sin decir nada, como si estubiera intentando juntar las piezas en su cabeza. así que John continuó- HA dicho que entendia que despues de casi perderte de nuevo resolvieramos nuestra... tension sexual no resulta. Creo que esas fueron sus palabras. Dijo que era una mujer de mundo y que podia vivir con ello.- Sherlock parpadeo como si imaginara la conversacion.

-Ella no es una mujer normal, John. Tiene razon, no es de extrañar que lo acepte.

-¿no es de extrañar? pues a mi si me extrañó! de buenas a primeras ella se me queda mirando y me suelta " te has acostado con Sherlock" y despues se rie y me dice que está bien! y actua como si nada. ¿que coño no es de extrañar?

Ahora era Sherlock el que estaba sujetando a John para tranquilizarlo.

-Estoy seguro que si hubiera sido cualquier otra mujer _SI_ seria algo de extrañar. Pero no de ella. - Apretó el agarre en sus hombros y John izo una mueca ante el dolor punzante de su hombro, a lo que el detective frunció el ceño sin entender ese dolor.- Si ella ha aceptado la situacion ¿porque has dormido en el sofá?- John rodó los ojos.

-Si soy tan transparente dimelo tu y así completamos la sesion de "vamos adeducir a John Watson".- El detective hizo una mueca de que eso le habia herido. Pero John no sabia si era fingida o real, el si que no sabia deducir, o por lo menos no siempre. Entonces Sherlock se puso en modo de rastreo con su mirada aguda y John suspiró.

-Ayer saliste a tomar una copa. Probablemente con Lestrade. Y llegaste tarde. ¿se enfadó y te mandó al sofá? no, poco probable que se enfadara por llegar tade y no por tener una aventura.

-Yo decidí dormir en el sofá para no despertarla.- Sherlock entrecerro los ojos ante esta aclaracion. Si buen era cierto que era propio de John ser protector con los demas tambien era cierto que dormir en el sofá igual era un poco extremo. Podria haberse denudado en el baño y despues meterse en la cama silencioamente. Pribablemente Mary ni se habria enterado. Entonces llego a su mente lo que habia dicho si hermano la tarde anterior. El consejero matrimonial.

-¿Porque vais a un consejero matrimonial, John? -John se puso rigido al oir esto.

-No tiene nada que ver con esto, eso fué antes de lo que sucedío entre nosotros.

-Pero tiene importancia ahora! no deberiamos seguir si estas intentado arreglarlo con MAry!

John se giró en redondo enfrentandolo.

-No hay nada que arreglar porque no existe nada! ¿eso es loque querias escuchar? ¿que la relacion con Mary ahora mismo es una farsa?

Sherlock estaba estupefacto. mirando con ojos muy abiertos.

-Farsa?- se hizo eco.

-No quiero hablar de eso. - Dijo John dando la vuelta y entrando a la cocina ha hacer té. Sherlock no quiso hacer mas palanca con la situación y se sentó en su sillón observando a su compañero hacer té de la manera mas violenta que se podria hacer. Solo esperaba que no rompiera todas las tazas en su intento.

 


	7. Fonética

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John busca información sobre su recientemente descubierta sexualidad.   
> tres días después Mary rompe aguas.

En la pagina aparecia un test que decía:

Un breve autoexamen

A continuación, encontrarás una lista de preguntas que puedes hacerte para explorar tu orientación sexual. Es importante que seas honesto con las respuestas, por tu propio bien.

Cuando sientes una atracción hacia alguien, ¿En quién te fijas por lo general, en una persona de tu mismo sexo o del sexo opuesto?  
 _En mujeres, a excepcion de Sherlock_

Si practicas la masturbación, ¿En quién piensas en el momento del orgasmo, en un hombre, una mujer o ambos?

Antes de conocer a Sherlock solo en mujeres, y ahora...

Si has tenido relaciones sexuales o contacto sexual tanto con personas de tu mismo sexo y del sexo opuesto, ¿Con quién te sentiste más a gusto; cuál de las relaciones te produjo mayor placer sexual y emocional?

Definitivamente con Sherlock

Si eres hombre, ¿te has enamorado de algún amigo o te has fijado demasiado en sus genitales si se han masturbado juntos? Y si eres mujer, ¿te has enamorado de alguna amiga?

joder... estoy muy jodido.

Si nunca has tenido relaciones sexuales, ¿con quién visualizas que te gustaría tener una relación, con alguien de tu mismo sexo o del sexo opuesto?

 _ahora ni siquierea puedo visualizar una relacion con nadie mas_.

Si tienes sueños eróticos al dormir, ¿quiénes aparecen en esas escenas, hombres, mujeres o ambos?

Solo deseo que aparezca una persona, no habia querido verlo, pero hace mucho que no tengo sueños con nadie mas.

Definitivamente algo estaba mal con él. Nunca habia tenido interes por otros hombres, o no hasta ese punto. Tal vez una mirada en los vestuarios del instituto o en las duchas despues del entrenamiento de Rugby en la facultad, sinceramente si en el ejercito, pero solo eran miradas, nunca nada mas. En el ejercito hacia tanto que no veia a una mujer que se masturbaba pensando en un compañero de su unidad, igual de alto que él, pero delgado y tan joven que casi carecia de bello facial, pero obviamente era lo mas cercano a una mujer que tenian. Cuando trasladaron a una soldado a su batallon tomo el relevo del soldado joven en sus fantasias, por lo que se volvio a convender de su eterosexualidad.

Desde que salió del ejercito solo habia tenido ojos para las mujeres, por la calle, por el supermercado, en el metro... solo con ver el contonear de unas caderas buliptuosas empezaba a salivar como un perro de paulov despues de sonar una campana.

Y ahora... Ahora sinceramente le atraia mas unas caderas estrechas que no se contoneaban en absoluto y un pecho firme y plano que cualquier minifalda por corta que fuera.

Volvio a leer las preguntas de la encuesta. Era una encuesta para personas que dudaban de su sexualidad, pero estaba claramente preparada para adolescentes de 13 a 19, no para hombres de pasados los 35. Suspiró pesadamente mientras se masajeaba los senos nasales. Si se paraba a pensar, nunca se habia sentido así por ningun hombre, solo por Sherlock. Entonces la pregunta era ¿soy gay, eterosexual con una excepción o bisexual?

-Ese test es una perdida de tiempo.- La voz de Sherlock a menos de 10 centimetros de su oreja le hizo casi tirar el portatil de su regazo. Ademas de ruborizarse completamente.

-Joder Sherlock!- Dijo mientras cerraba de un golpe la pantalla de su portatil.-Te he dicho que no espies por encima del hombro.

-Por favor, John. Yo no espio. No es como si no pudiera ver el historial de tu navegador. Si puedo verlo y lo sabes, no lo considero espiar. Es como si te dijera que espias mis experimentos porque al abrir la nevera los ves. Es absurdo.- Dijo mientras se repantingaba en su sillon frente a John.

-Eso no quita que estes mirando por encima del hombro.- Bufó molesto.

-Irrelevante. Ademas estas perdiendo el tiempo con ese test y esas paginas. Hace mas de una hora que estas en esa estupida pagina de "el hombre gay moderno".

-No estoy perdiendo el tiempo! y no se llama "el hombre gay moderno". Es solo que...- bajo la mirada hacia su portatil ya cerrado.- Quiero saber algunas cosas. Cosas que se supone que deberia saber con mi edad.

-John, acabas de descubrir una nueva faceta en tu vida sexual, por supuesto que no debes saberlo.

-¿acaso tu si lo sabes?

-¿el qué?

-No se, todo. Todo sobre relaciones hombre-hombre.

-Relaciones gays, John. Llamalo por su nombre.  
-Ni siquiera se si soy Gay o Bi o... no tengo ni idea! no me atraen los hombres! solo me atraes tu!

-Bien, y que problema hay? te atrae un tipo de persona. ¿es tan complicado de asumir?

-Si! que tengo que considerarme? Holmsexual?

-mmmm no, Holmesexual englovaria tambien a mi hermano- John hizo una mueca y Sherlock sonrió.- Creo que Sherlocksexual seria apropiado.

-Lo que sea.- dijo un poco ruborizado e intentó volver al tema- ¿sabes acaso que se pueden tener relaciones sexuales sin penetracion? ¿sabes lo que significa Bottom y Top? ¿sabes lo que es la intimidad con un hombre?

-mmm eso ultimo si se lo que es. Lo tenemos desde que nos conocimos.

-No es eso a lo que me referia. Me referia a que hay muchas cosas que se nos escapan porque es la primera relacion gay que tenemos los dos y no sabemos como llevarla.

-Yo se como llevarla.

-ah!¿si? y por eso cuando me has visto te has quedado paralizado sin saber como reacionar?

-Eso no es lo que ha pasado.

-¿y que ha pasado? ¿has decidido quedarte petrificado en lugar de acercarte a mi? Por el amor de Dios! si ni cuando estaba frente a ti sabias si podias besarme!

-Sabia que podia besarte!

-No! tenias miedo de acercarte! Dudabas! Dudabas de ti mismo y de mi reacción!

-Bueno! no es como si fuera la primera vez que te alejas si me acerco!

-Eso fue el primer dia! ¿cuando te he negado nada despues de eso?

Sherlock permaneció en silencio, pensando en todas las veces que se habia acercado despues y donde John habia respondido con afecto y adoración.

-Lo siento...- Susurró.

John no pudo evitar sonreir. Dejó su portatil en el sillon y se acercó a su compañero que seguia mirando al suelo. Le levantó la cara con una mano para que le mirara. Esa mirada que John todavia no sabia catalogar: miedo, indecision, amor, esperanza...

-eh, oye, nunca pienses ni por un segundo que te voy a rechazar. - Sherlock abrió la boca para replicar pero la volvio a cerrar totalmente sin aire, cuando John se deslizó a orcajadas sobre su regazo, sujetandole la cara con las dos manos.- No lo dudes nunca.- le beso suabemente, calidez de labios y un rastro aspero en los vordes por la sombra de barba de Sherlock. Nunca se habia imaginado que eso seria excitante, pero lo era, era excitante y calmante a la vez, era todo y nada, era todo lo que deseaba y ansiaba y nada que le repeliera o se arrepintiera.- Si intento profundizar en esas dudas es porque necesito las respuestas, necesito que esto salga bien, que sea algo serio. Que si no es un exito que sea por nosotros, no porque no supimos como llevarlo por falta de experiencia.

Sherlock le abrazó con fuerza por la cintura, hundiendo la cabeza en el hombro de su compañero. Inhalando con avidez ese olor propio, justo debajo de gel que no era el que usaban en su piso, si no el que tenia Mary en su casa. Odiaba ese olor, ese olor que le recordaba que John no era solo suyo. Si John estaba decidido ha que esto saliera bien el tambien deberia poner de su parte, haria cualquier cosa para que John fuera feliz, para que no pasara ni un dia mas en esa casa en la que no queria estar, y tener que guardar las apariencias con esa mujer con la que tampoco queria estar.

-Gracias...- Susurró. John lo acarició la nuca y le beso el cabello.

-No tienes que darmelas.- Sherlock podia escuchar la sonrisa en la voz de John. Entonces John se intentó levantar y Sherlock lo abrazó mas fuerte.- Aggg! Dios santo, me vas a romper!

-No te vayas.

-Joder, no me voy a ninguna lado, pero mis rodillas me estan matando.- Dijo entre risas. Vamos al sofá si quieres pero estar sentado así en tu sillon no es comodo. Ademas tenemos que hablar y esta no es una posicion adecuada.

-A mi me gusta esta posición.-Dijo todavia enterrando la cara en el jersey de John.

-Pues a mis rodillas no. Vamos.- Se levantó y le cogio la mano para llevarlo al sillon para que se sentaran. Sherlock no quiso soltarle la mano al llegar y John tampoco lo intentó.

-Mas tarde leeré esa pagina si es lo que quieres.

-No es que sea lo que quiero, es solo que... bueno, no ti siempre dices que necesitas informacion para trabajar, así que esto debe ser igual.

-Tu eres medico, John. ¿que informacion te puede dar esa pagina que tu no sepas?

-Obviamente practicas sexuales que no se imparten en las clases de la facultad de medicina. ¿sabes que es el sexo intercrural?- Sherlock le miró ceñudo y nego con la cabeza-Bueno, pues es un buen ejemplo de cosas que deberiamos saber.

-Está bien...

-Pero no es de eso de lo que te queria hablar.- Sherlock le miró atentamente, esto era algo mas importante que lo de las paginas gay que habia estado leyendo por curiosidad.- Es referente al parto.

-¿que parto?- John bufó y se enderezo en el sofá pero no le soltó la mano, sabia que era mejor ver y sentir la tensio de Sherlock ante esta conversación.

-El de mi hija, Sherlock. -Efectivamente, el agarre de sherlock no se apretó pero su mano se agarrotó ante la información.- Yo... Se que te dije que estaria aqui durante el caso y entre semana, pero una vez que nazca tendré que estar como minimo 15 dias con Mary y la niña hasta que ella pueda moverse con normalidad.

-Contrata una niñera.

-Sherlock...

-John! 15 dias? en medio de un caso? no puedes dejarme en medio de un caso!- John sabia que no era por el caso, pero intentó omitir el hecho de que él lo sabia.

-Sherlock, incluso tu has dicho que no es Moriarty, que se voló la cabeza delante tuyo!

-No se encontró el cuerpo...

-Y que? ¿acaso van a revivirlo?

-No seas estupido, no hay cura para un agujero en el craneo.

-Bien, pues no será tan dificil de encontrar al falso Moritary.-Sherlock quedó en silencio. John le acarició la mejilla para que le mirara de nuevo.- Y me gustaria que vinieras al hospital a verla cuando nazca.

Si alguna vez habia visto a Sherlock aterrado es posible que esta fuera esa vez.

-!¿que?!

-Todavia faltan 10 dias pero... cuando nazca quiero que vengas a verla al hospital, es importante para mi.- Sherlock empezaba a respirar con dificultad.

-No puedo...-Se puso depie de un salto y comenzó a moverse por el salon- No lo habia pensado, no pensaba que quedara tan poco tiempo. ¿ya nueve meses?- Se giró a mira a John que estaba mirandolo sin saber que hacer-No puedo. Yo... YA fue demasiado tener que no solo ir a tu boda sino ser tu padrino. Ver como te casabas con esa mujer, darte el anillo y ver como lo ponias en su dedo... yo...-Se habia hiperventilado, John se levantó y lo sujetó antees de que diera un traspies.

-Sherlock, por favor. Trnaquilo.

-No puedo estar tranquilo! no puedo ir allí! verte con tu mujer y tu hija! no puedo ... yo...-John le abrazço con fuerza.

-Sherlock, por eso quiero que vayas. Porque eres el hombre mas importante en mi vida, y ese dia nacerá la mujer mas importante de mi vida. Quiero teneros juntos aunque sea un dia. Si no quieres ver a Mary podria llevar a la niña a alguna sala-

-No! no es por Mary! es por la situacion en si!- La agarro con tanta fuerza que de verdad John pensaba que le fisuraria una costilla.- Tu boda... fúe el peor dia de mi vida. El peor! y he sido secuestrado y torturado! he tenido que simular mi suicidio delante de la unica persona que he amado! y ese dia fué el peor! porque era el dia mas feliz de la tuya....- Con un susurro concluyo todavia aferrado a John.

-No lo sabia.- John parpadeó ante la nueva información. Claro que habia sido el peor dia de su vida, ¿como no lo habia imaginado? el solo habia pensado en que queria a Sherlock cerca ese dia, pero no se dio cuenta que no lo queria a su lado como padrino. Y ahora era tarde, Fué tarde tambien ese dia, porque Mary estaba embarazada ya. ¿como habia pasado? Mary habia estado tomando pastillas, eso no tenia que haber pasado.Pero habia pasado, y ahora que estaba tan cerca de ver a su hija, no se arrepentia. Era egoista, pero teniendo entre sus brazos a ese hombre y su hija en camino, se dió cuenta que eso nunca podria haber pasado si las cosas que no debian pasar no hubieran pasado. ¿y si Sherlock no hubiera fingido su suicidio? ¿y si no hubera invitado a Mary a salir aquel viernes hace casi un año y medio? Si no hubiera estado con MAry nunca hubieran ido a ver a Magnussen, nunca Sherlock le hubiera disparado y nunca hubiera subido y bajado de ese avion. Nunca le habria dicho que "Sherlock es nombre de mujer" y no estaria sosteniendolo entre sus brazos. -Siento ser un egoista. Siento haberte pedido eso. No te lo volveré a pedir nunca. Perdoname.

John se aparto lo suficiente para poder buscar los labios de Sehrlock, solo queria besarle y que se sintiera querido, que sintiera que pasara lo que pasara siempre estaria alli. Que no le perderia por tiempo que estibieran separados.

-No te lo he dicho lo suficiente.... Te quiero.- murmuró en los labios de Sherlock. Como respuesta solo recibió un respiro entrecortado. -No lo olviden nunca.- Le abrazó de nuevo y quedaron así tanto que perdieron la nocion del tiempo. Solo ellos dos. Ese piso era como su burbuja, ellos dos y nada mas. En ese momento los dos deseaban que ese momento fuera eterno.

\--Oh! queridos! no queria interrumpir!.-Dijo la señora Hudson desde la entrada- John se separó de un salto y miró al suelo. Sherlock solo suspiró y se dirigió hacia la casera que tenia un plato de galletas.

-Tranquila señora Hudson. Llega justo a tiepo para el te. - Sherlock le cogió el plato y se dirigió a la cocina.

-Oh no! solo queria daros estas galletas! yo ya me voy! espero que os gusten- Dijo mienrtas se volvia a ir por las escaleras.

John rió en alto mientras iva a la cocina. Sherlock estaba encendiendo la tetera de espaldas a él.

-Venia a cotillear, ¿lo sabes no?- Dijo mientras se abrazaba a la espalda de Sherlock.

-Obviamente. -Dijo este mientras le cogia las manos y las apretaba con fierza. -Has saltado cuando ha entrado- Su foz sonaba herida. La risa de John sonó amortiguada pro la espalda de Sherrlock.

-Claro que he saltado! primero porque me ha asustado, segundo porque no no queria que nos viera ahuchandonos y tercero porque no sabia quien era y se supone que nadie lo sabe.

-mmm---

-No te enfades.

-No lo hagó, pero no me gusta que te separes de mi para que no te vea la gente.

-Sherrlock, estoy casado. ¿enserio quieres causar mas escandalo que el que se va a formar cuando de verdad se sepa que estamos juntos?

-¿cuando dejes a MAry?

-Si, cuando deje a MAry.- Sherlock notó como John se frotaba la cara contra su espalda. Se di´ço la vuelta entre sus brazon para enfrentarse a el.

-¿estas seguro?- John le sonrió.

-Si.

-No hace falta que lo hagas si no quieres. Tanto Mary como yo estasmos conformes con esto.

-No, no lo estais, por lo menos tu. Y no puede exirtir una relacion bigama, esque... Sherlock, entiende que lo de MAry ya no exite, es solo...

-La futura madre de tu hija.

-Eso suena terrible... pero si. La querré siempre porque me va a dar una de las cosas que siempre he querido, que es un hijo. Pero no la quiero como una pareja. Y sincerametne creo que ella tampoco me quiere a mi como pareja. Es como si estubiera solo... no se...

-Estando.

-Si.- suspiró y apoyo la mejilla contra el pecho del detective. Notando el calor que irradiaba bajo la fina camiseta de algodon del pijama.- Es algo que necesitamos los dos. Ella se merece a alguien que le quiera y yo...- Lavantó la vista hacia los ojos de color imposible.-Y nosotros nos merecemos una oportunidad.

Sherlock sonrió y le besó. El tambien estaba de acuerdo con eso. Se merecian una oportunidad despues de todo lo que habian pasado.

\-----------------------------

tres dias mas tarde Mary salió de cuentas. John estaba sentado en su sillon leyendo el periodico y Sherlock estaba leyendo aginas relacionadas con practicas de sexo gay, cuando el movil de John comenzó a sonar. Un tono especial que le habia puesto a Mary desde hacia una semana, una sirena de una ambulancia (muy apropiado para cualguier llamada que fuera ha hacer ella). No era ella quien llamaba, si no una de las tecnicos de la ambulancia que la llebaban al hospial, habia roto aguas.

Cuando colgó John se quedo petrificado mirando a Sherlock sin saber que hacer. es cierto que llevaban 3 dias juntos, pero no habian tratado el tema de nuevo. La mirada de su compañero era indescifrable, completamente en blanco. Eso no era bueno.

-Tienes que irte.-Se puso en pié si se acercó rapidamente al perchero cogiendo la chaqueta de John. Este le sigió hacia la puerta y la cogió. Abrió la boca sin saber que decir pero Sherlock le sonrió y le dio un rapido y dulce beso.- Mucha suerte.

Eso le partio algo dentro de él. Pego su frente a la de Shelrock, y respiró de forma pesada. intentando controlar el panico que le invadía. Todo se le juntaba, dejar a Sherlock, ir con MAry, el nacimiento de su hija...

-estaré aqui esperandote.

-Lo se... - Levantó la vista para mirarle.- Te mandaré un mensaje cuando...- _nazca._ La palabra estaba expresada sin tener que nombrarla. No queria que Sherlock volviera a pasar por la situación de ansiedad como hace tres dias. Este asintio y le beso de nuevo. Sinceramente John notaba ese beso suabe y a la vez desesperado como un beso de despedida. -Te quiero. Volveré, te lo prometo. - Levanto la mirada sonriendo- No restroces el piso en mi ausencia.

Sherlock le sonrió y asintió. y con un movimiento de la mano le giró hacia las escaleras.

-Fuera, hay un bebe que necestia que le den una palmada en el culo y le sorten el cordon humbilical.

John puso una mueca.

-Creo que todo eso lo hace el medico.

-Tienes suerte de que tu seas uno.- Le sonrió. y le empujó por las escaleras ligeramente. - Vamos! esa niña no va a nacer sola!

-Tengo suerte que solo tenga que estar observando.- Se volvió de nuevo y le dio un ultimo beso-Te quiero.

-Eso ya lo has dicho. -Con esa ultima sonrisa John se obligó a salir del 221b.

\-----

8 horas despues Sherlock recibia un mensaje de John.

Acaba de nacer. Esta sana y pesa 3kilos 600. Es muy rubia. -JW

Tomo una respiración profunda antes de contestar. no sabia que iba a contestar, pero nada como "es normal que sea rubia" o está claro que acaba de nacer, si no no me habiras mandado el mensaje".

Enhorabuena -SH

Al momento recibió la contestación, una contestacion que claramente carecia de sentido. Ahora que tenia a su mujer y si hija ese mensaje era todo un galimatias para Sherlock.

Te hecho de menos-JW

Y yo a ti. Nos vemos en unos dias-SH

No habia nada mas que pudiera decirle. Entonces, pensó en la conversacion de hace tres dias. Como habia leido en todos los foros que se necesitaba crear un vinculo de bienestar con tu pareja, como debias de ceder a los deseos del otro. El ansiaba ese vinculo que describian, el creia que su vingulo con John era mas fuerte que eso, pero era un vinculo diferente, de compañerismo y lealtad, no un vinculo de intimidad en pareja.

5 minutos mas tarde tenia la dirección y el numero de habitacion donde estaba MAry. Odiaba tener que deberle un favor a Mycroft, pero dudaba que le pidiera devolver el favor despues de la ultima visita que habian tenido que estaba tan reciente. Era un poco ruín pero se aprobecharia de eso durante un tiempo.

Al llegar se paró delante de la habitación sin saber si entrar o no.

Estoy en la puerta. Si todavia quieres que la vea, dimelo y entro. -SH

Al otro la do de la puerta se escucharon las voces de un hombre y una mujer y un minuto mas tarde la puerta se abrió con un muy sonriente John.

-No me esperaba que vienieras!- Sherlock se retió de la puerta hacia un lado para que no le vieran desde el interior y John sonrió mas ampliamente.-Ella tambien queria verte.

-John.- Dijo a modo de advertencia y suplica.

-Vamos, hay una pequeña que quiere conocerte.- Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza y volvió a entrar en la habitación.

Cuando Sherlock entró la habitacionera individual, un sillon de apariencia incomoda donde John se sentó nada mas entrar, una pequeña cuna transparente con un bulto que era el bebe, y Mary en la cama con un camison blanco con pequeñas margaritas amarillas y una cara terrible. PEro le sonrío abiertamente al verle.

-Sherlock! que alegria! pensabamos que no vendrias!- Dijo estendiendole una mano. El se acercó pasando al lado de la cuna y le cogió la mano, no queriendo hacerlo pero se sentia obligado a estar lo mejor posible solo por John.

-Mary. - Dijo a modo de saludo, soltando la mano de la mujer.- Todo bien, entonces.

-Si, la verdad es que espero no volver a pasar por esto nunca mas.-Sonaba exausta.

-No quieres verla. -Preguntó John desde el sofá.

-Claro. Em...- Giró la cabeza para poder ver al bebe por el rabillo del ojo.

-Sabes como se llama?- Le dijo Mary.- John a escogido el nombre.

-¿Sherlock?- Dijo el detective con el ceño fruncido. John rió abiertamente.

-No! te dije que no le pondria tu nombre a mi hija! Pero... - Se aclaró la garganta- Le hemos puesto uno pensando en ti.- Sherlock le miró con ojos muy atentos. Le habian puesto un nombre pensando en él y Mary estaba encantada ¿en que mundo eso era posible?- Se llama Charlotte.

Sherlock parecia perdido, ladeo la cabeza ligeramente.

-Es foneticamente muy pareceido a Sherlock. Cuando se pronuncia suena casi identico.- Dijo Mary muy divertida ante la expresion atonita del detective, entonces pronunció los dos nombres juntos.- Charlotte , Shelock.

El no pudo evitar pronunciarlos mentalmente. Era cierto, se parecaian mucho. Sonrió hacia John que le miraba espectante.

-Le has puesto mi nombre a tu hija.- dijo triunfante.

-No, le he puesto un nombre precioso que da la casualidad que se parece al tuyo.

-Ya.- Dijo mientras se volvia muy decidido hacia la cuna. Aunque le habia causado reparos ese pequeño ser, ahora lo sintia como algo mas proximo y menos aterrador y amenazador.

Se puso delante observando al pequeño bebe dormido. Estaba tapado por una sabana y solo se le veia la cabeza y una de las manos cerrada en un puño. Se agachó para poner la cara a su altura. Era tan rubia que el pelo casi parecia del mismo color de la piel, estaba ligeramente enrojecida e inchada por el parto. A traves de su mejilla se podian ver los capilares a tracves de su fina piel.

Levantó una mano y acarició la mejilla. Estaba calida e hidratada al tacto, y se notaba muy fina, como si pudiera dañarse solo con el contacto de su dedo. Miró el puño del bebe, cerrado en si mismo, poco a poco sabia que se iria abriendo con la edad, hasta que la mano quedara abierta por voluntad propia. Bajó el dedo y abrió los dedos de la pequeña cCharlotte. Parecia mentira que en una mano tam pequeña ya hubiera formados casi la totalidad de los huesos que la formaban, a excepcion de los huesos de la muñeca. Encontes sucedió. Esa paqueña mano se cerro al rededor de su dedo. Cuando levantó la vista unos oscuros ojos de color azul-violaceo indefinido le obserbaban. Algo que siempre hacia Sherlock era deducir a las personas, pero esta dimunuta persona no podia ser deducida, estaba vacia. Lo vió. esos ojos lo obserbaban atentamente, absorviendo informacion, toda la informacion, mas de la que el solia absorver de la gente. era como un agujero negro de deduccion. Solo que no tenia las habilidades para interpretar lo que veia, o eso esperaba Sherlock.

Dejó escapar el aire que habia retenido y se enderezó soltando lentamente el dedo del aggarre de Charlotte.

Mary le miraba divertida pero John, John lo miraba con adoración y le sonreia. ¿le estaba mirando así delante de su hija y de MAry? Se aclaró la garganta al tiempo que se cerraba el abrigo a su alrededor.

-Yo... será mejor que me vaya. Llego tarde a NSY. Me han pedido que le heche un vistazo a algunos casos que... - Dio un ultimo vistazo a John que le sonreia mas abiertamente.

-Gracias por venir, Sherlock.- Le dijo MAry con una sonrisa.

Sherlock le dio una inclinacion de la cabeza y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detras de él. Apoyó la espalda en la pared mas cercana apoyando la cabeza hacia atras. Respiraba con dificultad, tenia que relajarse, esto habia sido una estupidez, no deberia haber venido, deberia haberse quedado en la calle Baker, deberia...

-Gracias por venir.- John habia salido tras él y ni siquiera lo habia notado. Estaba sonriendo al lado de la puerta ya cerrada.

-tu querias que viniera.- Dijo cerrando los ojos y recuperando la respiración normal. Notó la mano de John en su hombro.

-Lo se, y significa mucho que hayas venido y lo sabes- Sherlock se giró hacia él, John podia ver su mirada angustiada, sus cejas arqueadas hacia arriba en una expresion muy parecida a la que ponia de "ojos de cachorro" pero esta era real. John le sonrió y le acaricío la mejilla mientras se acercaba. Sherlock se puso rigido al momento, estaban en el pasillo de marternidad, justo tras la pared de la habitación donde estaban su hija y su esposa y Johntenia la clara intención de besarle. -Shhh.... Gracias, nunca lo olvidaré.- Se puso de puntillas y le beso castamente los labios. Era la primera vez que se besaban fuera del 221B, una presion justo en la boca del estomago de Sherlock le hizo acercarse mas y tomar a John por los hombros y momentos despues apartarlo.

-John...- John sonrió roborizado. y le pasó una mano por la linea de los botones de su camisa.

-No ha sido algo instintivo si es lo que estas pensando. Es algo que he querido hacer.

-John?- El ceño de Sherlock no podia estar mas junto. Sonaba mitad indignado mitad sorprendido. John le miró y le sonrió.

-Quiero que sepas que todo lo que dije sigue en pié. No quiero que pienses que ha cambiado nada porque Charlotte exista.

Sherlock absorvió las palabras de su compañero avidamente como una promesa, algo que de verdad esperaba que sucediera. Algo que anelaba con todo su ser. Asintió con la cabeza y dió un paso atras.

-Tengo que irme yo...-Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia el pasillo.

-Si, NSY, ya lo has dicho.- Sherlock asintió de nuevo y dio varios pasos hacia atras.

-Te mandaré un mensaje si averiguo algo.- Dijo mientras se giraba y salia casi corriendo por el pasillo

-Ten cuidado!- gritó John antes de que este girara la esquina, lo que se ganó un Shhhh desde algun lado de la planta de maternidad.

\-----------------------------------------

　

　

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estos son los links de las paginas donde he sacado el test y la información. Ya se que están en castellano, pero he pensado que seria la pagina que estaría mirando John :P  
> test:   
> http://gaylatino.about.com/od/Sergay/a/C-Omo-Saber-Si-Soy-Gay.htm  
>  sexo sin penetración: http://gaylatino.about.com/od/Sexogayamoryrelacionesgay/a/Sexo-Intercrural-O-Sin-Penetraci-On.htm


End file.
